Shadamy (literal xD )
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Amy y Shadow estan atascados en el cuerpo del otro gracias a un pequeño accidente. Shadow no le permite a Amy que se aleje de su lado porque no confia en lo que ella le podria hacer a su cuerpo. Ambos tienen que convivir mientras se resuelve su prpblema pero al ser tan distintos sus caracteres comienzan a chocar. Sobreviviran en uno con el otro? Gender bender!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Aqui les traigo esta nueva idea! Un gender bender Shadamy :D Y mi primer intento en crear un fic de humor xD**_

**Capitulo I: Mi cuerpo**

Era perfecto dia de invierno en el parque mas grande de Station Square. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve y esta caia en ligeras cantidades del cielo. Los arboles no tenian ni una sola hoja y no se podia vislumbrar ninguna especie animal, rondando el lugar como en primavera. Pero no por esto el lugar carecia de vida. Los zoomorfos disfrutaban en familia alli. Los niños se deslizaban en la nieve con sus trineos , otros hacian guerras de bolas de nieve o simplemente creaban hombres de nieve y angeles en el suelo. Se podia decir que estaba demasiado lleno y bullicioso pero ese no era el caso. El parque era suficientemente grande como para que todos pudieran disfrutar de la manera que desearan ; ya sea en grandes manadas , parejas o de manera solitaria.

Sobre la cima de una colina de nieve , se encontraba una erizo rosada. Traia un pantalon de algodon morado , botas cafe oscuro, una camisa blanca manga larga con cuello de tortuga y un abrigo de cuero cafe oscuro. Su cabello caia en cascada hasta sus hombros mientras un sombrero blanco de invierno cubria su cabeza y una bufanda morada reposaba en su cuello. El problema era que la erizo tenia una mirada triste.

Amy miraba a su alrededor buscando a su principe azul ( literalmente xD ) ; el cual no estaba por ningun lado. Habia salido de su casa con la mas hermosa sonrisa. Pero al llevar cuatro horas buscandolo por todas partes sin exito alguno, todo eso se esfumo.

-Donde mas podra es...- Sus ojos se volvieron a iluminar acompañados de su sonrisa perfecta.

Bajo la colina con sus energias al cien. Lo vio hablando con alguien a la distancia en una zona apartada de los demas mobianos. " Que hace mi Sonikku con Rouge?" Esto le extraño un poco pero no le importo. Se encogio de hombros y continuo.

Ahora corria mucho mas rapido esperando poder sorprenderlo ; y lo logro. Habia saltado sobre sus espaldas para abrazarlo ,pero al el no esperarlo perdio el balance y ambos cayeron al suelo ; ella encima de su espalda. Ninguno parecio percatarse de que un aura naranja los habia rodeado por unos segundos. Un gruñido masculino se escucho debajo de ella; Amy pudo adivinar la mirada asesina de su presa y sintio que ahora los papeles cambiarian.

Las risas de la murcielago los hizo reaccionar.- Quitate ,Rose.- Abrio sus ojos como plato al reconocer la voz grave del rival de su amado. Sonaba molesto , muy molesto e irritado. "Oh, oh."

-Sha...Shadow!-Se paro con velocidad viendo como el erizo negro se levantaba. Claramente la rosada estaba aterrada.

-Que demonios te pasa niña?- Ojos sangre quemaron las orbes jade de Amy al hacer contacto visual.

-L..lo siento...Yo...pense...que tu...

-Si vas a decir que me confundiste con el faker mas vale que cierres la boca!- Advirtio entredientres mientras intentaba controlarse.

-Chicos...- La voz seductora de Rouge resono a espaldas de Shadow.

-Pu..pues si! Te confundi con Sonic! Y que?- La rosada contraataco enfureciendo y perdiendo el miedo. "Al demonio con don perfecto! Me disculpe y asi me paga? Grrrrrr"

-Emm , Shadow creo q...- Rouge fue interrumpida otra vez.

-Grrrr...! No me retes Amy!- Dio un paso alfrente chocando su frente con la de ella. Ambos parecia que botarian humo por las orejas en cualquier momento.

Amy y Shadow se separaron rapidamente al sentir una fuerte punzada en sus cabezas y luego se tambalearon al sentirse deshubicados.

-SHADOW!- Ahora era Rouge la que hechaba humo por las orejas al ser ignorada por el azabache.

-Que?...-Shadow se tapo la boca instantaneamente al notar que su voz habia sonado como la de una chiquilla inmadura irritada ; como Amy. Abrio sus ojos como platos y se miro a si mismo comprobando lo que temia.

-jajajajajajajaja!-La murcielago cayo al suelo sosteniendose el estomago. Esto solo hizo al erizo enfurecer mas. " Por esta misma razon es por lo cual no convivo con estos especimens!"

-Oh!No!NONONONONONO!- Shadow miro sobre su hombro al escuchar SU voz a sus espaldas encontrandose con SUS ojos mirando su cuerpo aterrado mientras se halaba de las orejas.

-jajajajajaj!...-Amy y Shadow le enviaron una mirada de muerte a Rouge haciendola callar.- Para eso funsionaba la maquina.-Carraspeo un poco recobrando la compostura.

-Que maquina?-Amy inquirio cruzada de brasos frente a Rouge tratando de calmarse.

-Como que funsionaba?-Se unio a Amy con una mano en la cadera.

\- Jajajaja lo siento pero tengo que disfrutar esto jajajaja. El erizo mas gruñon de la galaxia en el cuerpo de la erizo mas alegre y vice versa! Esto es epico! Jajajajaja-Rouge volvio a caer al suelo agarrando su vientre.

-ROUGE!-Gritaron ambos al unisono apunto de estrangularla.

-QUE?-Se levanto mirandolos cln visible irritacion.

-Arregla. Esto. Ahora!- Comando furioso el rosado ( xD ) .

-Me temo que eso no sera posible.-Retomo su tono seductor.

-Porque no?- Amy estaba apunto de golpearla.

-Porque gracias a TI!Esta destruida!- Respondio con prepotensia señalando una pila de tornillos y piezas metalicas en el suelo.

Shadow se cruzo de brazos y miro desaprobatoriamente a Amy. Esta lo imito pero en cambio lo le saco la lengua en modo infantil. Entonces un flash los obligo a voltear su vista a la vampiresa.

-Que carajo , Rouge?-Shadow fue el primero en argumentar al ver a Rouge con una camara en mano.

-Shhh! Ese no es un lenguaje adecuado para una dama Shady.- Se mofo divertidamente de Shadow viendo como este apretaba su mandibula con fuerza.- Tenia que tomar una foto! Esta oportunidad no se repite! Ver a la forma de vida perfecta sacando la lengua de forma infantil es algo que si lo cuento no me lo creen! Jajajajaja!

-Grrrrr!

-Oye! Rouge! Retratame!- Amy le grito a la murcielago a una distancia rasonable de Shadow y sonrio amplia y dulcemente para que captara el momento.-Esto es algo que debo en marcar jajajajaj!

-Rose!- Shadow trato de quitarle la camara a la murcielago pero ya estaba en el aire lista para irse.- Entregala!-Rojo del coraje apunto con su puño al suelo.

\- No lo creo primor. Jajajaja ire con Tails a ver si puede reparar el aparato. Chao!- Le lanzo un beso y desaparecio de su vista." Esto sin duda tiene un valor indefinido jajajaja." Penso asegurando la camara.

Shadow dirige sus ahora orbes verdes a la direccion de la intrusa en su cuerpo. Amy retrocede intimidada y traga pesado. Esto solo lo hace enfurecer mas. El aparentando tener miedo? De una chica? Esa erizo sin duda arruinaria su reputacion.

-A donde crees que vas?-Amy continuo retrocediendo ante los pasos pesados de Shadow furioso. Sin duda ella daba miedo furiosa.

-Eh bueno , jejeje.-Se rasco la cabeza y rio nerviosamente volviendo a retroceder ; apartando unos segundos la vista para ver sobre su hombro por si estaba llegando a un punto muerto.-Voy...voy al taller de Tails.-Respondio alfin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tu no iras a ninguna parte sola con mi cuerpo.- Advirtio con prepotencia cruzado de brazos.

-Humph!-...jajajajajajajajajajajaja!-Amy cae al suelo riendo con histeria.

-Que te parece tan gracioso?-Cuestiono irritado al verse en el suelo riendo como una niña en el suelo.

Al llegar al borde de su paciencia , la agarra de los brazos y la mira fijamente a los ojos dejandola muda.-Invoca un maldito control caos y sacanos de aqui!

-No...no se como.- Suspira con tristeza agachando las orejas como un cachorro.

Shadow se frota las cienes al soltarla. Entonces agarra la esmeralda de las espinas de su cuerpo sin avisarle a Amy.

*ZAZZZ!*

-No seas aprovechado!- Lo abofeteo con fuerza al sentir que el la tocaba.

-Que carajo! Grrrrr! Es mi maldito cuerpo! Lo toco cuando me venga en gana!

Amy volvio a lanzar un golpe pero el la esquiva por poco.- Maldita sea! No juegues con mi paciencia porque no es mucha! Acaba y sacanos de aqui!- Le entrego la esmeralda de mala forma mientras notaba como a su alrededor habia muchos ojos curiosos sobre ellos.

Amy se cruzo de brazos y volvio a sacarle la lengua pero esta vez tambien se halo el parpado inferior de su ojo izquierdo.

Shadow rueda sus ojos ante la inmadurez de la erizo frente a el.

-No te conviene amenazar a la forma de vida perfecta.- Lo imita con una mano en su cadera evitando reir.

-Amelia Rose The Hedgehog!-Eso era lo ultimo. Shadow volvio a ponerse totalmente rojo del coraje y en sus manos aparecio el piko piko hammer. Algo sorprendido , lo sostuvo firme y sonrio con malicia.

Lo sostuvo en el aire listo para atacar cuando Amy detuvo su ataque facilmente con una mano y lo vio con una media sonrisa. Se concentro en la imagen del taller de Tails y elevo la esmeralda.-Control Caos!

_**Que tal? Este fic al igual que mis anteriores tienen que pasar por una prueba. Ustedes eligen si continuo o no!Dejenme saber si les gusto! Deja un review si te saque una sonrisa :D Si pasa la prueba el proximo capitulo sera cuando suba el final de nightmare ^_^ chao!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Boom! He vuelto! Creo que les gusto bastante la historia asi que le dare una oportunidad xD Aquí esta el capitulo II**_

_**Capitulo II: Mi rival me ama?**_

-Control caos!- Grito confiada con la esmeralda en el aire.

-Seguimos aquí , Rose.- Gruño exasperado viendo lo dramatica que se veia Amy en aquella pose.

-Ahhhg! Pero me concentre! Que estoy haciendo mal?- Se cruzo de brazos cediento ante la frustracion.

-Dama aca!- Shadow le arrebato la esmeralda y se posiciono frente a ella dandole la espalda. Se concentro lo mas que pudo y pronuncio aquella frase.- Control caos!

Nada. Silencio. Los pajaros aparecieron y cantaban a la distancia mezclandose con las risas y voces de los que disfrutaban en las cercanias. Y algo mas.

-jajajajajajajaja!- Amy habia vuelto a explotar en risas. Y se habia tenido que sostener del hombro de Shadow para no perder el balance.

-Grrrrrr!- Fruncio su ceño con fuerza y apreto sus manos. Presiono sus mandibulas tratando se sostener el coraje y se volteo quitando la mano de ella de sobre su hombro.-Ahora que te divierte tanto?

-jajajajajajajaja es…es…que tu jaajajajjaja la esme…ralda jaajajajjajaja!

-Deja eso! Me haces ver patetico!- La sostuvo con fuerza de ambos brazos y la pego lo mas que pudo de el.

-jajaj ahhh! Ok. Ok. LO siento.- Se limpio una lagrima y sonrio suprimiendo la risa.- Ahora que?

-Caminaremos.- Se cruzo de brazos , dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar.

-Que?- Abrio sus ojos totalmente y corrio para alcanzarlo.

-Ahora tienes audicion super sencible. Deja de hacerte la sorda.- No se inmuto en detenerse o mirar atrás.

-Pero esta demasiado lejos! Morire cansada y…

-Recuerdas que estas en mi cuerpo?-Puso sus ojos en blanco deteniendose alfin.

-emm si pero…

-Entonces sabes que eso no es nada! Yo soy el que deberia preocuparme estando en un cuerpo tan delicado!- Ignoro la cara de ofensa en sus ojos y continuo caminando. No queria continuar viendo su cuerpo ser controlado por ella. Demostraba demasiado sus emociones y el no era asi. La forma de vida perfecta riendo como niña? Inflando sus cachetes y sacando la lengua? Agudizando su voz en la forma mas irritante posible? Quejandose?

Amy alzo una ceja viendolo con irritasion en su mirada. Iba a seguirlo sin chistar pero una idea vino a su mente iluminando su mirada y corrio para frenar frente a el.

-Lo tengo!-Lo agarro de ambos brazos y le sonrio ampliamente. Shadow abrio sus ojos de sobre manera al ver aquella reaccion por parte de ella y se tenso ante su tacto. Se safo de sus manos , solo para que ella entrelazara las manos con alegria frente a sus ojos. El se cruzo de brazos y elevo una ceja.

-Puedes dejar de ser tan irritante?- Se fruncio las cienes desesperadamente planeando seguir su camino.

-Si si lo que digas.- Se mofo de manera pesada.- Que tal si corremos a casa de Tails?

-El solo la miro de mala manera y siguio caminando en silencio.

-Oye! Lo agarro del brazo y lo forzo a que se detuviera y volteara a verla.

-Auch! Basta! Deja de tocarme!- Shadow sobo la zona afectada y la miro con molestia.-No! No correremos!

-Pero yo pue…

-Dije que no! Y mas vale que no pienses utilizar mis air shoes sin mi consentimiento!

-Pero te puedo cargar!

-Menos! Me vez cara de damisela en problemas?

-Pues…

-No respondas.-Suspiro cansado.

Luego de una larga caminata , entre: quejas, peleas , quejas , argumentos y quejas , llegaron a casa del zorrito. Amy iba a tocar la puerta cuando escucho a Rouge discutir con Tails atravez de la puerta. Shadow observo la reaccion de la erizo y al ver como sus orejas se encrispaban comprendio que ella estaba escuchando algo.

-Que ocurre?

-Ah? Que? No nada jejeje.- Rio nerviosa evitando su mirada.

-Rose…-Gruño levemente tratando de persuadirla.

-Ok! Ya! Escuche algo.- Se cruzo de brazos y resoplo molesta.

-Y?

-Emmm , creo que nos quedaremos asi por un buen rato.- Hizo una mueca de desagrado al pensar en lo que aquello implicaba.

-Que?

Shadow no le dio tiempo a Amy de reaccionar. La movio de su camino y abrio la puerta para encarar al zorro. Amy corrio algo nerviosa tras de el y freno un par de puertas luego en donde Tails y Rouge los miraban con sorpresa.

-Ah hola chicos , to…todo bien?- Tails saludo con temor viendo la mirada matadora de Shadow y la irritada de Amy.

-Basta de formalidades ardilla! Como es eso que tendremos que quedarnos asi mucho tiempo?- Camino amenazante hasta que quedo frente a Tails que se escudaba tras Rouge.

-Es un zorro , querido. Y no te conviene molestarlo. Es el unico que los puede ayudar.-Rouge intento calmar al rosado interponiendose aun mas en su camino.

-Porque no puedes arreglarlo ahora , Tails? - Amy se acerco mas relajada y le hablo calmadamente a su amigo.

Tails solo suspiro antes de hablar.- No tengo los planos de el aparato y es dificil hacerlo rapido si nisiquiera tengo una idea de cómo se ve. Existe la posibilidad de que tenga que hacer uno nuevo y eso podria tardar un mes o mas.

-Oh…-Amy bajo la cabeza tratando de esconder su tristeza.

-Oh? Es lo mejor que puedes decir?-Shadow mas que molesto se dirigio a Amy y la agito.

-Que mas quieres que haga?- Grito soltandose de su agarre y mirandolo retante a sus ojos.

-Piensa! Estas en mi cuerpo! Tienes un sinfín de formar de hacer que el mapache acelere el proceso.

-Es un zorro! Y lamento informarte que no soy como tu! Tal vez en tu cuerpo pero no como tu!- Lo señalo con su dedo indice y lo presiono fuerte sobre su pecho.

-Grrrr!

-Enserio no crees que puedas acelerar un poco mas? No creo que este par dure mas de una semana sin matarse.-Susurro Rouge divertida al oido de Tails , quien miraba con una gota de sudor en su cabeza la situacion.

-Te he escuchado!- Grito furiosa Amy empujando a Shadow.

-Que no me toques!- Contraataco Shadow resistiendo las ganas de brincarle encima.

-Amy estoy deacuerdo con Shadow. No se veria bien que un hombre golpee a una dama.- Interfirio entre ambos tratando de no reir.

-No estas ayudando murcielago!- Se quejo Shadow con su cara roja de la furia.

-Quien dice que quiero ayudar?- Lo provoco con una sonrisa burlona mientras posaba sus manos en sus caderas.

-Mas vale que…

-Que ocurre aquí?

-Sonniku! (N/A: imaginen a Shadow llamando a Sonic de esa manera jajajajajaj )

Shadow freno en seco sintiendo como se le helaba la sangre y luego hervia al escuchar SU voz llamando a Su rival de aquella forma tan infantil , irritante y cariñosa.

Amy habia visto a Sonic al entrar al taller de Tails y habiha corrido con todas sus fuerzas para lanzarse en sus brazos y darle uno de sus famosos abrazos de osos.

-Que demonios! Shadow!- Sonic se quejo con sus mejillas totalmente rojas el ver como su rival lo abrazaba.

-Awww mi Sonniku llevo toda la mañana buscandote!- Lo apreto con mas fuerza y alegria.

-Necesito una camara.-Murmuro Tails reprimiendo sus risas al ver la escena.

*Click*

-Rouge!- Shadow se abalanzo contra la murcielago luego de reaccionar gracias al flash de la camara de Rouge.

-jajajaajajjajaja! Esto es sin duda lo mas vergonzoso que te he visto hacer jajajajajajajajajajja!- Rouge volaba sobre la habitacion observando la foto que habia tomado mientras Shadow saltaba en un vano intento por alcanzarla.

-jajajajaajajajjaajaj!- Tails no pudo mas y se lanzo al suelo sosteniendose el vientre.

-Sueltame!-Sonic empujo bruscamente a Amy , safandose alfin de su agarre. Pero al utilizar tanta fuerza , la lanzo contra el escritorio y destruyo una computadora en el proceso.

-Ahhhh!

-Rose!- Shadow ignoro a Rouge y corrio a donde Amy habia aterrizado de mala manera.

En esos momentos todos quedaron petrificados viendo la escena. Sonic miraba furioso a quien creia que era su rival jugandole una broma de mal gusto.

-Sonic…-Tails intento hablar siendo interrumpido por la voz de Amy , una voz muy furiosa.

-Que carajos tienes en la cabeza Faker! Como se te ocurre tratarla de esa forma animal!-Shadow ayudaba a levantar a Amy , quien estaba en shock.

-Shadow?-Amy susurro abrazandolo e irrumpiendo en llantos. No es como si aquel golpe le hubiera hecho un gran daño pero sin duda en su interior algo estaba destruido.

-Sonic…

-Que?- El erizo azul volteo a ver a Tails con ira contenida en sus ojos.

-El…bueno ella no…

-Yo le explicare.- Rouge camino amenazante en direccion a Sonic causando que este retrocediera un paso.- Amy y Shadow han cambiado de cuerpos por accidente. Y a quien has atacado ha sido a ella.-Rouge coloco sus manos en sus caderas y luego de mirarlo de arribabajo se dirigio al zorrito.-Buscare si encuentro los planos del aparato. Nos veremos luego.- Desplego sus alas y alzo vuelo saliendo de alli.

Sonic se relajo instantaneamente y giro su mirada al par de erizos. Vio como Shadow , extrañamente , estaba abrazando a Amy y lloraba en su pecho.

-Amy?

-Que?- En ese momento Amy se despego de Shadow y lo miro con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Sonic no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haber hecho lo que habia hecho. Esa imagen de Shadow llorando sinceramente lo tenia desconsertado. Pero el saber que era Amy quien estaba detrás de aquellos ojos sangre le dio el valor para caminar y abrazarla.

-Lo siento.- Susurro arrepentido y algo incomodo , pero era lo menos que podia hacer.-No sabia que eras tu yo…

-Esta bien. No importa.- Amy se alejo de el sin mirarlo y tomo la mano de Shadow.

Shadow salio de su trance al sentir su mano sobre la suya. Habia estado muy ocupado tratando de desintegrar a Sonic con la mirada. Su ceño se relajo y se le revolco el estomago.

-Pero…

-Control caos.- Susurro antes de que Sonic pudiera completar su frase y una brillante luz dorada los ilumino , sacandolos de alli.

_**Y este ha sido el segundo capitulo! :D Dejen un review si les saque una sonrisa. Nos leeremos pronto! Chao!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow! Gracias a todos por sus reviews! No sabia que sacaria tantas risas xD Me alegra mucho que les gustara! Ahora solo me queda mas que complacerlos con el siguiente capitulo! Espero que les guste tanto como los anteriores!**_

_**Capitulo III: Causa y efecto**_

En una hermosa sala rosada con : Un par de muebles azul cielo acomodados en forma de L mirando en direccion de un televisor de pantalla plana sobre una mesa de caoba color chocolate y una pared detras con marcos de retratos de todos los amigos, conocidos y enemigos de Amy y una mecedora frente a la ventana con un libro en esta a medio leer ; una gran luz aparecio dejando ver un par de siluetas.

Amy solto a Shadow y camino en silencio por el pasillo que guiaba a su remamara. El rosado fruncio su ceño al ver en donde se encontraban y se giro para ver a y desaparecer al abrir una puerta. Decidio seguirla en silencio.

-Se puede saber que hacemos aqui?- Alzo una ceja sintiendose irritado por la voz aguda que salia de sus labios. Le costaria mucho acostumbrarse a ese cambio. " Por caos! Me pegaria un tiro en estos momentos de no ser porque esta loca puede acabar con mi cuerpo en segundos!"-Grrrrr...

-Es mi casa. - Respindio con indiferencia buscando algo bajo la cama.

\- No me digas!- Respondio ironico cruzado de brazos mientras se recargaba del marco de la puerta.- Eso no fue lo que pregunte, niña.

\- Se lo que preguntaste!- Volteo su rostro para verlo con molestia.

\- Entonces?

-Maldita sea! Imagine que no querrias que nos quedaramos en mi casa! Asi que estoy aqui para recoger cosas para mi! O mejor dicho para ti! A menos que quieras estar un mes con la misma ropa!- Camino amenazante y con gran irritacion en sus ojos amenazando con romperle la maleta que traia en manos en la cabeza. Esto lo hizo retroceder tragando pesado.

" Vaya que me veo intimidante molesto." - Quien te pidio ayuda de igual forma?- Ahora era el quien caminaba amenazante causando que ella retrocediera hasta caer sobre la cama sentada.

-Yo...yo...

\- Mas vale que no olvides con quien estas hablando. Puedes estar en Mi cuerpo pero no tienes idea de las cosas que te puedo hacer! Queda claro?-Termino su amenaza cruzandose de brazos frente a ella.

-Humph!- Se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero infantil sib mirarlo.- Si no deseas mi ayuda entonces larguemonos de una vez!- Se paro y camino directo a la puerta.

\- Quien dice que no quiero tu ayuda?-La detuvo sin mirarla. Pero se podia identificar la media sonrisa de sus labios con el tono de su voz.

-Tu dijiste que...

-Que quien pidio tu ayuda. No que no queria tu ayuda.- Se volteo para verla alfin viendola con una ceja alzada.

-Pero...

-Me vas a decir que no tengo razon?-Y alli estaba aquella medio sonrisa torcida. La estaba provocando.

-Eres imposible.- Suspiro derrotada arrastrando los pies de regreso a la cama , en donde posaba la gran maleta purpura abierta.

Lo penso por un momento antes de dirigirse a su gavetero. Este tenia seis gavetas ;tres en un lado y tres dn otro. Tenia un gran espejo en forma de corazon con varias fotos de ella con Sonic. Shadow rodo los ojos al notar esto. Tambien tenia varios objetos sobre el mueble : un cofre amarillo , cepillo, peinilla, una mano donde colgaban sus pulceras y anillos, perfumes , otra foto de Sonic en un marco plateado en forma de corazon y en una esquina el cable de el cargador de su mobil conectado tras el gavetero.

Shadow se sento en la cama y apresio su alrededor.A cada lado de la cama habia una mesa de noche con lampara. La diferencia era que en una habia un reloj despertador en forma de gato y un marco con una foto de ella y Sonic. En la otra habia una caja de musica en madera y otro marco. Este le dio curiosidad; era el con ella. En la foto Amy lo abrazaba por la espalda y se asomaba por su antebrazo con una gran sonrisa mirando a la camara , mientras el estaba con las manos alzadas mientras mira a la rosada con una ceja alzada y una mezcla de sorpresa e irritacion en su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreir levemente ante aquello.

Mientras , Amy miraba con horror y gran sonjore una de las gavetas abiertas.

-Podrias apresurarte , Rose?- Inquirio con cansancio frotandose las cienes. Ver tantas fotos del faker le estaba revolviendo el estomago.

-Es que...mmm...

-QUE?- Shadow se levanto y se acerco a Amy , notando el gran sonroje que tenian sus mejillas. " No sabia que me podia sonrojar. Maldita sea!"

Amy lo miro y luego a la ropa. Shadow entonces noto que era lo que ocurria. Ahora era el quien se sonrojaba.

-No pienso usar eso!- Aparto la mirada rapidamente.

Entonces Amy vio una oportunidad para molestarlo. Sonrio malevola y todo rastro de sonroje y verguenza desaparecieron. Tomo un par de prendas y se paro frente a el con ellas en mano.

-Cual te gusta mas, este?...-Sonrio picaramente mostrandole un sosten de encaje blanco con su bikini del mismo material.

-Rose...-Murmuro en tono de advertencia viendola de reojo ;mas sonrojado que antes.

-Awww que pasa Shad? Ah ya se! Que tal este?- Provoco burlonamente y luego saco otro juego de ropa interior. En este caso era un sosten deportivo azul marino con el hot- pant rojo.

-Uno...

-Mmm...que tal este?- Saco otro conjunto naranja.

-Dos...

-Ohhh y este?-Continuo animada ignorando el conteo de Shadow.

-Tres.

-Ahhhh!

Y en menos de un segundo , Shadow se habia abalanzado contra Amy y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Shadow sobre ella.

\- Sabia que eras irritante pero hoy has botado la pelota!-Forcejeo con las manos de ella buscando inmobilizarla. Cosa bastante complicada ya que ella tenia su fuerza ahora.

-No! Quitate! Ahhh!Mmmm!-Shadow ignoro sus manos y le tapo la boca al sentir su audicion lesionada por sus gritos.

-Puedes dejar las malditas niñerias un rato?- Para ese entonces habia dejado caer todo su peso sobre ella y Amy raramente ya no luchaba. "Acostado sobre mi propio cuerpo. Ya lo he visto todo." Pensaba ironico.

-Mm-mmm...- Respondio con una sonrisa bajo la mano que le evitaba hablar.

-Grrrrr...

-mjmjmjmjmj- Rio al notar a Shadow irritado otra raro ver como su cuerpo estaba sobre ella." Oh por caos!Shadow esta encima de mi!" Y con aquel pensamiento , se sobresalto y lo empujo de sobre ella. Por consecuensia el cayo en el suelo pesadamente.

-Y ahora que bicho te pico!?-Se quejo parandose del suelo y sobandose el trasero con una mueca de dolor.

\- Eres un depravado! No te vuelvas a trepar sobre mi otra vez!-Se paro roja del coraje. Pero al ver a Shadow rascando SU trasero , fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

*Splat!*

-Maldita sea! Y eso porque ha sido!?- Se volvio mirandola con furia con una mano en la mejilla afectada.

-Te parece poco tocar mi trasero de esa manera?- Apretaba sus mandibulas y manos furiosa.

Entonces Shadow abrio sus ojos como plato al comprender. Pero luego puso sus ojos en blanco. Suspiro profundo y trato de relajarse.- Escucha. No he tenido ninguna mala intension al hacerlo. Me dejaste caer al suelo y me dolia!- Completo mas que hastiado de la situacion.

-Pero fue tu culpa por lanzarte sobre mi!- Amy se cruzo de brazos y lo vio con indiferencia, se negaba a perder el argumento.

\- Tu! Me provocaste! Causa y efecto!- Dio por terminada la discusion caminando en direccion a la puerta.- Tienes diez minutos para recoger o de lo contrario lo hare yo.- Y tras decir esto, desaparecio de alli.

Amy hizo una mueca de molestia al verlo partir y decidio recoger rapido. Escogio un poco de todo para que el tuviera variedad para escoger y tomo sus cosas hingienicas importantes. Cerro la maleta con un movimiento vago. La cargo y se miro al espejo una ultima vez antes de salir. "Y todo por mi maldito daltonismo."

_**Que les parecio? Jajaja Deja un review si te saque una sonrisa. Este no tiene tanto humor como los anteriores pero lo intente xD Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios! Nos leeremos pronto! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ohhh! Capitulo nuevo! Yey jajajaja! Antes que nada ( como siempre xD ) Quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen y que han tomado un momento para dejar sus reviews! Este es un experimento que no he completado previamente , como mis fics anteriores , pero espero poder continuarlo!**_

_**Atension!**_

_Shadow y Amy tienen un mes hasta que se pueda arreglar el problema de sus cuerpos! XD Asi que en ese tiempo pueden pasar muuuuuchas cosas! Asi que si tienen alguna idea de una situacion para el par , seria un honor poder leerla y plasmarla en el fic! Asi que espero que lo tomen en cuenta! :D_

_**Capitulo IV: Nos bañamos?**_

Alli estaban. Debian de ser las nueve de la noche y todo estaba incomodamente callado. Dado el caso que Amy nunca habia estado en casa de Shadow , le parecia algo raro esta alli.

Amy miraba a sus alrededores en medio de la sala. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto por una suave alfombra rojo cobre mientras las paredes grices le hacian contraste. Los muebles eran blancos ; uno para dos personas y uno para tres. Se encontraban formando una L en medio de la habitacion. Una mesa negra con tope de cristal , estaba posicionada estrategicamente en medio de la sala y alfrente habia un gran tablillero negro. Reconocio el televisor de pantalla plana centralizado sobre este y un par de controles a su lado. Varias consolas y un buen equipo de musica completaban aquella zona de entretenimiento. A cada lado lado del tabillero habian unos estantes repletos de dvd's y juegos.

Suspiro pesadamente y se sento en el sofa para tres personas. No se sentia cansada , en lo absoluto. Era algo raro para ella. Pero sabia que era uno de los bonos por estar en el cuerpo de la forma de vida perfecta. "Tsk!"

Y justo frente a ella se encontraba Shadow. Observaba un punto X fuera de la ventana de cristal. Por momentos aquella cortina blanca se movia sutilmente por la brisa escapada en forma de suspiros por parte de el. No le prestaba atension a su acompañante. No queria verla. Eso significaba recordar que ella estaba en su cuerpo. Era como si un espejo lo persiguiera. "Humph…" Concentro su vista en el cristal y otro suspiro escapo de sus labios al ver su reflejo.

-Podria ser peor.- Rompio el silencio sin verlo. No recibio ninguna señal de que el la habia escuchado y solo rodo sus ojos antes de mirarlo.- Podrias relajarte? Me arrugaras la cara si continuas con tu ceño fruncido todo el dia.- Se quejo cruzada de brazos.

-Humph.- Sonrio con amargura antes de voltear a verla.- No es posible que sea peor.- Rodo sus ojos y camino para sentarse en el otro mueble.

-Claro que si! Podrias estar en el cuerpo de Sonic jajajaja!

Shadow alzo una ceja al volver a ver como reia. Jamas. Nunca! Podra acostumbrarse a eso. Ni el mismo se reia de aquella forma. Era…era demasiado alegre. Se veia mal. Muy mal! Se halo de las puas y solto un gruñido frustrado mientras se dejaba caer en el sofa.

-Oye! Cuida tu postura!- Se quejo molesta cortando su risa.

-Podrias dejar de quejarte!?- Gruño mirandola de forma amenazante sin moverse de su lugar.

-Bien! Despues no te quiero escuchar quejandote de dolor de espalda!- Advirtio antes de acostarse de la misma forma que el.

-Dolor de espalda? Enserio , Rose?- Se acomodo mas derecho y la vio con cansancio.

-Si! Mi cuerpo es delicado. Cuidalo o sufre las consecuencias.- Rio con arrogancia al pensar que ella no tendria ese problema. "Al menos sacare algo bueno de esto."

-Te habia comentado antes cuanto te odio?- cerro sus ojos antes de verla con indiferencia.

-El sentimiento es mutuo ,quierido.- Sonrio ampliamente ignorando la actitud del invasor en su cuerpo y decidio pararse a investigar mas el lugar.

-A donde demonios crees que vas ?- Se paro rapidamente y la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo.

-Oye!- Se quejo safandose de su agarre.- Ya que no pareces tener intensiones de mostrarme tu casa , lo hare yo misma.- Hablo con obviedad en su voz antes de tratar de continuar. Pero el volvio a aguantarla.

-No! Es MI casa y YO decido que puedes ver y que NO!- La halo con fuerza y la hizo caer sentada sobre el sofa. Esta lo vio intensamente antes de tratar de volver a pararse.

-Si voy a vivir a…

-NO te impondras ante mi! Si quieres Mi respeto! RESPETAME!

Amy lo vio con algo de temor y plego sus orejas en su cabeza y aparto la mirada. No era que le temiera en lo absoluto , pero sabia que el tenia razon. Si bien , nunca han sido cercanos pero siempre se han respetado. Suspiro antes de asintir.

-Lo siento. Pero necesito que estes conmigo en esto. Estoy en un lugar que no conosco con alguien que tampoco conosco.- Sonrio con tristeza buscando sus ojos.

El la miraba con desconfianza. Estudiaba todos sus movimientos.- Bien. Antes de comenzar a "convivir" , debemos imponer reglas.- Suspiro derrotado y se sento a su lado mirando al televisor apagado.

-Me parece justo. Y , ya que es tu casa , comienza tu.- Sonrio cordial e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que comenzara a hablar.

-Perfecto.- Permanecio sin expresion alguna unos segundos.-Primero que nada , respeta mi espacio.- Comenzo a hablar sin mirarla.

-Ok…- Se encogio de hombros y recargo los codos sobre sus rodillas para luego poner el peso de su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos mientras lo miraba con mucha atension.

-Empezemos con MI cuerpo.- Se cruzo de brazos y volteo a verla con seriedad. Ella permanecio en la misma posicion.- Nada de comida chatarra. No se te ocurra intentar usar mis zapatos. No vuelvas a saltar sobre el Faker! Nada de actutudes infantiles en publico. Por ninguna circunstancia te quites los aros y mucho menos uses mi esmeralda.- Amy asintia monotonamente sin prestarle mucha atension.

-Ok. Mientras piensas que mas no puedo hacer , yo mencionare mis condiciones.- Shadow asintio.-La misma razon de la comida chatarra. No quiero estar hecha una pelota cuando recupere mi cuerpo. Deja de fruncir tanto el ceño! Se amable con mis amistades o simplemente evita estar cerca de ellos. Nada de retar a nadie ; no necesito mas enemigos. Siempre us…-Amy freno de golpe al sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban.

-Siempre que?- La vio con confusion.

-Ehhh…Shadow. Que pasara cuando tengamos que…bueno , tu sabes. Ir al baño y cambiarnos?-Ahora no lo miraba. Sonreia y hacia muecas nerviosas mientras jugaba con sus dedos y luego se rascaba la cabeza.

Shadow puso sus ojos en blanco ; irritado por lo estupido que se veia nervioso y sonrojado. Pero luego cayo en cuenta y miro su cuerpo , o mas bien el de Amy. No tardo en sonrojarse por igual , pero sacudio su cabeza ante los pensamientos turbios que recorrian su mente.

-Tengo que hacer pipi como hombre! Oh por caos!- Se paro y camino en circulos frente a Shadow que la miraba con una media sonrisa ; algo pervertida y tuvo que morderse el labio para no reir. "Los labios de Rose son mas suaves de lo que parecen…Que demonios? Es oficial! Me estoy volviendo loco!" . Con suerte Amy no vio esto.-Shadow!

-Que demonios quieres que haga?- Miro al techo con frustracion y luego se paro frente a ella que lo miraba atonita.

-Tienes que enseñarme como hacer pipi como hombre!-Se cruzo de brazos y lo vio con decisión.

-Que? No seas ridicula!- Se dio un golpe en la cara con la mano abierta y nego con la cabeza ante el pensamiento de el haciendo eso.

-Pero…

-Rose , no eres una niña!

-Tampoco un hombre!

-Bueno ah…

-Calla!- Entrecerro sus ojos y resoplo molesta distorcionando su boca con molestia.

-Aprende! Malditasea! Ademas no es como si fuera una gran ciencia!- La miro con irritacion deseando poder hacer un control caos y desaparecer. Ir lejos de su yo histerico. ( xD)

-Almenos dime mas o menos como lo hago.- Pidio apenada mirando al suelo.

-Muy bien. Te cojes el p…mhh!- Amy le habia tapado la boca con una de sus manos al arrepentirse de haber pedido aquello.

-Olvidalo! Lo averiguare por mi misma!- Se alejo de el antes de que la matara por aquella accion y se recargo de la pared de la entrada con la espalda plana y se dejo caer en el suelo. El solo pensamiento de que tendria que tocar a Shadow intimamente le daba escalofrios y mas si ella iba a sentirlo.

-GRRR!

-Lo siento! Ok.- Rodo sus ojos en señal de exasperacion.

-Humph!- Se cruzo de brazos y volvio a dejarse caer en el sofa.

Un prolongado silencio volvio a invadir la atmosfera. Amy lo miro y luego volvio a recorrer la vista por la casa. De ser por ella se habria quedado dormida alli mismo , pero aun tenian otro delicado asunto que tratar.

-Emm , Shadow?- Lo llamo dudosa antes de volver a mirarlo. El solo movio las orejas , con esto supo que la estaba escuchando.- Que haremos para bañarnos?- Sonrio algo insegura apartando la vista.

-Amy. No tienes que bañarte como "hombre". Con que mantengas mi cuerpo limpio y sin que huela a fresas con manzana esta bien.- Abrio sus ojos para verla con cansancio. Pero ella se mantenia jugando con la alfombra.

-No se trata de eso! Tu! No te quiero tocando MI cuerpo!- Lo vio acusadoramente mientras se paraba frente a el con ambas manos en sus caderas.

-Tsk! Ya quisieras , Rose.- Sonrio con arrogancia molestandola aun mas.

-Shadow the hedgehog!- Oh si! Si nunca han visto a Shadow rojo del coraje esta es su oportunidad ( xD ).

-Y ahora que? Quieres que no me bañe?- Su semblanse te volvio frio.

-No! Ewww! Es que bueno…

-Tu vas a tocar cuerpo cuando te bañes y no tengo ningun problema con eso! Orinaras con mi…

-OKOKOKOKOK!- Intento de que no continuara. Parecia un niño cuando le dicen que santa no existe.

-PENE en la mano!- Continuo asegurandose que ella no escuchara y sonrio de medio lado.

-Eres un sucio!- Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Y tu una niña inmadura!- Contraataco volviendose serio.

-Pervertido!- Inflo sus cachetes y saco la lengua.

-Basta con esa mueca ridicula , Rose.- Le advirtio colocando una mano en su cadera y dejando caer la otra.

-Pues deja de hablar con tanto descaro!

-Rose , estoy llegando al limite de mi paciencia y no te lo recomiendo.

-Pero es que tu…

-YO nada! Que edad tienes ? Seis? Ya eres una adulta! Actua como tal! O acaso aun piensas que los bebes vienen con la cigüeña?

-No se trata de eso!- Grito frustrada.- No quiero que toques mi cuerpo y punto!

-Y que propones? Que tu me bañes?- Balbuceo con ironia alzando una ceja.

-Eso es! Yo te bañare!- Todo el coraje desaparecio y dio un salto de alegria mientras sonreia.

-NO!

-Oye!

-No soy un bebe! No me vas a bañar!

\- Shadow por favor!- Rogo desesperada viendolo con ojos de cachorrito.

-NO!

-Oh vamos!- Alzo sus manos al aire en forma desesperada.

-Ok. - Sonrio con prepotencia y la vio intensamente.

-No me gusta esa mirada.- Abrio sus ojos como platos y retrocedio al ver como el se acercaba amenazante.

-Tsk! Si tu me puedes bañar , yo a ti tambien.- Le advirtio continuanto hasta acorralarla contra la pared.

-Ba…ba…ñarnos juntos?- Trago pesado al imaginar aquello. El asintio sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

-Suena justo.- Suspiro derrotada y asintio antes de mirar aquellas esmeraldas que la observaban con intensidad. Shadow sonrio satisfecho y se alejo de ella , volviendo a su lugar en el sofa.

_**Que les parecio? Jajajaja Amy va a hacer pipi como hombre xD**_

_**Espero que lo disfrutaran aunque sea un poco! Dejen un review si les saque una sonrisa ;D Nos leeremos pronto!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ufff! Este proyecto no es tarea facil xD Pero no soy de rendirme facil asi que continuo aunque tarde en actualizar u.u Gracias a todos los que me dejan saber que los he hecho reir jajajaja Supongo que tambien puedo hacer algo de comedia xD Solo me falta intentar un fic de terror…mmmm talvez luego xD **_

_**Capitulo V: Trabajo en equipo**_

-Pero porque me toca ir al sofa?-La voz irritada y algo infantil de Shadow resonaba por todo el apartamento.

-Porque es MI casa y yo decido quien duerme donde!- Repetia por milesima vez la voz indiferente de Amy.

-Awww! Vamos! Se un caballero!

-Humph! Los papeles han cambiado. Yo soy la dama ahora.- Humorizo con arrogancia intentando imitar el tono orgulloso de la rosada.

-Shadow!

Shadow se mantenia de brazos cruzados frente a su puerta , evitando que Amy entrara. Se podria decir que llevaban media hora discutiendo del tema. El solo rodaba sus ojos y se frotaba las cienes en un intento por no asesinar a Amy e ir a dormir. Pero que conste que solo lo evitaba porque sabia que igual y no podria matarla. Ademas de que se pegaria un balazo si tiene que quedarse en su cuerpo por el resto de su vida.

-Rose , en buen plan. Ya vete a dormir.-Gruño entredientes llegando al limite de su cordura.

-Pero dormire incomoda! Despertare con dolor de espalda!- Rogo con sus manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro mientras realsaba su labio inferior para verse mucho mas triste. ( N/A: Awwww imaginan a Shadow haciendo eso? XD)

-En primer lugar : Deja de hacerme ojitos! No te funcionara. Recuerda que estas en mi cuerpo y solo te hace ver mas irritante! Segundo: MI cuerpo esta diseñado para cualquier situacion. Puedes dormir parada si te da la gana y despertaras como nueva. Y tercero: Deja de lloriquear y vete a dormir! Estoy cansado! Y si piensas que ahora estoy gruñon y amargado , no querras verme cuando no me dejan dormir!-Enumero con sus dedos mientras se mantenia con los ojos cerrados.

Y justo antes de que Amy pudiera responder , el sonido de la puerta cerrarse en su cara y el 'click' de la puerta resonaron en sus ahora muy , muy sencibles orejas.

-Grrr…-Musito roja del coraje y regreso a regaña dientes a la sala , dejandose caer en el sofa para poder intentar dormir.

A eso de las tres de la mañana , Shadow desperto de golpe. "Maldision! Debo de revisar a Amy. Capaz y que destruyera mi casa en medio del coraje…" Se froto sus ojos y salio de la cama arrastrando sus pies por el cansancio. Todo estaba totalmente oscuro y silencioso. Demasiado silencioso para su gusto cuando hay visitas. Entrecerro sus ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y se preparo para girar al final del pasillo y llegar a la sala.

*Zas!*

-Ahhhh!- Cayo al suelo con una fuerte migraña al haber sido atacado de lleno en la cara con algo metalico.

-Shadow! Ay! Perdon! Perdon! Lo siento! Pense que era un ladron!- Amy dejo caer el sarten que traia en mano ( arma con la que ataco a Shadow) y se arrodillo rapidamente sobre el para revisarlo.

-Grrrrr!- El piko-piko hammer aparecio en manos de Shadow mientras se ponia depie y se acercaba a Amy amenazante con la cara roja del coraje y el golpe.

-S..Sha..dow?- Retrocedio intimidada viendolo con temor mientras mantenia sus manos frente a ella para detenerlo.

-Por…que…demonios…has…hecho esooooo!?- Era fuego lo que habia aparecido en sus ojos?

-Va..vamos Shadow…No…no hay…porque acudir a la violencia…piensa en tus hijos…-Se detuvo al su espalda chocar contra la pared.

-Hijos? De que demonios hablas , Rose?No acudir a la violencia cuando me atacaste con un maldito sarten?- Se tiro de las puas con frustracion al desaparecer un poco su coraje y con el , el piko-piko.

-Emmm…-Miro al lado rascandose la cabeza.

-Espero que sea la primera y la ultima vez! Aquí no entra nadie! NADIE! A menos que este mal de la cabeza o desee morir. Ademas , que carajos haces despierta a esta hora?- Se cruzo de brazos y respiro profundamente antes de mirarla lo mas friamente posible.

-No puedo dormir.-Suspiro con tristeza mirando al suelo.

-Porque no?

-La casa esta muy silenciosa y los grillos y ranas afuera se escuchan tan claramente que siento que estan dentro de mis orejas!-Se tapo las orejas dramaticamente mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

-Eso es todo?

-Te parece poco?- Hablo sus ojos como platos como si fuera la cosa mas aterradora posible.

Shadow solo rodo sus ojos antes de dar media vuelta para irse por donde mismo habia venido. Amy abrio la boca , incredula de cómo el se habia marchado sin importarle lo que de habia dicho.

Resoplo con cansancio y se dejo caer en el mueble mirando al techo con sus manos tapando las orejas. Era cierto lo que el le habia dicho. El sofa era muy comodo en aquel cuerpo y no era problema para dormir , pero el ruido? Nunca se podria acostumbrar a tener la audicion tan aguda.

Segundos mas tarde sus orejas se encrisparon al escuchar pasos acercandose a su posicion. Solo se mantuvo con sus ojos cerrados esperando ignorarlo. Pero algo cayo sobre su pecho y tuvo que abrir sus ojos para ver que era. Entonces tomo la pequeña caja de carton y la abrio , para ver unos tapones de oidos. Fruncio su ceño y lo miro.

-Es mi cuerpo. Se lo que estas pasando. Muchas veces los he necesitado para dormir.- Simplifico con indiferencia antes de marcharse.

-Gracias…- Sonrio colocandoselos y sonriendo levemente antes de cerrar sus ojos para , finalmente dormir. O no?

-Como demonios duermes con esta cosa? Es incomoda!- Se quejo halando el vestido con ganas de desgarrarlo y alejarlo del cuerpo.

-No lo hago. Los vestidos no son para dormir. Usa una pijama!- Respondio cansada retirando uno de los tapones y mirandolo sobre el espaldar del mueble.

-Bien. Ire a cambiarme…-Suspiro antes de girarse y volver al cuarto.

Amy abrio los ojos de par en par al imaginar a Shadow quitandose la ropa y viendo su cuerpo desnudo. "oh! No!" Corrio alarmada al cuarto encontrandolo rebuscando en la maleta.

-Espera!- Lo alejo de la maleta recobrando el aliento.

-Ahora que demonios haces aquí? Fuera!- Grito mirandola retante.

-No! YO! Y solo yo! Visto y desvisto mi cuerpo!- Se cruzo de brazos y le elevo la voz con autoridad.

-Tienes que estar de broma!- Gruño de la misma manera.

-No. No lo estoy.- Nego con la cabeza antes de darle la espalda y buscar una de sus prendas de dormir y una bufanda.

-De ninguna manera!- Nego molesto al ver como ella se volvia a dirigir hacia el con la bufanda en manos.

-Es esto o duermes incomodo!- Advirtio con su mano libre en su cadera.

-Porque no puedo hacerlo solo? Cual es tu problema?

-MI problema es que hay un HOMBRE en MI cuerpo! Si fueras homosexual la cosa seria diferente. No lo eres , cierto?-Lo miro con curiosidad.

-Que?NO! Claro que no soy homosexual! Porque demonios pensarias eso?

-Mmm…bueno, nunca te hemos visto con una chica y…

-Basta. Estas pisando campo minado , Rose.- Advirtio friamente.

-No preguntare que significa eso.-Respondio con nerviosismo mirando a otro lado.

-Humph!

-Te dejaras vestir o no?-Inquirio mas calmadamente.

-Sabes que eventualmente vere tu cuerpo desnudo , cierto?-Comento mirandola intensamente a los ojos.

-Eso que significa…?- Un fuerte sonroje recorrio sus mejillas al escuchar aquello y verlo caminar en su direccion.

-Hablo que cuando me toque bañarme o mejor dicho : Cuando NOS toque bañarnos.-Sonrio con malicia frenando frente a ella.

-No! Ambos lo haremos con los ojos vendados.- Informo mostrandole la bufanda y sonriendo triunfante.

-Mmm…-Su sonrisa desaparecio y su mascara de indiferencia tomo su lugar. Cerro sus ojos indicandole que procediera.

Amy sonrio complacida y le vendo los ojos en silencio. Lo rodeo y bajo la cremallera de su vestido y dejo que cayera al suelo por su propio peso. Shadow suspiro al sentir como esta rosaba su espalda.- Puedes apurarte? Esto ya es demasiado incomodo como para que lo prolongues mas.

Amy solo lo ignoro y busco el camison.- Sube las manos.- Pidio sutilmente frente a el con la prenda en sus manos. Lo escucho resoplar y acudir a su mandato sin muchos animos. Rio levemente al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas y procedio a terminar de vestirlo.- Listo! Mejor?- Retrocedio antes de retirar la bufanda de sus ojos y verlo con una sonrisa.

-Si. Pero tu maldito sosten es algo incomodo.-Arqueo una ceja al sentir las barillas de aquella pieza intima.

-Ah ah ah! Nada de dormir sin sosten! No quiero que mis pechos se vuelvan flacidos por que tu no puedas soportar tenerlos puestos!- Advirtio mostrandole su dedo indice y moviendolo de lado a lado desaprovatoriamente.

-Como sea. Ya te puedes LARGAR de MI cuarto?

-Sisisisisi! -Respondio con fastidio saliendo del cuarto.

Shadow solo fue a poner seguro en su puerta y recargo su espalda sobre la puerta. "Eso…fue realmente incomodo."

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Una atractiva murcielago blanca , paseaba contorneando sus caderas y batiendo sus pestañas coquetamente. Caminaba calmadamente en direccion a casa de su compañero para revisar que aun siguieran con vida. Pero su expresion serena fue suplantada por una divertida al escuchar los gritos tras la puerta del azabache.

-Que me des el maldito cepillo , Rose!

-NO! Nadie usara MI cepillo! Porque no usas el tuyo?

-Amy! Es TU maldita boca la que voy a lavar! Dejate de estupideces!

-No! No hay forma de que yo meta esa cosa en mi boca!

-Juro que si no estuvieras en mi cuerpo ya estarias mil metros bajo la tierra!

Rouge rio escuchando aquella situacion. Parecian un matrimonio mal llevado peleando antes de ir a trabajar.

_**Muy bien! Aquí termina! Jajajaja este par es un desastre xD Creen que algun dia puedan soportarse? Mmmm jajajajaja Muchas gracias por leerme! Deja un review si te saque una sonrisa! Nos leeremos pronto! Chao! ;D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jajajaja hasta yo me rio cada vez que veo las situaciones de este par xD Muchas gracias a : Akum ,InvaderArinny , Silvianime , KimeShuga y Abril Amrica642 por sus reviews! Ojala y continuen riendo con este capitulo jajajaj **_

_**Capitulo VI: Maldita lluvia**_

La murcielago blanca miraba con cara divertida a ambos erizos frente a ella. Hacia unos cinco minutos que habian dejado de pelear. Amy se encontraba en el sofa con sus brazos cruzados y una pose muy de Shadow con aquel ceño fruncido. El , por otra parte , estaba fulminando a la vampireza que invadia su hogar.

-Ok. A lo que vine.- Comenzo ha hablar intentando sonar lo mas seria posible.- Ha habido un derrumbe en Angel Island y necesito de Sh…Amy para que nos ayude a sacar las rocas del camino.- Se dirigio a Shadow.

-Que te hace pensar que te ayudare?-Inquirio Shadow con irritacion.- Dile a tu guardian que lo haga.- Se cruzo de brazos observandola con prepotencia.

-Mmm…no necesito tu ayuda , querido. Amy ahora es la fuerte aquí!- Contra ataco con la misma arrogancia halando a Amy a su par.

-Lo hare con gusto!- Chillo alegre.

-Grrr , Rose!- Se paro y la alejo de Rouge rapidamente.

-Oye!- Se solto de su agarre y lo miro con molestia.

-Recuerda a quien le pertenece esa fuerza.- Advirtio sin mirarla.

-Pero quiero ayudar!- Se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero infantil.

-jajaajaj…- Paro al recibir la mirada asesina de Shadow.- …lo siento. Es que no me acostumbro a ver a mister grumpy haciendo pucheros como niña jajajaja!

-Juro que cuando regrese a mi cuerpo ,me las desquitare todas!- Resoplo molesto caminando en direccion al cuarto.

-Y tu a donde crees que vas?-Cuestiono Amy cruzada de brazos.

-A cambiarme!- Escucho como su respuesta hacia eco en el pasillo.

-Ah ok.- Sonrio mas calmada.- Que? Espera! Vuelve aquí HEDGEHOG!-Grito molesta desapareciendo en el mismo pasillo ante la curiosa mirada de Rouge.

"Sera un mes mue interesante."

-000000000000000000000000000000-

En Angel Island todo era un caos. Muchos corrian de un lado a otro gritando que se acercaba su fin y otros simplemente intentaban sacar a todos del area afectada.

-Izquierda!

-Derecha!

Sonic y Tails debatian en como sacar a un chao de los escombros. El chao solo los miraba con una gota de sudor en su frente y ojos consternados.

-OK! Ok. Tu tiras para la derecha y yo para la izquierda.- Intento razonar el zorrito mientras halaba una rama.

-Pero si sacas las ramas las piedras colapsaran encima del chao!-Dramatizo alejando a su amigo de dos colas de la corteza.

-A este paso el chao morira de hambre esperando por ustedes.- La voz burlona de Shadow resono en las orejas de ambos.

-Si crees poder hacerlo mejor , porque no nos concedes los honores?-Sugirio con sarcasmo señalando al pequeño derrumbe.

-Sonic , recuerda que es Amy.-Susurro desaprobatoriamente Tails al halar a Sonic para darle espacio a Sonic.

-Ah! Cierto. Lo siento , Ammes.-Se disculpo apenado rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Humph! Mira y aprente.- Amy lo observo por su hombro y sonrio de medio lado.

Rouge y Shadow se reunieron junto con Tails y Sonic para ver que se proponia Amy ahora. Ella simplemense te arrodillo y le sonrio al chao.

-Estaras bien , pequeño.-Susurro con dulzura retirando uno de sus guantes para poder introducir su mano en el diminuto agujero en el que se podia ver el ser azul.

-Eahg! Creo que vomitare si continuo escuchando a Shadow hablar de esa manera.- Saco su lengua en señal de desagrado.

-Podrias cerrar la boca , Faker!- Gruño Shadow a su par mirandolo de forma asesina.

-Jajajaja sin duda Amy suena mejor llamandote de esa forma que Shadow.-Bromeo Tails causando que Rouge riera.

-Ja! No podria estar mas deacuerdo jajajaja.- Se mofo la murcielago uniendose a Tails.

Tanto Sonic como Shadow los silenciaron al verlos rojos del coraje.

-Sosten mi mano. Confia en mi.- La voz grave de Shadow volvio a llamar la atension de los presentes.

El chao miraba con duda y cierto miedo aquellos ojos sangre. Luego miraba la mano desnuda del azabache y volvia a ver aquellas orbes. Amy suspiro con tristeza. No era posible que aun intentando verse dulce , el se sintiera intimidado por su presencia.

-Prefieres que Sonic y Tails te saquen?-Sugirio con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada. Automaticamente , el chao tomo uno de sus dedos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Esto la hizo sonreir.- Contol caos!

Segundos mas tarde aparecieron frente a sus amigos.

-Chao!Chao!- El pequeño abrazo a Amy como muestra de agradecimiento. Amy correspondio con alegria y asintio alejandose de el para que partiera.

Entonces se fijo en los presentes y sonrio con malicia al verlos con la boca abierta.-No se queden ahí! Hay muchos mas a quienes ayudar.- Rio colocandose el guante nuevamente y caminando lejos del grupo.

-Apuesto que ni a ti se te habria ocurrido.- Provoco Rouge en su tipico tono picaro.

-Humph!

El dia transcurrio tranquilamente. No hubo mas derrumbes ni problemas con ninguno de los zoomorfos paranoicos. Bueno , eso fue hasta que comenzo a llover.

-Ahhh! Corran! La inundacion es inminente!-Corrio desesperado un jaguar mayor de manera histerica hasta que choco contra una gran roca y cayo inconsciente al suelo.

-Ok? Ehh creo que es mejor que ya no vayamos.-Sonrio nerviosa Amy intentando no mirar al felino en el suelo.

-Aun no terminamos. Pense que querias ayudar.-Recalco Shadow con indiferencia a su par.

-Lo se! Pero mi sistema inmunologico no es una porqueria y si me mejo demasiado cachare un resfriado.-Informo con una mueca de molestia mirando al cielo.

-Rose.

-Si ya se! Estoy en tu cuerpo! Pero dudo mucho que tu quieras pasar por esa incomoda experiencia.-Suspiro girandose para verlo alfin.

-Crees que no puedo soportar un estupido resfriado?- Inquirio con molestia al sentirse ofendido.

-Alguna vez has estado enfermo , Shadow?- Se cruzo de brazos al verlo con obviedad.

-No.-Respondio friamente cruzandose de brazos.

-Entonces no quieres pasar por eso. Vamos a…

-Quien te ha dado derecho de ordenarme que debo hacer?-Cuestiono con arrogancia.

-Ahhhg! Sabes que? Olvidalo! Enfermate! Luego no te quiero quejandote!- Se puso roja del coraje ante la actitud del invasor en su cuerpo.

Fruncio su ceño al verla partir ignorandolo por completo. Sabia que solo tenia dos opciones : ir tras ella y continuar aquella discusion antes de que terminen regresando a la casa o decirle que mejor regresan a la casa. De las dos maneras terminarian haciendo lo que ella quisiera. -Grrrr!-Gruño frustrado antes de seguirla.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

La tormenta solo habia empeorado a medida que caia la tarde. El par de erizos se encontraban secando sus puas a una distancia considerable del otro sin decir nada.

-Deberias darte un baño.-Sugirio Amy sentandose en el sofa.

-Deja de actuar como si fueras mi madre , Rose.-Replico con fastidio.

-Solo es una sugerencia.- Se encogio de hombros ignorandolo para evitar caer en otro argumento con el.

Entonces Shadow sonrio con malicia causando un gran escalofrio en Amy.-No me lo to…tomes a mal. Me gusta que sonrias , pero no de esa manera.-Lo miro con nerviosismo al tiempo que tragaba pesado.

-Tsk! Porque , Rose?-Continuo viendola de aquella manera mientras caminaba lentamente en su direccion.

-Ya! No juegues asi conmigo!-Se quejo con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz haciendose chiquita en aquel sofa.

-Yo no juego , Rose.-Informo con seriedad parando frente a ella cruzado de brazos.-Aceptare tu 'sugerencia' y me ire a bañar.

-Ah ok…

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

_**Yo creo que Amy esta por darse cuenta de lo que Shadow planea jajajaja Esto ha sido todo por ahora! No olviden dejar un review si les he sacado una sonrisa :D Nos leeremos pronto! Chaooo ;D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yey! Nuevo capitulo ^^ hahaha muchas gracias a :Renma Hiner , Akum y MarikiTTa ( gracias por tu idea! La pondre en uno de los proximos capitulos! ^^) gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews! **_

_**N/A: Este capitulo sera rate M xD Solo por si acaso! Porque? Mmm no , no es un lemmon pervertidos jajaja pero si hay cosas explicitas y bueno ya sabran! Asi que los dejo con este capitulo!**_

_**Capitulo VII: Maldito cuerpo traisionero**_

La lluvia golpeaba levemente los cristales ahumados de las ventanas de aquella solitaria vivienda. Todo estaba en silencio y algu oscuro. Oh! Esperen! Hay un sonido intermitente dentro de la habitacion de cierto erizo negro ; que ahora es rosa.

Dentro de la recamara se podia distinguir a un Shadow cruzado de brazos frente a la puerta del baño y una Amy con toalla en mano , dando golpes en el suelo con visible irritasion en su rostro.

-Esto ya es demasiado hasta para ti.- Comentaba Shadow mirandola con molestia.

-No! Aun no es tiempo de que te bañes!- Exclamaba con frustracion tirandose de las puas.

-Acaso no te bañas todos los dias?-Elevo una ceja mirandola de arribabajo.

-Que? Claro que si!-Respondio ofendida cruzandose de brazos.

-Entonces apartade y salgamos de esto de una vez y por todas!- Gruño entredientes apretando el pedazo de tela.

-Pero…

-Tu misma me sugeriste que me bañara! Porque tienes que ser tan bipolar?- La fulmino con la mirada cuando vio como ella le sacaba la lengua.

-No me fije en lo que implicaba eso!

-Entonces prefieres que me enferme antes de dejarme bañar?-Suspiro pesado frotando sus sienes.

-Si lo pones asi suena terrible.-Respondio rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Rose , tenemos que hacer esto tarde o temprano.-Murmuro con seriedad.

-Ok! Tu ganas! -Respondio con exasperacion elevando sus manos al aire.

Shadow sonrio de medio lado al ver como esta entraba al baño de mala gana.

Amy suspiro pesadamente mirando su reflejo en aquel enorme espejo del tocador del baño de Shadow. Este era de media pared y lo demas era un gran tocador blanco , al igual que las paredes , con lavamanos y varios articulos de hingiene bucal.

Detrás de ella aparecio Shadow , mirando su reflejo por igual. Sus miradas parecieron estar serenas en aquel momento. Era algo incomodo para ambos lo que estaban por hacer. Pero peor era estar todos apestosos.

Amy se giro mirando aquellas orbes verdes dirigidas a ella.-Espera un segundo.- Informo saliendo del cuarto dejandolo algo confundido.

Segundos mas tarde , Amy llego con un par de bufandas. Shadow gruño levemente , pero no dijo nada , solo queria darse una ducha. Le extendio una y permanecio con la otra. Lo observo esperando su aprobacion y cuando lo vio asintir , le cubrio los ojos ; el hizo lo mismo con ella.

El sostuvo su brazo guiandola a la gran ducha luego de correr la puerta de cristal. Ambos se detuvieron frente a frente.-Bien. Comenzemos. Girate.-Comando calmadamente la de ojos carmin.

El asintio y se giro. Amy alcanzo su espalda y atrapo la cremallera de este entre sus dedos. Lo bajo lentamente , causando escalofrios al rosado. Una vez abajo , volvio a deslizar sus manos por la , ahora desnuda , espalda rosada ; todo para no perderse en lo que hacia.

Llego a sus hombros y retiro las mangas cortas hasta que terminaron por caer al suelo junto con el resto de la pieza. Shadow se mantenia con sus ojos cerrados , buscando concentrarse en algo mas. Pero sus ojos es abrieron de golpe al sentir como le desabrochaba el sosten y se lo retiraba con velocidad. Se podia apreciar el reflejo de aquellas mejillas rosadas pintadas en carmin y sus orejas abajo.

Amy respiro profundo antes de tocar su brazo delicadamente y guiarlo para que se girara. Sonrio levemente al notar como el se sobresaltaba al sentir su tacto.

Sintio como ella paseaba sus manos por su pecho , senos y vientre hasta llegar a sus caderas. Escalofrios era lo de menos en aquellos momentos. Su cuerpo se comenzaba a calentar sin el desearlo. Su respiracion se entrecortaba por momentos y la sensacion de sus manos no desaparecia hasta luego de unos segundos de haber abandonado aquella hubicacion. Presiono mas sus ojos bajo aquella tela y cerro sus manos con fuerza. Ahora ella bajaba aquel bikini naranja que a el tanto le habia llamado la atension.

Amy retiro las botas , recogio la ropa y las lanzo fuera de la ducha. Shadow se quito los guantes y los lanzo por igual. Ahora era su turno. Agarro con algo de rudeza los brazos de Amy , sorprendiendola y dejando escapar un jadeo.

Ahora era ella la que experimentaba quellos malditos escalofrios al sentir como aquellas manos se paseaban por sus brazos y comenzaban a retirar aquellos brazaletes y guantes. Suspiro por el golpe de emociones. Era como si al quitar los inhibidores , todos sus sentidos se agudizaran aun mas. "Rayos!" no tardo en sentirlo en sus piernas , quitando los air shoes y medias.

Shadow se asomo y dejo los zapatos en el suelo ; con mucha mas delicadeza que nada. Cerro la puerta al entrar y le dio la espalda a Amy para abrir la llave de agua caliente.

Suspiro con alivio al sentir aquel chorro de agua recorrer aquellos cabellos y descender hasta sus pien. Estaba apunto de tocarse y permitir al agua mojarlo por completo , pero volvio a paralizarse al sentir a Amy detrás de el. "Ella me bañara. Como podria olvidarlo?" Penso con irronia al relajarse.

"No puedo. Esto es demasiado." Pensaba ella con nerviosismo al sentir el agua invadir su piel. Shadow se giro y la pego a el agarrando su espalda baja y sosteniendola firme. Ahora Amy estaba mas pasmada que nada. El intento ignorar todo pensamiento y acaricio aquel cuerpo frente a el.

Amy suspiro con aquellas 'caricias' y lo imito. Estrujo aquel cabello rosado hasta que estuvo totalmente mojado , bajo por su cuello y sostuvo sus hombros con fuerza al sentir como el bajaba por su trasero y rozaba aquella cola. "Control , Amy. Este es su cuerpo. No lo toca con ningun tipo de malisia , o si?"

Shadow suprimio un gemido al ella masajear sus cenos con sus manos enjabonadas y la pego a el por acto de inersia ; por ende , Amy fue la que solto el gemido. "Esto , me esta volviendo loco." Se mordio el labio ante el pensamiento y le arrebato el jabon para enjabonarla a ella.

"Se siente tan bien y mal. Chaos que es esto?" Pensaba Amy restreganto el trasero firme ante ella y halando de tanto en tanto la cola ; mientras Shadow masajeaba aquellas largas puas negras y rojas y bajaba por su cuello con aquella sustancia espumosa y resbaloza en manos.

Amy se mordio el labio al el bajar por sus muslos y volver a subir hasta aquella parte blanquecina en su pecho y restregarlo con cierta ansiedad. Volvio a gemir. Ahora Shadow habia sonreido al escucharla. No era el unico siendo traisionado por aquel cuerpo ajeno.

Amy volvio a quitarle el jabon y sin mas preambulos , comenzo a limbiar su zona mas intima. Ahora Shadow gimio con fuerza y presiono su cuerpo aun mas con el de ella. Ella jugueteaba con su clitoris y masajeaba aquellos labios vaginales con ansiedad. " Me gusta como gime. Ok! Que DEMONIOS piensas AMY?"

Pero a todas estas , a Shadow no le importaba. Estaba disfrutando demasiado aquello. Cegado por las nuevas sensaciones. Gruño acariciando la entrepierna de Amy. No tardo mucho en hacer acto de presencia , el miembro perteneciente a Shadow.

Amy meneo sus caderas al sentir las caricias con jabon en aquel palpitante pene. En que momento le habia quitado el jabon? "Que me lleve el mismo demonio…" Penso abrazando aquella delicada figura.

Pero algo dentro de Shadow lo hizo parar de golpe. "Los aros…" Penso algo sobresaltado. Amy hizo una mueca de desilusion al sentir aquella abrupta accion.

-Quitemos el jabon y terminemos.- Comando halandola de mala gana.

Volvieron a repetir el mismo proceso de el principio y este salio de la ducha con ella siguiendolo. Ella estaba mas que confundida y para completar , se sentia estupida.

-Shad…

-Ni una palabra de esto.- Advirtio lanzandole una toalla.

Amy se acerco , torpemente y lo seco. Luego le acomodo la ropa que el habia buscado para cuando terminaran y ambos se quitaron las bufandas. Ella las tomo en silencio y se volvio a colocar los aros , guantes nuevos y botas con medias limpias.

Seco aquellas puas frente al espejo mientras Shadow intentaba peinar aquel cabello rosado con molestia. Rio levemente.

-Dejame ayudarte.- Sugirio mostrandole su mano abierta para que el le entregara el cepillo. El se lo dio a regañadientes y cerro sus ojos al ella deshenrredar y estilizar aquella melena.

-Me ayudas con tu puas? La verdad no entiendo como las mantienes elevadas jajaja.- Pidio con dulzura agarrando una de las puas negras y dejandola caer.

El nego con cierto humor y abrio una de las puertas de bajo el tocador , saco un tipo de gel y se lo unto en las manos. Amy le dio la espalda y espero a que el terminada con ella. Sonrio complacida mirandose en el espejo , Shadow solo apreciaba su 'obra' de arte con sus brazos cruzados.

-Te importa si preparo chocolate para ambos?-Pidio timidamente mirandolo atravez del reflejo del espejo. El solo nego y ella asintio y salio corriendo de alli.

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Unos diez minutos mas tarde , Shadow tomaba el chocolate frente a Amy. Ambos estaban en silencio y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. "Eso ha sido lo mas incomodo que he pasado." Pensaba Amy recordando su baño con ella misma.

Shadow no pensaba en lo ocurrido. Realmente el frio que sentia , no le dejaba pensar en nada. "Debilidad , como la odio." Pensaba irritado , abrazandose a si mismo.

Amy se fijo en esto y le sonrio divertida. Era increible como ella no sentia el mas minimo frio con aquellas temperaturas tan bajas y sin ropa.- Empaque un abrigo , deberias ponertelo.- Rompio el silencio con cierta consternacion en su mirada.

-Humph!- Se cruzo de brazos y la miro con prepotencia. No mostraria debilidad ante nadie. "Erizo terco."

-Bien! Como desees!- Se encogio de hombros y volvio a tomar la taza de ceramica negra y tomo el dulce liquido.

Todo volvio a quedar en silencio pero un nuevo ruido , por parte de Shadow, volvio a acabar con el.

-Achu!

_**Salud Shadow xD Bueno este ha sido el capitulo siete :D Espero que les gustara! No olviden dejarme sus reviews! Nos leeremos pronto! Chao ;D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! Aquí estoy devuelta :D Muchas gracias a todos por leerme en esta desquiciada historia! Y si! Tengo un proposito! Este fic tendra una moraleja al final! Asi que esten atentos xD No los incordio mucho! **_

_**Y, WOW! Creo que es la primera vez que recibo tantos reviews en un capitulo**__**! MUCHAS GRACIAS A: Renma Hiner, Monse,Guest( quien quiera que seas xD) ,Abril Amrica642 ,Adliz ,CELES y MarikiTTa! **_

_**Capitulo VIII: Enfermo**_

Eran mediados de enero. Todos dicen que el invierno es hermoso con nieve y que lo aman! Pero no siempre es asi. Ese dia , ese preciso dia! Estaba lloviendo y hacia un frio de muerte. La nieve estaba a medio derretir , acumulada por las aceras , impidiendo el paso a los peatones. Ya no era hermosamente blanca , no. Ahora es muchos monticulos de hielo enfangado y arenoso. La lluvia se tornaba hielo al caer al suelo y pobres de los que intentaban caminar por alli!

Un Shadow( Era un Shadow pero Amy lo habia poseido xD) deprimido observaba por la ventana de su cocina , el panorama. El cielo estaba oscuro y tronaba de tanto en tanto. "Amo la lluvia , pero en verano!" Pensaba con irritasion mientras terminaba de fregar unos trastes.

-Rose?- La agotada voz de Amy resono a sus espaldas.

Amy se giro con una dulce sonrisa para ver a Shadow frente a ella cruzado de brazos con un pañuelo en una mano, unas terribles ojeras y la nariz toda roja. "Me veo horrible enferma." Penso asintiendo antes de caminar en direccion a Shadow.

-Que demonios traes puesto?-Cuestiono frotando sus cienes con cansancio. "La verdad no se ni porque pierdo el tiempo preguntando."

-emmm…un delantal?-Respondio dudosa mirando el pedazo de tela rosada sobre su cuerpo.

-Me haces ver ridiculo…-Murmuro sentandose en la mesa con molestia.

-Awww yo pienso que te sienta bien el rosa.- Lo provoco con una sonrisa torcida.

-Humph!

-Ademas! Que haces aquí? Te dije que tenias que estar en cama.-Se cruzo de brazos viendolo desaprobatoriamente.

-Desde cuando me dices que hacer? -Gruño con su frente pegada a la mesa. Le dolia todo y su cabeza estaba por explotar.

-Desde que estas en MI cuerpo y ENFERMO!-Aclaro elevando un poco la voz al molestarse.

-Shhhh! No grites!-Se tapo las orejas desesperadamente , al sentir que aquella voz le ataladraba en la cabeza.

La de ojos carmin rodo sus ojos exasperadamente y se giro. Tomo una bolsa que habia dejado en un lado del counter y sirvio agua fria en un vaso. Camino lentamente a la mesa y se sento al lado de Shadow ofreciendole el vaso. Este gruño .

-Toma. Te hara sentir mejor.-Susurro con calidez llamando su atension alfin.

Shadow elevo el rostro y observo la mano extendida de Amy con varias pastillas en esta. Arqueo una ceja mirandola con obviedad.

-Planeas acabar mi sufrimiento envenenandome? -Comento con frialdad.

-ja ja muy gracioso! Enserio , no sabia que tenias sentido del humor.-Respondio viendolo con insistencia para que tomara la medicina.

-Grrrr…-Le arrebato de mala gana las pildoras y se las llevo a la boca , luego tomo toda el agua , golpeo su cabeza contra el frio cristal de la mesa y le extendio el vaso sin mirarla.

Amy sonrio satisfecha , tomo el vaso y lo deposito en el fregadero.-Ahora ve a descansar , porfavor.-Pidio amablemente sin voltear a verlo.

-Conste que lo hago porque lo necesito y no porque me lo digas.-Advirtio intentando salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Amy se encogio de hombros y se giro para verlo partir.-Si como qu…Que demonios traes puesto?-Pregunto sobresaltada al fijarse mejor en su atuendo.

Shadow traia una camisa de manga larga purpura , medias amarillas con rallas blancas y unos conejitos tridimencionales , una bufanda peluda con las orejas de pikachu en un lado y la cola en el otro , unas orejeras azul con mariposas naranjas y un abrigo de cuero con cadenas metalicas.

-jajajajajajajaja!-Tuvo que taparse la boca para no escupir al reir.

-Que te parece tan…ahhhg! Olvidalo! Hoy no te seguire el juego.-Resoplo con molestia continuando su camino.

-jajajajajajajaja! Es que te vez ,digo , me veo ridicula jajajajajajaja!-Se sostuvo el vientre y tuvo que limpiar una lagrima profuga por la risa.

-Oh! Es que acaso tengo que combinarme y vertirme 'super' para estar encerrado y enfermo? No! Asi que cierra la boca!-Grito llegando a su recamara antes de entrar y asotar la puerta. "Esta me las cobro."

Dio varios pasos vagos en direccion a su cama y se dejo caer de cara sin importarle nada. Se sentia como basura , literalmente. Pero aun escuchaba como Amy reia y debia de admitir que su risa podia llegar a ser algo contagiosa.- Tsk…

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Reia y reia sin parar. Aquella imagen era demasiado para ella misma. Pero freno de golpe al sentir una leve urgencia en su zona inferior. "Oh oh…" Corrio deprisa al baño frente al cuarto de Shadow y cerro la puerta de un portazo. Entonces freno de golpe. Se estaba orinando! Saltaba y bailaba extrañamente frente al retrete. "Noo! No puedo hacer esto!" Chillaba mentalmente mientras intentaba contenerse aun mas. "Ahhg! Pero no me puedo hacer encima! Seria demasiado vergonzoso!"

-Rose?-Escucho a Shadow llamarla del otro lado luego de dar un toque en la puerta.

-Largo!- Grito frustrada sudando frio.

-Que demonios pasa ahora?-Gruño molesto y muy irritado por la situacion.

-Nnnnada!- Se mordio el labio sintiendo como estaba apunto de hacerse encima.

-Ok , Amy. Hazlo sola o entrare. Que piensas que es peor para ti?- Sugirio con cierta diversion en su voz. "Oh si que esta disfrutando esto! Karma , te odio!"

-No!

-Amelia…-Le nombro en tono de advertencia.

-Pero…

-Solo usa la logica!

-No pienso tocar tu…ay!- Chillo con mas desesperacion.

-Ok. Voy a entrar…- Informo girando la perilla de la puerta.

-Nooooo! Esta bien! Lo hare!-Suspiro derrotada y llevo las manos a la zona intima , pero no habia nada.-Ahhg! Pero con que?

-Esto deberia ser algo natural. Lo haces ver como un problema mundial.-Dejo caer su cabeza sobre la puerta y suspiro con cansancio. En otro momento estaria burlandose de ella , pero necesitaba dormir o asesinaria a alguien.-Solo piensa en algo que te atraiga sexualmente.-Sugirio con tal seriedad que cualquiera pensaria que estaba frente a un ginecologo.

-Que?

-No tengo que saber que? Solo hazlo o necesitas ayuda?-Replico con desesperacion.

-No! Ya ya…

Amy se relajo como pudo y cerro sus ojos. Suspiro buscando algo que la 'prendiera' y lo primero que vino a su mente la tomo por sorpresa. Imagino como Shadow y ella se bañaban nuevamente , pero en sus respectivos cuerpos. Suspiro casi sintiendo las caricias del azabache recorrer sus curvas con las manos espumosas.

Shadow se sintio algo curioso ante el repentino silencio y pego una de sus orejas a la puerta para escuchar que ocurria. Sonrio satisfecho al oir que Amy habia logrado su cometido y se volteo para regresar a su cuarto.

_**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**_

Dadas las ocho de la noche , Amy miraba con aburricion el televisor. Saltaba de canal en canal sin encontrar que ver y Shadow le habia prohibido que tocara alguna de sus consolas. Penso que lo mejor seria prepararle algo a Shadow antes de que lo siguiera de largo; igual y ya casi le tocaban sus medicamentos.

Apago la television y llego a la cocina sin prisa alguna. Preparo una sopa de vegetales y la sirvio. Sonrio satisfecha y camino a la habitacion de Shadow. Dio un par de toques , pero no recibio respuesta , asi que decidio entrar.

Observo la habitacion oscura y camino con cuidado de no tropezar hasta que llego a la cama. Aprecio el diminuto bulto bajo las sabanas y sonrio con dulzura dejando la bandeja a un lado y sentandose en el borde.

-Shadow.-Le nombro dudosa.

-…-

-Tsk! Despierta dormilonnnnn!- Lo llamo sonoramente , recibiendo un leve gruñido.

Suspiro con cansancio y retiro las sabanas lentamente hasta ver la figura rosada hecha una bolita en la cama.

Shadow sintio escalofrios al sentirse desprotegido y entreabrio uno de sus ojos , encontrandose desarropado. Resoplo rebuscando a ciegas con una mano , pero no la consiguio; solo escucho la risa de un risueño Shadow. "Como odio esto."

-Largo de mi cuarto.-Comando debilmente sin mirarla.

-Lo hare. Pero es hora de tus medicinas y tambien tienes que comer algo o mañana amaneceras peor.-Informo mas serena acomodando la bandeja.

-No tengo intensiones de pararme a preparar algo.-Informo sentandose en su lugar , restregando sus ojos.

-No seas tonto. Te prepare algo de comer y e traido las pastillas.-Le sonrio con dulzura mostrandole la bandeja.

Shadow miro con algo de confusion a la azabache y luego miro la bandeja en su regazo. "Ella ha hecho todo esto por mi?" Se mantuvo pensativo un momento.

-Mmm no te gusta la sopa? Si quieres , puedo preparar algo mas y…

-No. La sopa esta bien.- La interrumpio saliendo de su trance.

-Ohhhh entonces adelante!- Junto sus manos con entusiasmo esperando a que el empezara a comer.

Shadow fijo su mirada esmeralda en direccion a la comida. Pudo ver un plato hondo de ceramica blanca , donde estaba la sopa, a un lado habia un par de galletas export soda ( N/A: no recuerdo como se le dice en general a esas galletas xD). Noto un vaso de jugo de uva en una de las esquinas y las pastillas en el otro lado. Tomo la cuchara , tratando de ignorar la intensa mirada de Amy en el , y tomo un primer sorbo.

-Gahhh!-Casi escupio el liquido hirviendo de su boca y solto la cuchara al acto.

-Que? Que ocurre?- Se sobresalto con temor al no saber que ocurria.

-Quema!-Gruño tomando un gran trago de jugo.

Amy puso sus ojos en blanco.-Es obvio! Tienes que soplarla!

-Nunca lo he hecho.- Se cruzo de brazos viendola con molestia.

-Pues comienza a hacerlo! Porque mi cuerpo es mas sencible que el tuyo.-Advirtio tratando de relajarse.

-Esto es ridiculo.-Mascullo observando la comida de mala gana.

-Quieres que la sople por ti? No me molestaria en lo absoluto.-Ofrecio sonriente extendiendo su mano para tomar la cuchara , pero Shadow le dio un golpe para que retrocediera.

-No soy un bebe , Rose.-Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente cogiendo la cuchara.

-No es nada malo. Ademas nadie tiene porque enterarse.- Le guiño un ojo volviendo a intentar tomar la cuchara.

-Que no , Rose!

-Bieen! Chuch!

Se quedo en silencio mientras el comia. "Quien diria que estaria en esta posicion con Shadow? Siempre imagine cuidar de mi Sonikun mientras estaba enfermo , pero ayudar a Shadow me agrada. Aun no se ni porque lo hago."

-Que es esta sensacion desesperante en mi garganta?-Cuestiono con cara de asco al terminar.

-Es una carraspera , yo tambien la odio. Pero con suerte , ya no la tendras mañana.- Respondio recordando con amargura aquella sensacion carrasposa.

Tomo la bandeja y se preparo para salir.-Rose.- Miro sobre su hombro sin girarse.-Gracias.-Agradecio con seriedad , pero se podia percibir la sinceridad en sus ojos.

-No hay de que.- Asintio con una sonrisa y salio cerrando la puerta.

Este se quedo pensativo mirando a la puerta. La realidad era que nadie nunca se habia preocupado por el de esa manera ; aunque nunca se habia enfermado. Sabia que ella hacia eso por su cuerpo , pero sentia que tambien era por el. "Ahora estas delirando y ni siquiera tienes fiebre." Sacudio sus pensamientos antes de volver a recostarse para descansar.

**-00000000000000000000000000000-**

Dormia placidamente en el sofa luego de haber limpiado un poco y merendado. Ya debian de ser las dos de la mañana y un ruido de afuera la desperto. " Esto de tener una super audicion tiene sus desventajas." Penso con cansancio asomandose por la ventana y localizando una ardilla escarbando en el hielo. "Estupida rata peluda extremadamente adorable."

Se sento en el mueble , lista para dormir , hasta que recordo a Shadow. Se sintio algo preocupada. Entendia que debia de ser terrible experimentar una enfermedad por primera vez en su vida. Busco un vaso de agua y fue de regreso al cuarto de el erizo.

La puerta solto un leve graznido al ser abierta y los pasos de Amy se podian indentificar por el ruido de la madera. "Justo cuando uno quiere ser mas silencioso pasa esto." Dejo el vaso en la mesa de noche y se sento en el borde de la cama. Lo desarropo levemente y lo vio en la misma posicion anterior. Pero noto algo raro. Shadow temblaba y balbuceaba incoherencias. Se giro a un lado para poder distinguirlo mejor y aprecio su ceño fruncido y mandibula apretada.

Entonces se retiro uno de los guantes y rozo su frente con la parte frontal de su mano. Estaba sudando frio y hervia. Amy abrio sus ojos como plato y salio corriendo de alli. Busco unos paños y los humedecio con agua helada. Regreso apresurada y le puso los trapos en la frente ; fue alli cuando este desperto.

-Amy?

_**Muy bien! Hasta aquí lo dejo! (BUUUUUU) jajajaaj!Me dio vergüenza agena cuando escribi la escena del baño y por eso la corte rapido xD Tranquilos! Espero actualizar pronto! :3 Ahora si! Deja un review si te saque una sonrisa! Y muchas gracias por leerme! Nos leeremos pronto ;D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Oh! Por Chaos! :D Muchas gracias a: DarkRevenger, Renma Hiner, CELES, MarikiTTa, Adliz, Guest, Akum y Aki, por sus reviews! Jajajaja Veo que les gusto la escena de Amy haciendo pipi como hombre xD Bueno , bueno xD No los hare esperar mucho! Espero que les guste este capitulo!**_

_**Capitulo IX: Malditos mocos!**_

Amy le explico a Shadow que solo estaba alli para chequearlo y que noto que tenia fiebre. Pero luego de unos quince minutos sin bajar la fiebre , tuvo que acudir a otros metodos. "Lo siento , Shadow. No me queda de otra." Y tras aquel pensamiento , halo la manta gruesa y se fue a buscar una mas fina.

-Que carajos?-Gruño molesto sintiendo como el frio le calaba los huesos.-Rose!

-Ah , ah!- Nego moviendo un dedo de un lado a otro mientras ocultaba la sabana lejos de Shadow para que no se la quitara.- Tienes demasiada temperatura y calentar tu cuerpo tanto , solo hace que suba mas! Asi que me haras el favor y te arroparas con esto!- Advirtio con seriedad lanzandole una frasada roja delgada.

-Tienes que estar de broma!-Se restrego el rostro con frustracion al ver con indiferencia aquel pedazo de tela.-Muero de frio! Que se supone que haga con este pedazo de tela desnutrida!?-Se quejo de brazos cruzados luego de lanzarle la sabana.

-Es eso o un baño de agua fria!-Lo amenazo lanzandosela y señalando al baño.

-No! Ya estoy harto de que me estes mandoneando!- Se dejo caer de espaldas y le arranco las sabanas que vestian la cama para estar mas comodo.

-jajajaja pareces un burrito!- Bromeo fijandose de que solo quedaban las orejas por fuera.-Pero hablo enserio! Di lo que quieras y pelea como desees! Pero ahora YO soy la que tiene mas dominio aquí y te forzare a que te bañes! Asi que tu eliges! Prefieres arroparte con la 'tela desnutrida' o un baño de agua helada?-Sugirio dando golpes en el suelo con su pie mientras esperaba una reaccion.

-Grrrrr! Juro que me cobrare todas y cada unas de…

-Si si si!- Lo cayo burlonamente quitandole todas las frisas y dandole la roja.-Me agradeceras mañana.-Suspiro con cansancio antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Te quedaras mirandome toda la noche?-Cuestiono con su ceño fruncido al ver que no se marchaba.

-Cuando te baje un poco la fiebre me ire al sofa! Ahora trata de descansar.- Respondio de mala gana.

Alli estaba aquella duda otravez. Amy lo cuidaba testarudamente y ya no sabia si era por aplastar su orgullo o porque le preocupaba su salud. Y si. El sabia que Amy se preocupaba por todos y era muy atenta , pero nunca a sido asi con el en particular. "Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer…"

-Rose.-La nombro por lo bajo relajando su semblante.

-Juh?Te sientes peor?- Giro su cabeza y lo vio con cierta consternacion.

-No.-Nego con la cabeza.-Puedes dormir conmigo , si deseas.-Ofrecio luego de suspirar.

Amy abrio sus ojos de sobremanera y se retiro uno de los guantes para revisar su temperatura.-Que haces?-Arqueo una ceja al sentir su tacto en su frente.

-Ummm , pense que te habia vuelto a subir la fiebre…-Confeso con una media sonrisa , alejandose.

-No abuses.- Hablo con tono de advertensia.

-Jajajaja ya! Esta bien! Es que pense que como me odias y bueno tu…

-Yo no te odio , Rose.-Aclaro con seriedad mirando al techo.

-No?-Pregunto con asombro.

-Eres irritante en ocaciones , es todo.-Informo haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza para que se acostara a su lado.

Amy sonrio alegre. Se sentia aliviada al saber que el no la odiaba ; aunque no entendia porque. Se acomodo boca arriba, en la cama toda deshubicada, y giro su rostro para quedar frente a frente con el. Shadow solo asintio antes arroparse por completo y darle la espalda. Ella volvio a sonreir complacida y cerro sus ojos para poder descansar.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Hoy era un buen dia. Estaba soleado , las aves cantaban y todo parecia estar en calma. Amy preparaba el desayuno con una gran sonrisa ; al tiempo que cantaba. Oh! Si Amy estaba cantando! Y se preguntaran , porque sonreia?

Tenia dos motivos: sentia que alfin Shadow la veia como amiga y adoraba la voz de Shadow al cantar. Por este motivo , no podia dejar de cantar. Esa voz masculina , grave y sensu…y tan de el! "Ok, Amy. Que demonios estabas pensando ahora?" Respiro profundo y espero a que la calentura de sus mejillas desapareciera antes de continuar cantando.

"_Stay with me, don't let me go. Because there's nothing left at all. Stay with me , don't let me go , until the ashes of Eden fall…"_

-Ahora tambien cantaras?-Cuestiono Shadow con frialdad a su espalda mientras se sacudia la nariz.

-Awwww me gusta cantar cuando cocino! Asi que acostumbrate!- Advirtio divertida girandose y sacandole la lengua.

-Rose, mi voz no esta hecha para cantar , basta.-Pidio sentandose de mala gana en la mesa y colocando sus codos sobre el frio cristal.

Amy se alejo de la estufa y le reviso la temperatura con su mano. Sonrio complacida al ver que estaba controlada y regreso a la cocina.

-Talvez TU no estes hecho para cantar , pero tu voz es increible cuando le agregas sentimientos y emocion.-Recalco sirviendo unos huevos revueltos con tocino en un par de platos.

-Ahora me daras clases de canto?Jah!-Rodo sus ojos con exasperacion y volvio a sonarse la nariz.

"_Are you with me after all? Why can't i hear you? Are you with me through it all? Then why can't i feel you?"_

Le dirigio una mirada asesina a la de ojos carmin mientras continuaba cantando y le servia el desayuno , jugo y café. "Bien. Admito que mi voz suena bien al cantar , pero Rose nunca me escuchara aceptarlo. Porque ella tiene que complementar todo? Mi voz y sus sentimientos? Que sentimientos?" Se mantuvo pensativo todo el rato que estuvieron comiendo. Al final , Amy le dio sus medicinas y recogio todo para fregar. "Malditos mocos de mierda!" (N/A: Que bueno que eso no es literal! XD Ewwww)

El mobil de Amy sono alertando a ambos. Ella dejo de limpiar para antender el telefono con gran entusiasmo.

-Alooooo!-Contesto sonoramente.

-Rose!

-Aish! Perdon por no actuar como un macho rudo y emo!-Rodo sus ojos ante el de ojos jade y sonrio al escuchar la carcajada de su amigo de dos colas al otro lado de la linea.

-Como me has llamado?

-Mmmm okay!Dime que ocurre antes de que Shadow me descuartize! Jajajaja!-Se dirigio a Tails alejando a Shadow con una pierna mientras el amenazaba con saltarle encima.

-Ah si! Jajajaja! Habra una reunion en mi taller en una hora! Podran llegar?-Pregundo dudoso mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su oreja.

-Mmm claro! Alli estaremos!-Confirmo agachandose y esquivando su piko-piko en manos de Shadow. Luego corto la llamada.

-Tails esta reuniendo a todos en su taller.-Explico calmadamente viendo como Shadow tenia que detener su ataque por sacudirse los mocos.

-Ahora que carajos quiere el ornitorrinco?-Su voz se medio cortaba al tener la nariz tapada.

-Zorro, mocoso! Y no se! Pero es urgente! Vamos?-Mas que pregunta , fue una orden , ella ya estaba llegando a la puerta de salida.

Shadow resoplo con fastidio. No tenia ganas de salir. Aun se sentia como basura y sabia que llenaria al Faker de improperios si se lo encontraba. Pero Tails nunca los reunia por estupideces , asi que debia ser importante.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

-Asi que nos has hecho venir para decirnos que Eggman ha estado muy callado? Es OBVIO!-Gruño con molestia el de ojos jade al dirigirse a Tails.

-Es solo que es demasiado raro! Tiene que estar tramando algo y se que debemos estar alertas.-Respondio el zorrito con cierta preocupacion.

-Hey Shads? Que te pasa? Te vez terrible! Jajajaja!- Se mofo Sonic parado a la par de Shadow.

-Oye! Insinuas que me feo horrible?-Inquirio con furia Amy.

-Que? no! Me refiero a Shadow!- Intento excusarse con nerviosismo. "Vamos , Sonic. No provoques a Amy. En estos momentos tiene la fuerza de Shadow y si antes golpeaba como los mil demonios furiosa , ahora me mata seguro!"

-Es mi cuerpo! Hablaste de mi aspecto! Grrrr!- Se acerco a paso firme viendolo de manera asesina.

-Va…vamos Ammes! Lo siento si?-Se disculpo con su manos alfrente mientras retrocedia un paso.

-Humph!-Se cruzo de brazos y giro su cabeza dramaticamente antes de volver con Tails a su escritorio en el centro del taller.

Shadow estuvo observando la escena con malisia. Como adoraba cuando a Sonic le salia mal la jugada. Al menos sacaria algo de probecho de su salida 'innecesaria'.

\- Awww el pobre Shady esta enfermo. Necesitas algo para esos mocos?-El erizo azul aparecio al lado izquierdo de Shadow con una sonrisa divertida.- Necesitas un poco de medicina , Shads?

Shadow solo lo miraba con indiferencia. Si! Sonic era uno de los seres mas exasperantes que habia conocido , pero hoy estaba demasiado irritante. Porque demonios actuaba tan infantil?

-Hey Shadow? Te noto palido. Quieres un poco de maquillaje? Si quieres le puedo pedir el favor a Rouge? Jajajajaja!- OH! Si! Sonic estaba en sus dias y queria desquitarselas con Shadow.

"Asi que quieres jugar sucio , faker? Juguemos!" Shadow sonrio con prepotencia antes de comenzar a rascar su nariz con la parte frontal de su mano.

-Ashu!-Mocos! Baba! Y la risa de todos los presentes atacaron a Sonic en su cara. Este solo abrio sus ojos como plato en una especie de estado de shock mientras sentia como los mocos le escurrian por la punta de la nariz.

-Ups! Lo siento. Necesitas ayuda con esos mocos , Faker?-Ofrecio con gran satisfaccion al extenderle a Sonic su paño repleto de mocos.

-Di chilli!-Exclamo divertida Rouge con camara en mano.

-Ahhhhh! Amy!-Salio corriendo al sentir un flash en su rostro.

Sonic reacciono y corrio a esconderse tras Amy mientras se sacudia su cara con asco.- Has visto lo que me hizo el muy cochino?-Se quejo con un medio puchero.

-Jajajajja! Te lo buscastes! Llevas rato molestandolo!- Le hecho en cara sin poder parar de reir.

-No es cierto! Ahora me voy a enfermar!-Chillo con molestia cruzado de brazos.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez.-Se giro para verlo mas calmada.

-Desde cuando lo defiendes tanto?-Le cuestiono aun mas molesto , lanzandole una fugaz mirada asesina a Shadow ; quien lo observaba con prepotencia.

-No se trata de el! Tu lo estas provocando desde que llegamos.-Suspiro irritada.

-Es que acaso estar en su cuerpo te ha afectado el cerebro?-Discutio con mas molestia. Luego de ese comentario , todos los observaron en silencio. "Un minuto de silencio para el imbecil de Sonic." Penso divertido Knuckles negando con la cabeza.

-Que demonios pasa contigo?-Elevo la voz con furia.

-Es la verdad! No actuas como tu misma!

-Grrrr!-Llego frente a el y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza , medio enterrandolo en el suelo.-Aquí el unico cerebro afectado es el tuyo!-Grito girandose y dandole la espalda.

Amy suspiro profundamente , intentando relajarse y camino a la salida dirigiendole una mirada a Shadow ; quien le sonreia aprobatoriamente por lo que acababa de hacer. Esto causo que su corage se desvaneciera y le sonriera timidamente. Como lo hace? Termino por salir del taller ; segundos mas tarde , Sonic la alcanzo.

-Ammes , espera!

-Ahora que?-Lo vio sobre su hombro con irritasion. Desde cuando le irrita la presencia de Sonic?

-Porque haces esto? Es para mantenerlo contento? Para que no haga nada con tu cuerpo?-Inquirio mas relajado ,mirandola a los ojos.

-A que te refieres?-Se giro para verlo con confusion.

-A que estas diferente! Desde que llegaste no le quitas los ojos de encima , le sonries demasiado , lo defiendes y te molestas conmigo.- Enumero con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Shadow habia salido del taller y los habia escuchado discutiendo. Se escondio sigilosamente tras un arbol y espero a que terminaran para poder irse.

-Yo…-Hace una pausa y mira a la nada pensativa. No se habia percatado de que habia actuado de esa manera. No entendia porque le habia dado toda su atension a Shadow y no a Sonic.-…no lo se. Shadow es mi amigo , Sonic. Me gusta interactuar con el. Ademas de que esta enfermo y me preocupa.- Confeso con una dulce sonrisa sin mirar a Sonic. En ese momento, las quijadas de Sonic y Shadow ,cayeron al suelo. Ninguno de ellos pueden creer lo que acaban de escuchar. Uno se siente dolido y el otro…feliz?

-Entiendo. Te veo luego , Amy.- Se despidio intentando sonar lo mas normal posible y desaparecio en un rayo de luz ante los ojos de Amy. Ella sonrio nuevamente y camino por el taller pero choco con Shadow al girarse.

-Ahhh! Tonto! Me has asustado!- Chillo entre risas.

-Conste que eres tu la que dices que tu apariencia causa miedo.- Intento actuar lo mas natural posible para que Amy no supiera que el habia escuchado.

-jajajaja emo mocoso!-Bromeo dandole un suave golpe en el brazo a modo de juego.

-Que no soy emo!-Gruño viendola con molestia.

-Ay! Lo se! Es solo por molestarte! Ajajajaja no vamos?-Le sonrio ampliamente dando un saltito frente a el. Shadow sonrio de medio lado antes de asintir y volver a sacudir su nariz.

_**Emo mocoso xD Amy eres tan romantica jajajajajaj Awwww poco a poco este par se odia menos! Y tal vez se agraden mas el uno al otro! Pero no se preocupen! Las peleas no van a parar jajaajja Espero que les haya gustado! Y no olviden! Deja un review si te saque una sonrisa! Nos leeremos pronto! Chaooo ;D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Wiiiii**_! _**Que creen? Alfin termine de escribir este fic! Osea , en mi compu xD a ustedes les toca sufrir un poco ajajajja Bueno! Muuuuchas gracias a: CELES, MarikiTTa, DarkRevenger, Adliz y Akum , por sus reviews! Son de gran ayuda para continuar actualizando! No olviden buscarme en FB! **_

_**Capitulo X: Celoso yo?**_

"Que demonios se le metio en la cabeza a Sonic ahora?" Pensaba intrigada mirando al techo. "Estara?…mmm nah! Yo no le intereso a Sonic de esa manera…"Suspiro con tristeza ante el pensamiento y cerro sus ojos para poder descansar , pero un gruñido a la distancia , capto su atension. "Shadow?"

Se levanto del sofa con una mirada curiosa. Noto el reloj ,en forma de rombo, de la cocina y vio que eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Suspiro con irritasion al notar que habia perdido el sueño por culpa de Sonic , nuevamente.

Escucho como tocaban en su puerta y no pudo evitar sentirse algo aliviado al ver a 'Amy' entrar a su recamara. Pudo apreciar como ella le sonreia con dulzura. "Como hace para parecer a ella incluso en mi cuerpo?"Penso intrigado asintiendo para que ella se acercara.

-Umm, lamento interrumpir. Es que te he escuchado y me preocupe un poco. Como te sientes?-Comento sin borrar su sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama junto a el.

-Estoy bien. Es solo esta maldita moquera que no me deja respirar!- Se quejo, con una voz graciosa, de brazos cruzados luego de dar un leve golpe a su nariz con el pulgar.

-Ohh! Yo tambien odio eso.- Hizo una mueca de desagrado y lo vio con consternacion en sus ojos.- Pero tengo algo para eso!- Salto mas entusiasmada y corrio a su maleta. Shadow la observaba con una ceja arqueada mientras ella rebuscaba.

-Huh?-Musito al notar que se tardaba mas de la cuenta y sonrio de medio lado al escuchar como ella soltaba uno que otro improperio por no encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Aja!- Dio un salto victoriosa elevando un pote azul marino de tapa verde en su mano.-Ahora…-Comenzo a hablar sentandose frente a el y abriendo el frasco.-…Necesito que te acuestes boca arriba para poder untarla.-Señalo sin verlo , retirando uno de sus guantes e introducciendo un dedo en aquella sustancia pastosa que contenia su 'remedio'.

-Que es?-Cuestiono con desconfianza frunciendo su ceño al ver la extraña crema blancusca en los dedos de Amy.

-Es vicks (N/A:anuncio no pagado…xD). Su mentol ayuda a abrir las vias respiratorias…-Explico con aburricion empujandolo para que se acostara.

-Rose…-Hablo en tono de advertensia por su accion.

-Siisisisis…-Respondio burlona sin prestarle atension.

Bajo levemente su camisa de cuello de V amarilla y masajeo con suavidad la zona del pecho. Shadow suspiro al sentir el aroma invadir su olfato. No era un olor agradable , pero al menos , podia respirar ahora. Respiro profundo y cerro sus ojos relajando su ceño. Amy sonrio satisfecha ,aprovecho que estaba con la guardia baja y le embarro la parte baja de la nariz.

-Amelia!- Exclamo molesto sentandose de golpe mientras intentaba quitar la sustancia de su nariz.

-jajajajajaja!- Cayo a la cama acostada , aun con sus piernas colgando de un lado de la cama.- Debiste ver tu expresion jajajajaja!

-Grrrr!-La miro con ira intentando deshacerse de la sensacion fria en su nariz , pero el pote derramado en la cama llamo su atension. "Oh! Seria una lastima que tomara venganza en contra de un olfato tan sencible." Penso con malisia. Unto una buena cantidan de la crema en uno de sus dedos y se abalanzo contra Amy.

Ella salto sorprendida y ambos rodaron cas cayendo de la cama. Shadow aprobecho su ignorancia ante sus planes y le restrego la crema por toda su nariz.

-Ahhhh!- Grito desesperada levantandose de golpe y dejandolo caer de espaldas al suelo.-Shadow!-Dio saltos arrodillada en la cama mientras restregaba su nariz con ambas manos.

Desesperada , sintio como aquella sensacion fria y el olor , le quemaba la nariz y logro irritar sus ojos al punto de que se aguaron.

-Tsk!- Solto una leve carcajada al ver a la desesperada erizo negra en su cama.

-Juro que te mato!-Gruño furiosa reaccionando y lanzandose sobre este.

-Tu empezaste!- Forcejeo contra ella sin mucho éxito.

-Te estaba ayudando!- Se excuso entredientes tomando ambas manos de Shadow y las atrapo sobre su cabeza , dejandolo inmobil.

-Sueltame! Lunatica!

-Jah! Miren quien esta indefenso!- Rio con prepotencia acercandose a su rostro.-Que hara la forma de vida perfecta sin su cuerpo perfecto?-Lo provoco viendolo directo a los ojos.

-Basta!-Bufo por lo bajo desviando la mirada.

-Ah! No! Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho!- Amenazo utilizando solo una mano para retener sus manos mientras se sentraba sobre su figura.

-Que haras? Me pegaras?-La insito a continuar con su juego viendola de reojo.

-Pegarte? Jajajajaj nah! Tengo otras formas de hacer que sufras.- Su voz se oscurecio , causando que un extraño escalofrio lo recorriera ante sus palabras.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Tampoco le dio un chance para hablar. Amy le empezo a hacer cosquillas en sus costillas con velocidad. Si bien Shadow no sentia cosquillas en su cuerpo normal , ahora tenia la ventaja de que su cuerpo si era cosquilloso.

-No! Basta ! Basta!-Se retorcio ante la nueva sensacion que le provocaba reir sin control. Respiraba en un intento sobrehumano por que sus carcajadas no resonaran por todo el lugar.

-No! Hasta que me pidas perdon!- Informo riendo al tiempo que no paraba de hacer las cosquillas.

-Ja…jamas!-Sostuvo la respiracion sintiendo como poco a poco su resistencia flaqueaba y salian lever carcajadas de sus labios.

-Mmm….esta bien.-Paro de golpe con una expresion pensativa.- Pero almenos tendras que reir!- Volvio a continuar con la tortura.

Y eso fue todo. Shadow comenzo a reir sin parar. Ordenandole que parara que ya tenia lo que queria. Pero Amy simplemente no podia detenerse. Lo estaba haciendo reir! A fuerza de risas o no! El estaba riendo! Y no era el hecho de escucharlo ; porque era su voz la que escuchaba. El punto era que EL reia y eso causo una calida sensacion en su pecho. Volvio a sonreir complacida y lo solto parandose y caminando a la salida.

-Espera.- La detuvo antes de que saliera , retomando su tono serio.

-Huh?-Lo vio sobre su hombro esperando que tenia que decir.

-Puedes dormir aquí.-Ofrecio acostandose en la cama sin mirarla.

-Enserio?-Inquirio sorprendida dandose la vuelta. El solo asintio.

-Genial!- Dio un salto con alegria y corrio para tomar lugar a su lado.

-Lo unico que te voy a pedir es que me dejes dormir.-Anuncio arropandose y dandole la espalda.

Amy asintio y lo imito. Alfin dormiria en una cama! Y no era el hecho de que se sintiera incomoda en el sofa , no! Es que no le agradaba estar en la sala sola. Si! Amy Rose es un gato asustadizo y la mayor parte de las noches no habia podido dormir bien. No sabia que lo habia hecho cambiar de opinion. Pero tampoco se lo cuestionaria.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000-

Observo como Amy regresaba y se sentaba frente a el con frustracion y se pegaba en la frente contra el cristal de la mesa de comedor.

-Ahhgg porqueee?-Murmuro irritada halandose de las puas.

-Ahora que?-Cuestiono serio, luego de rodar sus ojos.

-Es Sonic!-Chillo viendolo a los ojos.

-Ok! No me interesa saber…-Intento cortar aquella conversacion.

-Pero es tu culpa!- Se quejo cruzada de brazos.

-MI culpa?- Repitio con molestia devolviendole la mirada.

-Si! Por TU culpa , Sonic esta enfermo!-Le señalo al mencionarlo y volvio a tirarse de las puas con frustracion mirando al techo.

-Humph!-Sonrio con prepotencia sintiendose satisfecho por su osadia.

-Si! Alegrate! Pero ahora tu y yo tenemos que ir a su casa.

-TENEMOS suena a obligacion.-Mascullo con frialdad rodando sus ojos.

-Asi que , me iras ir sola a su casa?

-NO! Ninguno ira a la casa del faker!- Informo tomando un sorbo de su taza de café.

-Porque?-Suspiro con cansancio.

-Porque tienes que ir a cuidarlo?-Cuestiono cruzandose de brazos.

-Porque…porque…-Se detuvo pensativa. Eso era lo mismo que le habia preguntado a Sonic. Porque rayos la habiha llamado para decirle que estaba enfermo? Porque ella tenia que ir a revisarlo cuando Tails sabe mucho de medicina? Y porque ella acepto? "Porque me lo pidio de favor…" Respiro profundo evadiendo la mirada insistente de Shadow sobre ella. "Desde cuando me irrita tanto ir a ver a Sonic? Incluso no queria responder la llamada cuando vi su nombe…Se supone que yo deberia estar feliz! No? Que me esta pasando?" Hizo una mueca de tristeza y bajo sus orejas.

-No estoy de humor para soportarlo.-Hablo con rapidez al notar el cambio en Amy.

-Tu nunca estas de humor para soportar a Sonic.- Rio levemente rodando sus ojos.

-Exacto.-Sonrio satisfecho volviendo a tomar su café.

-Escucha. Si Sonic intenta algo , yo misma me encargare de el. No tienes de que preocuparte. Sera rapido. Lo prometo.-Sonrio no muy convencida con una extraña sensacion incomoda en su estomago.

-No necesito que me defiendas.- Medio gruño viendola con frialdad. Pero algo hizo click en su interior. Era la oportunidad perfecta para cobrar una que otra deuda que Sonic le debia.-Pero ire.-Aseguro levantandose de su asiento y dirigiendose a su recamara.

-En…enserio?-Lo observo con asombro sobre el espaldar de la silla.

-Si. Pero solo un momento.-Y tras terminar sus condiciones , se marcho a cambiarse para salir. "Odio usar ropa…"

Iba a cuestionarle el porque habia aceptado tan facil pero lo dejo asi. Seguramente debia de vigilarlos a ambos dado el caso de que Shadow podria estar planeando algo. "Hombres…"Penso con ironia levantandose alfin de su lugar.

-000000000000000000000000000-

Eran exactamente las una de la tarde. El sol resplandecia y el frio cada vez era mas soportable. Todos disfrutaban alegres de ese hermoso dia ; todos menos un par de erizos intercambiando miradas asesinas.

Aunque , Sonic era el unico que miraba amenazante a su adversario. Shadow solo le sonreia con prepotencia de vez en cuando. Disfrutaba la imagen de la cara de Sonic cuando lo vio llegar junto a Amy.

La azabache se encontraba en la cocina preparando sus famosas sopas para resfriados. Intentaba no cantar , y no era algo facil para alguien que siempre cocinaba cantando. Pero sabia que eso solo seria un motivo para que Sonic se burlara de Shadow y Shadow la asesinara a ella. Rio ante el pensamiento y continuo con su trabajo.

-Que demonios planeas?-Interrogo Sonic con molestia viendo los ojos esmeraldas de Shadow.

-No se a que te refieres , Faker.-Respondio descentendido con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Esto! Perseguir a Amy a todos lados! Hacer que te cuide mientras estas enfermo! Robarte toda su atension!-Enumero aun mas molesto entre medio susurros para que Amy no los escuchara.

-Amy actua como actua porque quiere.-Se encogio de hombros mirandolo alfin con seriedad.

-No! Esto lo haces para sacarme de mis casillas!-Apreto sus manos en los respaldos de su sofa , medio rasgandolo.

-Humph…Sea lo que sea que piensas que hago , ya te esta sacando de tus casillas.-Sonrio con malicia mostrandole los dientes.

-Grrr! Basta! Todas esas atensiones que Amy te esta dando son mias!

-Tuyas?-Repitio comenzando a molestarse.-Desde cuando AMY es TUYA?-Cuestiono con un tono de advertensia.

-Tampoco es tuya!-Restrillo sus dientes con frustracion.

-Menos de ti.-Respondio ocultando una media sonrisa triunfante al notar que Sonic estaba llegando a su limite.

-Grrrr!

-Tsk! El faker esta celoso.-Se dijo a si mismo en voz alta provocando a Sonic.

Eso fue todo el azul se paro decidido en acabar con su rival , olvidando por completo que estaba en el cuerpo de Amy. Pero en esos momentos Amy entraba a la sala con la bandeja de comida.

-Que crees que haces? -Le cuestiono desaprobatoriamente sentandolo de nueva cuenta de mala gana.

-El!-Lo señalo cuan niño culpando a su hermano mayor. Shadow se mantenia con su mirada indiferente.

-EL no esta haciendo nada! Pensabas pegarle? Golpear MI cuerpo?-Lo regraño con cierta incredulidad por aquello.

-Ammes…

-Suficiente!-Lo tomo de su oreja levantandolo y empujandolo para que subiera las escaleras en direccion a su dormitorio.

"Ahí te vez , Faker." Penso complacido viendolos desaparecer.

-Que demonios pasa contigo?-Discutio dejando la bandeja sobre la cama.

-Es que tu has cambiado, Ammes.-Suspiro con pesar.

-De que hablas? Soy la misma de siempre!-Se cruzo de brazos intentando calmarse.

-No es cierto. Ya no me buscas , no me llamas , no mas abrazos.-Se sento en el borde de su cama mirando al suelo.

-Y a ti desde cuando te gusta que yo te abraze?-Cuestiono ironica sin mirarlo.

-yo…-Se quedo pensativo unos segundos.

-Sabes que? Olvidalo. No se , ni me interesa saber que esta pasando. Tengo peores cosas de que preocuparme.-Hizo señales con sus manos de 'se acabo' y camino directo a la salida.-Me marcho. Llama si las medicinas no te hacen efecto o empeoras.- Y tras terminar con aquello desaparecio de su vista.

Bajo las escaleras apresurada , tomo la mano de Shadow y lo halo fuera de la casa. Este solo la vio con molestia por aquella accion pero no dijo nada.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Ambos veian una pelicula para matar el tiempo ; idea de Amy. Pero habia un problema. Ya Shadow se sentia bien. No estaba mocoso ni nada por el estilo. Pero tenia una extraña incomodidad en sus 'pechos' y muslos. Lo ignoro lo mas que pudo , hasta que sintio como uno de los senos le dolian.

-Ahhhg!-Masajeo con molestia la zona sin percatarse de la reaccion de Amy.

-Que demonios haces?-Gruño apartandole la mano del pecho. Estaba roja del coraje.

-Ahhg! Me duele!-Gruño volviendo a tratar de sobarse , pero la de ojos carmin sostuvo su mano en el aire.

-Como que te duele? Te golpeaste o algo?-Fruncio su ceño al escucharlo , pero aun tenia desconfianza en esa razon.

-No. Comenzo a incomodarme. Luego los muslos y ahora me duele de momento.-Explico tratando se usar su mano libre.

-Ah, ah , ah!- Nego agarrando su otra mano.

-Roooseee.-Se dejo caer por completo buscando sentirse comodo en aquel cuerpo.

-Es que no ent…-Se detuvo de golpe y abrio sus ojos como plato al saber que era lo que lo tenia asi. Por un momento sintio panico , pero luego sonrio divertida.-Awww ya se que es lo que ocurre.

-Que? -Arqueo una ceja.

-En un par de dias se supone que llegue mi periodo.-Se encogio de hombros y volvio a sonreir.

-Queee?-Se levanto de golpe al escucharla y gruño tirandose de las puas.- No es posible!- Maldijo volviendo a dejarse caer a la par de un Shadow sonriente.

-awww tranquilo. Solo sera una semana.- Lo intento consolar palmeando su cabeza.

-No! De ninguna manera pasare por una situacion tan incomoda y embarasoza!-Froto su cienes con ambas manos ante la frustracion.

-No tienes de otra jajajaja! Ademas! A poco eso es demasiado imposible de soportar para la forma de vida suprema?-Lo molesto burlonamente dejandose caer a su lado , solo recibio un gruñido por parte de este.

Shadow intento sobarse el pecho involuntariamente pero Amy le pego en la mano.

-No se toca!-Le advirtio con molestia.

-Entonces hazlo tu! Porque molesta!

Amy lo penso por un momento y , porque no? Se encogio de hombros y sobo suavemente aquel ceno que tanto le estaba molestando al azabache. Un suspiro involuntario abandono los labios de Shadow y Amy no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo y sentirse exitada en cierto modo.

-Vaya! Veo que disfrutan cada momento de sus nuevos cuerpos jajaja!- Una sensual y burlona voz los sobresalto.

-Rouge!-Gritaron ambos al unisono molestos y rojos de la vergüenza.

_**Jajajaj asi culmina este capitulo! Que les parecio? Deja un review si te saque una sonrisa! No olviden dar like a mi pagina en fb para mantenernos en contacto! Y asi me preguntan lo que quieran y saben cuando hare las actualizaciones ^^ Nos leeremos pronto! Chaoooo ;D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Wiiii he regresado :D Me extrañaron? XD Muchas gracias a : MarikiTTa , , CELES, DarkRevenger ,thomasthefox5 ,sol Gyt y Adliz , por sus reviews! Lamento mucho la tardanza! Espero que valga la pena ;D**_

_**Capitulo XI: Esos dias**_

Incomodidad absoluta. Ese era el ambiente top de ese dia. Amy , Shadow y Rouge se mantenian en silencio , intercambiando miradas. La sonrisa de Rouge no se borraba de su rostro , mientras que para ambos erizos, el sonroje era inhevitable.

-Asi qu…

-Ni una palabra del tema!-Gruño Shadow en advertensia callando a Rouge en el acto.-Que quieres?-Pregunto alfin con irritasion.

Rouge sonrio mas ampliamente , pero decidio dejar el tema alli.-He venido a traer una invitaciones para la fiesta de corazones en casa de Cream.-Indico en su tipico tono picaro mientras les extendia una tarjeta a cada uno.- Cream me envio a preguntar si estarias disponible para ayudar.-Completo alejandose.

-Claro!-Acepto con una gran sonrisa abrazando la tarjeta.

-Corta el maldito rollo , Rose!- Ordeno Shadow con fastidio al saber que la murcielago podria aprobecharse de la escena y volver a tomar fotos.

-Humph!-Se cruzo de brazos sin mirarlo.

-Por mas que ame verlos pelear , tengo un dia ocupado. Asi que nos veremos luego!- Rio levemente la murcielago antes de enviarles una guiñada de ojo y salir volando por la ventana que habia entrado.

-Maldita costumbre de no entrar por la puerta.-Murmullo con mal humor parandose del sofa y sobandose nuevamente involuntariamente.

-Ahh no!- Amy reacciono y lo halo del brazo para volver a sentarlo a su lado.

-Ahora que?-La fulmino amenazante por su actitud.

-Eres una amenaza! Asi que te quedas conmigo hasta que se te quite lo de manos calientes!- Advirtio cruzandose de brazos y reproduciendo nuevamente la pelicula.

-Grrrr!

-000000000000000000000000000000000-

Cerca del medio dia , hacia un calor insoportable. Era raro , pero agradecia el no tener que usar ropa. Amy se escurrio por el sofa y rodo incomodamente por la alfombra. "Ahhhg que no se supone que es invierno aun?"

Subio su cabeza por completo y comenzo a jugar con una de las puas de Shadow. Al estar acostada sobre la alfombra , estas se aplastaban y se elevaban mucho mas , casi tocando su rostro ; algo asi como una flor. "Almenos alfin puedo tocar las puas de Shadow sin que el me diga nada! Son mucho mas suaves que las de Sonic!"

Reia tontamente hasta que un extraño olor invadio su olfato. Fruncio su ceño y dejo de jugar , volteandose bocabajo y buscando la fuente de aquella escencia. No lograba explicar o comparar el aroma , pero le gustaba. Le atraia y sentia una rara ansiedad emerger de su interior. Entonces reconocio la figura femenida rosada que salia del pasillo e iba directo a la cocina.

Se paro en silencio y camino con cautela hasta su direccion. El olor se fue intensificando a medida que ella se acercaba a la erizo rosada. Y mientras mas cerca , aquella ansiedad se elevaba.

Shadow llenaba el tazon de la cafetera , ajeno a la cercania de Amy. Estaba aun mas irritado que el dia anterior y se sentia incomodo en aquel cuerpo.

Retrocedio un paso para alejarse del fregadero , cuando sintio la presencia de Amy pegada a su espalda. Congelado en su lugar , miro sobre su hombro , pero sintio el aliento de esta en su cuello. Se tenso aun mas y trato de marcharse , sin embargo aquellas masculinas manos estaban aferradas al fregadero a cada lado de su cuerpo , impidiendole cualquier tipo de escape.

-Que demonios haces?-Cuestiono friamente volviendo a intentar alejarse.

-Shhh…quiero saber que es ese olor.-Respondio seductoramente en su oreja , causandole escalofrios en toda su espalda.

-Qu…que olor?-Inquirio sacudiendo la cabeza.

Amy no respondio. Suspiro en sus cabellos revueltos y luego volvio al cuello. Una increible urgencia de sampar sus colmillos en aquella delicada zona , la invadio. Su cuerpo ardia , el calor no era la razon.

Cerro sus ojos y en un rapido movimiento , giro aquella figura que aprisionaba; volviendo a acorralarla de la misma manera con sus manos en el extremo del fregadero.

-Amelia…-hablo en modo de advertensia mientras presionaba sus dientes, buscando sus ojos.

Pero su expresion cambio al ver la mirada hambrienta de la erizo negro. Observo como se mordia el labio inferior y le desnudaba con la mirada.

Amy noto que Shadow andaba muy 'ligero'. Solo tenia un bracier negro y el bikini que le hacia juego. En otra ocacion se habria enfurecido con la accion tan descarada ,pero ahora eso solo la habia hecho sentir mucho mas deseosa. Sonrio con perversion antes de volver a hacer un movimiento brusco.

Shadow reacciono con sorpresa al verse aprisionado en aquellos fuertes brazos. Aquel rostro demasiado pegado a el para su gusto y esa sonrisa que le causaba escalofrios. No entendia porque Amy actuaba de aquella forma. Pero luego algo le dio la respuesta.

-Amy basta!-Se quejo empujandola con sus manos en su pecho. No pudo elejarla de el. Era demasiado fuerte y se aferraba a el con todas sus fuerzas.

Amy no resistio mas y se aferro a su cuello con besos voraces. Shadow se quejo y lucho para que ella se alejara , pero era inutil. Esta se detuvo lamiendo su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla.

Shadow se sintio debil ante aquellas caricias y un gran calor invadio su ser. Su respiracion y pulso se tornaron erraticos y en aquel momento le agrado lo que ella hacia. Suspiro pesadamente al dejar se luchar y cerro sus ojos. Besos sutiles acariciaron sus mejillas y de fueron dirigiendo a su boca.

Amy sonrio satisfecha ante la rendision de su presa y lamio sus afilados colmillos antes de usar una de sus manos para agarrarle por el cuello y forzarlo a verla. Sintio un poco de forcejeo y le vio a los ojos retante antes de presionar sus labios con los de este.

Shadow se sobresalto y abrio sus ojos de sobre manera. Viendo como el se besaba a si mismo ( N/A: Mindblow xD). Pero por mas que quisiera negarse , le habia gustado. Su calor se incremento aun mas y volvio a dejarse llevar en medio de aquel extaño beso con sus orejas aplastadas a su cabeza en señal de sumision. Pero su naturaleza dominante salio a la luz y mordio el labio superior de Amy.

Amy dio un leve salto y abrio sus ojos ante el punzante dolor. Se alejo de aquellos labios y miro los ojos jade que penetraban sus rubies intensamente. Ahora era ella quien bajaba sus orejas y las de Shadow se encrispaban en su maxima expresion mientras se lamia los residuos de sangre en sus labios.

-Que demonios?- Amy retrocedio horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer ; toda señal de exitasion desapareciendo. Se tapo la boca y miro en otra direccion ante la vergüenza y el gran rubor en sus mejillas.

Shadow arqueo una ceja al verla retroceder y bajo la mirada pensativo. Respiro profundo para calmarse y fruncio su entrecejo al sentirse estupido por dejarse dominar por las emociones.

-Sera mejor que nos mantengamos lejos el uno del otro por hoy.-Sugirio de mala gana alzando la mirada para verla.

-Que e..?

-Estoy en celo.-Señalo con exasperasion frotando su frente.- Eso era el olor , ESO te hizo reaccionar asi …y a mi.-Informo seriamente volviendo a preparar el café.

-Ohhh…-susurro sin poder mirarlo aun.- En…en ese caso yo…

-Solo quedate en la sala , lejos de mi. Yo estare en mi cuarto.-Hablo con indiferencia hechandose agua en la cara.

Amy asintio y se marcho , dejandose caer en la alfombra de nueva cuenta. "Acabo de besar a Shadow? Genial! Algo mas para sentirme incomoda ante el…" Coloco su antebrazo sobre sus ojos y resoplo frustrada causando que sus labios hicieran un sonido divertido. "Pero se sintio bien…demasiado bien."Sonrio tontamente mordiendo aquel labio herido. "Y el me correspondio…"

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

Aquel dia habia pasado super lento y extremadamente incomodo. Amy habia tenido que dormir nuevamente en la sala y no cruzaron palabra y media. Con suerte ya habia pasado. El olor se habia marchado y se sentia menos acalorada.

La azabache fregaba los trastes mientras Shadow terminaba su café en silencio. Ella decidio pensar en la fiesta de Cream y en lo que harian para decorarla en grande! En como intentaria volver a conquistar a su soni…oh! No podia! No en ese cuerpo! "Mmm da igual." Se encogio de hombros. Demasiado indiferente para su agrado. Enserio ya no le importaba tanto como antes?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el graznido de la silla al ser arrastrada. Se giro confundida y noto a Shadow corriendo en direccion al baño. Se seco sus manos y camino despacio algo consternada por aquello.

-Shadow?-Lo llamo con suavidad al tocar la puerta del baño.

-…-

-Enserio si no respondes voy a entrar.-Advirtio mas seria con su mano en la perilla.

-Juro que te odio con todo mi ser.-Lo escucho gruñir de mala manera.

Entonces Amy cayo en cuenta y sonrio.-Ohhh…ya se lo que pasa.-Su malefica voz hizo eco en el pasillo.

_**Oh oh! Jajajajaja pobre Shadow! Alguien sabe que le pasa? XD Bien este ha sido el capitulo! Espero que les gustara! No creo que les sacara una sonrisa pero igual y espero sus reviews :3 jajajaj nos leeremos pronto! Chaooo ;D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Siiii actualize rapido! Era lo menos que podia hacer luego de todos los reviews que he recibido! Muchas gracias a : , thomasthefox5, MarikiTTa, Adliz ,a ese Guest xD , Eiimyy, Skylight210, DarkRevenger, catblackandwhite y Abril Amrica642! Todo review es bien recibido! :D Se lo merecen ! Asi que decidi no hacerlos esperar xD Un minuto de silencio para mi boca xD este es mi segundo dia en el dentista! Aja , estoy escribiendo desde la sala de espera yay! *sarcasmo* Huuuy xD Espero que les guste!**_

_**Capitulo XII: Ser mujer es cosa del diablo**_

Media hora mas tarde , de que Shadow entrara al baño , Amy se mantenia frente a la puerta rogandole por que la dejara entrar y luchando lo mas posible por no aparentar que disfrutaba aquello.

-Acaso piensas estar ahí toda la semana?-Cuestiono son cansancio mientras pegaba su frente a la puerta.

-Esto va a durar una maldita semana?-Alzo la voz con cierto panico e irritasion en su tono.

-Si! Siete dias! Lo vas a superar!-Repitio ironica aguantando la risa.

-mmmm…-Murmullo aun mas frustrado.

-Solo dejame entrar para ayudarte.-Suspiro aburrida.

-No.

-Okay. Es tu ultima oportunidad : dejame entrar!-Advirtio con una mano en la perilla.

Un sonrisa triunfanse te dibujo en su rostro al escuchar como Shadow quitaba el seguro de la puerta. Se relajo un poco antes de entrar y abrio la puerta.

Alli estaba aquella gran escena ; el gran Shadow the hedgehog en el cuerpo de una mujer , sufriendo la regla. Se dirigio directamente al tocador y dejo unas cosas que habia buscado para este.

"Alli van mis hotpants favoritos" Penso con una mueca de desanimo al ver la pieza intima manchada y dentro del bote de basura. Noto que Shadow no la habia mirado en ningun momento. Estaba sentado en el inhodoro mirando al suelo ; ocultaba un gran sonroje de vergüenza e ira.

-Asi que esto es lo que haremos.- Se agacho frente a el con una dulce sonrisa.-Te daras una ducha caliente , te ayudare a cambiarte e iremos a la tienda a comprar lo que necesitas para sobrevivir 'esto'.

Shadow no dijo nada. No estaba de animos para discutir con ella ni mucho menos. Se paro y dirigio a la ducha.-No vendras?-Cuestiono con una ceja arqueada al ver que ella no lo seguia.

-No. Te sentiras mucho mas comodo alli adentro si estas solo , y no veo mucho peligro al estar en ese estado.-Se encogio de hombros antes de darle la espalda y mirarse en el espejo.

El rosado solo puso sus ojos en blanco antes de restarle importancia y entrar a la ducha. Utilizo el agua caliente , tal y como Amy le habia indicado. El odiaba el agua caliente , pero en aquel cuerpo se sentia agradable. Cada vez estaba mas seguro de que las mujeres venian del infierno. Osea , por eso es que les encanta el agua caliente! Les recuerda a su antiguo hogar. Si eso debe de ser.

Tambien se dio de cuenta de lo que Amy quizo decir cuando dijo que estaria mas comodo solo. Esa ducha se sentia , terriblemente pequeña , aunque no lo era. Estuvo un largo rato sintiendo como la alta temperatura aliviaba su incomodidad , pero ya luego sintio que debia de salir.

Corrio aquella puerta y busco con la mirada a Amy. Fruncio su ceño al encontrarla muy entretenida jugando con sus puas , demasiado para su gusto.

-Que demonios haces?-Cuestiono cruzado de brazos mientras el agua se iba escurriendo por su cuerpo. Habia tratado de que su voz sonara lo mas grave posible , pero consiguio todo lo contrario.

-Ahh! Emm nada! Aquí esta tu toalla.- Dio un salto y hablo apresurada. Shadow noto que parecia que la habia tomado infraganti e trataba de aparentar normalidad.-Ten!- Le sonrio con nerviosismo estrechando su mano.

-Esta no es mi toalla.-Recalco confundido mirando la pieza negra.

-Lo se! La purpura esta prohibida en esta semana! Esta es la de la semana del tiburon , como le suelo decir jajajaja!-Sonrio mas ampliamente.

Este resoplo frustrado antes de proceder a secarse. De igual forma no tenia de que quejarse , ya que la que usaba normalmente no le agradaba en lo absoluto ; aunque tenia que aceptar que era muy suave.

-Ahora te pondras la prenda inferior intima hasta las rodillas y pegaras esto en el mismo centro ; ni muy adelante , ni muy atrás.-Instruyo mostrandole una toalla sanitaria ya abierta.

-Mas vale que esto quede entre nosotros.- Advirtio con frialdad siguiendo sus directrices.

-Sere una tumba jajajaja!- Bromeo entregandole el resto de la ropa.- Que que odias los trajes! Pero te sentiras mas comodo con uno de estos.- Le ofrecio un vestido sencillo en tonos azules y blancos.

Shadow se removio en su lugar ante la molestia de la toalla entre sus piernas. Se paro frente al lavamanos y miro su reflejo. Tenia unas ojeras terribles y se miraba cansado. Acomodo aquel cabello rosado , sin animos , y salio del baño. Arrastro sus piernas hasta su cama y se dejo caer de boca.

-No! Te dije que tenemos que ir a la tienda!-Lo regaño y lo saco de la cama a las malas.

-No quiero salir! Me siento horrible!- Retrocedio arrastrandola consigo.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo! No tengo mas toallas!- Gruño frustrada volviendo a halarlo en su direccion.

-Rose!-Tiro para su lado.

-Ya dije!- Le dio un halon mucho mas fuerte y lo saco del cuarto.

Todo iba bien hasta que Shadow se dejo caer al suelo de la sala y ella paro para no arrastrarlo.-Tienes que estar de broma.-Chillo con cansancio al verlo en el piso.

-Creo que satan esta en mi vientre apuñalandolo con su tridente!-Se dio varios golpes en el abdomen tratando de amortiguar el dolor.

-jajajaja si eso he pensado. Pero por eso tambien debemos ir a la tienda. No tengo pastillas para esos colicos. Y se que no sobreviviras el primer dia sin ellas.-Le extendio su mano mientras le sonreia.

-Debes de estar disfrutando esto.-Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente , levantandose sin tomar la mano de Amy.

-Para que negarlo?- Rio divertida sacandole la lengua.

Shadow la empujo debilmente y paso de largo para salir de la casa. Amy lo observo por unos segundos con cierta consternacion. "Aww pobre." Penso con algo de lastima. "Puffff! Pobre ni pobre! Deja de ser tan compasiva alguna vez en tu vida! Esto es algo que tienes que disfrutar. Definitivamente." Volvio a reir sonoramente antes de tomar su abrigo , para que Shadow lo usara , y cerrar la puerta.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

Llegaron a un Walt-Mark mas cercano. Amy tomo carro de compra y fue directo a la seccion de sanitarios femeninos y deshodorantes; mientras tanto miraba a su lista del 'Shark week' en su telefono.

-Grrrr todos nos miran!-Gruño por lo bajo enviandoles miradas asesinas a todos los curiosos.

-Claro que nos miran! No todos los dias ves a Amy Rose con Shadow the Hedgehog en el Walt-Mark!-Respondio con obviedad mirandolo sobre su hombro.

-Humph!

-A ver…-musito para si misma mientras apreciaba la mercancia frente a ellos.-Toallas o tampones?-Pregunto con una sonrisa malefica al mostrarle un producto de cada uno en cada mano.

-Basta! No estoy para tus jueguitos!-Advirtio como molestia regalandole una mirada asesina.

-jajajaj tranquilo! Shush! Jamas dejaria que usaras tampones en mi cuerpo!-Rodo sus ojos con exasperacion al dejar los empaques en sus lugares.

-Ya vamonos de aquí! Coge lo que te salga del c…-Freno de golpe al ver muchos mas curiosos riendo ante la escena. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. Era obvio que para ellos era muy entretenido ver a Shadow con unas toallas sanitarias en su mano. "Esto es tan humillante."

-Esta bien! Tomare est…- Pero antes de que pudiera tomar el paquete , Shadow lo habia tomado junto con el carrito y se comenzaba a alejar.

La mirada divertida de Amy desaparece al ver como Shadow mira el suelo con sus orejas agachadas y mirada triste.-Que ocurre , Shadow?-Pregunta suavemente sintiendose culpable.

-Tsk! Jajajajajaj nada! Que me va a pasar?- Respondie con una risa histerica viendola a los ojos. Amy lo mira con confusion.-Ahhg! Necesito algo dulce.-Informa con su tipica actitud fria , continuando su camino.- Piensas venir o te traigo a golpes?-Grito furioso al ver que Amy no se movia de su lugar.

-Ya voy!-Responde hastiada y comienza a seguirlo. "Asi me pongo cuando estoy asi? Nah yo no soy asi… o si? Esto sera interesante." Rio divertida.

Pero a medio camino se detuvo ya harta de la persecusion que tenian los demas consumidores de la tienda con ellos.-ACASO TENGO UN PUTO PENE EN LA CARA? O ES QUE DESEAN MI PUñO EN LAS SUYAS!-Amenazo con sus puños presionados e ira contenida en sus ojos , imitando a Shadow a la perfeccion.

Todos salieron corriendo despavoridos.-Humph!- Se cruzo de brazos y sonrio de medio lado antes de buscar a Shadow.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Miraba asqueada como Shadow deboraba sin piedad una pinta de helado de oreo y resses's , una paquete que galletas de chispas de chocolate , un pote extra grande de nutella y un super vaso de refresco.

Pero tampoco podia regañarlo por la gran cantidad de azucar y calorias que estaba metiendo en su cuerpo ; ella siempre hacia lo mismo. Lo que nunca supo , era lo cerda que se miraba haciendolo.

Camino con cautela hasta el otro mueble y se sento a ver la pelicula que Shadow habia puesto.- Porque no te sientas conmigo?-Se diriguio a ella calmadamente sin dejar de ver el televisor.

-Ummm porque no?- Se paro y tomo lugar a su par. El habia puesto una pelicula de terror y ella estaba algo entusiasmada de que no fuera una de accion sangrienta.

Shadow saco un cono para helado de una caja en el suelo y lo clavo en la pinta , saco la varquilla llena y se la entrego ; todo esto sin dejar de ver el tv.

Amy la miro con desconfianza , pero lo tomo y comenzo a comerla animadamente ; sabia mejor de lo que se veia.

-Grrr deja de masticar tan fuerte!-Gruño el de ojos jade mirandola con irritasion.

-Ummm, lo siento?-Lo miro extrañamente ; ella no estaba masticando nada!

-Gracias.-Sonrio con perversion y le lanzo un guiño de ojo antes de volverse al televisor. Amy sintio sus mejillas arder ante aquella accion , pero igual y se sentia confundida.

-jajajajaja pobre infeliz!- Se burlo con gran entusiasmo al ver como un tipo le arrancaba la cabeza a su victima.-Grrr porque no corriste lejos? Tenias tanto por vivir…

Shadow tenia los ojos aguados?-Me sostienes un momento?- La azabache le extendio el cono y salio corriendo de alli. Amy ya no pudo mas con todo eso y exploto entre risas en el suelo de la cocina.

Fue hasta media hora mas tarde que Shadow se percato de todo y se paro furioso. Pero este freno de golpe y con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

-Su…sucede algo?-Pregunto Amy en medio de sus risas , sin pararse del suelo.

-Es normal que sienta como si me estuviera haciendo encima?-Shadow cruzo sus piernas y busco una manera de desaparecer la incomoda sensacion.

-Asi es. Es la sangre bajando. Pasa mucho cuando estas largo rato sentado y luego de paras.-Explico secando un par de lagrimas en sus ojos y sentandose en una silla del comedor.

-Es asqueroso.-Gruño con molestia frotando sus cienes.

-Lo se. Pero es solo una semana! Yo llevo con eso por años y asi seguire por muchos mas…digo , si Tails nos cambia jajajajaja!

Esa fue la ultima broma que le dejaba pasar. La mirada de Shadow se torno totalmente roja del coraje y sus puas parecian encrisparse por alguna extraña razon. Entonces aquel inmenso pikko-pikko hammer aparecio en las manos de este y una gran sonrisa maquiavelica surco su rostro.

-Jajajajaja…Sha…Shadow?

_**Huy Amy esta en problemas! Nadie se mete con una mujer en regla y lo cuenta xD ( menos si esa mujer es Shadow the hedgehog! Jajajaj espero que les gustara! Ha sido algo complicado hacer a un Shadow emptivo y amargado a la vez jajaja ! Ya saben! Deja un review si te saque una sonrisa! Nos leeremos pronto! Chaooo ;D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola hola! He regresado! Yey! XD Y wow! Creo que el capitulo anterior ha sido el que mas reviews a recibido :D Muuuchas gracias a :Abril Amrica642, , Skylight210 ,MarikiTTa , karitolombax, thomasthefox5 , Monse , Akum , Adliz ,NenuxBiit ,sol Gyt y DarkRevenger! Ya les habia dicho que son los mejores? XD Ya , ya , ya! Ahora los dejo para que lean! Disfruten ;D**_

_**Capitulo XIII: Un mal sueño**_

Era un hermoso dia. No hacia ni mucho frio ni mucho calor. La suave brisa paseaba por las colas naranjas de Tails y se escurria por las largas orejas de Cream. Ambos estaban rumbo a casa de Shadow. Platicaban amenamente y el zorrito se sonrojaba de tanto en tanto mientras la conejita reia inocentemente.

-Ves lo que probocas!- La voz grave de Shadow atravezaba las paredes de su casa en un tono molesto.

-Yo? Tu eres quien no deja de probocarme!-Respondia Amy en tono amenazador.

-Ja! La forma de vida no aguanta una broma?-Se mofaba en modo de respuesta.

-Aquí vamos.-Suspiro Miles , preparandose mentalmente para tocar la puerta.

Amy se detuvo al escuchar unos toques temblorosos en la puerta. Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente e ignoro a Shadow mientras caminaba.-Regreso en un momento!-Shadow le lanzo una mirada asesina antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Hola Tails! Que tal Cream?-Saludo con entusiasmo al ver a sus amigos.

-Emm hola señor Shadow?-Respondio confundida la conejita al ver al erizo negro con el mazo de Amy en sus manos.

-Recuerda que es Amy , Cream.-Indico el zorrito al notar la actitud de su amiga.

-Ahhh cierto!-Dio un medio salto antes de abrazar al azabache , retomando su energica alegria.

-Donde esta Shadow?-Inquirio Tails al no verlo cerca.

-Ah…esta atrás.-Respondio con molestia dejandolos pasar y guiandolos al patio.

Amy no hizo mas que abrir la puerta trasera y automaticamente los demas se taparon la boca. Amy suspiro con cansancio antes de voltear a ver a Shadow.

-Que…que paso aquí?-No pudo evitar preguntar al ver toda la destruccion en el patio.

Habia lodo por todas partes y la hierva parecia haber sido arrancada y lanzado a un lado. Se podian reconocer huellas de botas sobre otras que aparentaban ser de una goma de bicicleta. A lo largo del camino marcado , habia total destruccion : una silla de madera hecha pedazos , una mesa a la mitad , parte de la valla de madera hecha añicos y un hueco extraño al final. Ambos amigos se dedicaron miradas sorprendidas y luego miraron a Shadow y Amy. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que Amy estaba descalza y ambos estaban llenos de fango.

-Ummm…-la de ojos rubies parecio pensarlo por un momento.-Discutimos. Shadow me amenazo con mi piko-piko y yo sali corriendo , pero al hacerlo , active los air shoes por error y EL me persiguio hasta que tropezamos y rodamos por todo el hielo y lodo!-Gruño al recordarlo.

-Eso explica todo.-Hablo luego de unos segundos de silencio al parpadear.

-Si quieres puedo ayudar a limpiar.-Se ofrecio amablemente la conejita con una dulce sonrisa.

-Aww gracias , Cream! Seria de gran utilidad.-Asintio de mejor humor.

-Pues , si ustedes estaran ocupadas , yo me encargare de decirle a Shadow a lo que vine. Ya luego el te dira.-Tails se encogio de hombros y miro a Shadow.-Si…si no es mucha molestia.-Dudo por un momento al notar como este aun no se calmaba.

Shadow rodo sus ojos exasperadamente y camino en direccion a Tails. El zorrito lo siguio y ambos entraron a la casa ; no sin antes , Shadow fulminar a Amy con la mirada. Ella le volvio a sacar la lengua y comenzo a limpiar con Cream.

-Ire al grano…-Comento seriamente en medio de la cocina.-Dado el caso de que Rouge no consiguio los planos , me di a la tarea de inventar la maquina para volverlos a la normalidad. Gracias a eso , tendre el aparato listo para el proximo dia de la fiesta de Cream.

Shadow deposito sus air shoes en la mesa y asintio mirandolo sobre su hombro.-Perfecto.-Respondio con su tipica indiferencia.-Ahora si me disculpas , me urge un baño.-Se despidio sin esperar a que Tails respondiera y desaparecio.

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Desperto en medio de la noche por causa de unos sonoros quejidos y gruñidos a su lado. Sus orbes aceituna se fijaron en la figura del azabache y noto que estaba teniendo una pesadilla ; una terrible pesadilla. Amy movia su cabeza a todas direcciones y balbuceaba incoherencias que el no alcanzaba a entender y el decidio que lo mejor seria despertarla.

-Rose , despierta.-La nombro con frialdad para que despertara , pero no paso nada.-Amy.-Repitio unas tres veces sin éxito.

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a nombrarla , apresio como su cuerpo se rodeaba por un aura rojiza.-Rayos!-Maldijo por lo bajo al saber que significaba aquello ; debia despertarla ya!

La agito con violencia y grito su nombre.-Amelia!

Abrio sus ojos de golpe , totalmente alterada. Se sento en su lugar y miro a todos lados buscando el aire como si llevara largo rato bajo el agua.

-Todo esta bien.-Susurro sosteniendo su rostro y viendola fijo a los ojos. Su mirada se relajo , pero su cuerpo aun retumbaba y sudaba. Ahora sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.-Amy , solo ha sido un sueño.-Susurro con suavidad al soltarla. No comprendia que era lo que le pasaba.

-No. Fu…fue demasiado real.-Respondio con temor con la voz medio quebrada.-Era…era como…un recuerdo…Maria.-Aparto la mirada y fruncio su ceño confundida. Parecia que tambien queria entender que pasaba.

Shadow fruncio su ceño de sobremanera al escucharla , pero cuando iba a cuestionarle , ella se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo con fuerza.-Lo…lo siento.-susurro con su rostro enterrado en su pecho.

-Porque?-Cuestiono desconcertado.

-Por la muerte de Maria.-Respondio con pesar.

Shadow se tenso completamente y la alejo de su cuerpo. La sostuvo de sus hombros para que lo viera a los ojos y le explicara que era lo que pasaba.

-He…he sido una terrible amiga. No…no debi llamarte emo , ni discutirte tu actitud seca con los demas.-Hablo con sus orejas plegadas en su cabeza mientras lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

-No digas estupideces. Tu has sido la mejor que me a tratado de todos.-Admitio calmadamente soltandola.

-Yo…lo senti todo. Aun lo siento.-Su corazon se estrujo al recordar la pesadilla. Este solo la escucho con atension.-Temor…ansiedad…preocupacion…desesperanza…dolor…angustia…ira…rencor…furia…odio…vacio…-Susurro lentamente una por una sus emociones.

Shadow cerro sus ojos sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Ahora entendia claramente que pasaba. Contuvo su respirasion al sentir gran presion en su interior y algo que le helaba la sangre y quemaba su corazon.

-Lo…lo peor fueron sus ojos…-La voz de esta llamo su atension. Pero no volvio a abrir sus ojos , solo escucho lo que tenia que decir.-…El ver como la vida abandonaba sus ojos y la sonrisa no desaparecia de su rostro.-Amy volvio a temblar abrazandose a su misma entre sollozos.

Shadow la rodeo con sus brazos y la apreto contra su pecho en un abrazo protector.-Ya todo termino.-Susurro sereno en su oreja al recargar su cabeza sobre la de ella.-Maria esta mejor ahora.-Eso era lo que el se decia cuando tenia esas pesadillas. Era lo unico que lo calmaba.

Sus palabras lograron reconfortarla y aliviar un poco el dolor. Se elejo un poco y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de este , soltando un sonoro suspiro.

Amy se paro lentamente de la cama , tenia la garganta seca y necesitaba agua. Alli fue cuando Shadow se percato de que faltaba algo.

-De igual manera , eso no ha sido normal. Deberiamos hablaro con…Donde estan los inhibidores?-Cuestiono algo alterado al notar la ausencia de estos.-Sabes que no te los puedes quitar!-Regaño parandose de la cama.

-No me los he quitado. Los tenia cuando me acoste!-Respondio notando el espacio vacio en sus muñecas.

Shadow rebusco por debajo de las sabanas y por suerte los encontro alli.-Ten mas cuidado la proxima vez.-Advirtio al colocarselos devuelta.

-Si , si , si. Ahora regreso.-Rodo sus ojos con exasperacion antes de pasar de largo para salir.-Deseas que te traiga algo de tomar?-Inquirio asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Shadow solo nego , ella se encogio de hombros y continuo.

Shadow se quedo pensativo al ver como ella actuaba con naturalidad. Muchos siempre lo trataban con lastima o pena y eso el lo odiaba. Pero ella no. "Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme."Sonrio con brevedad ante su comentario y se giro para volver a la cama.

-Que demonios?-Murmullo al sentir una incomoda e desagradable humedad en su cola.-Ohh no!-Bufo irritado al tocar su pijamas y mirar sus dedos ensangrentados.-Ya me extrañaba que todo estuviera en orden!-Gruño dando media vuelta para ir al baño.

Termino de asearse y se vio en el espejo del tocador , humedecio su rostro con agua y mantuvo su cabeza baja , sintiendo como las gotas se deslizaban por su tez. Pero la agradable sensacion desaparecio a asociarla con el flujo de sangre en su vagina.

-Emmm , Shadow?-La voz conternada de Amy resono del otro lado de la puerta.

-Que quieres , Rose?-Respondio con indiferencia mientras secaba su cara.

-Donde guardas la ropa de cama? -Inquirio de igual forma.

-Por?-Arqueo una ceja ante la interrogante y abrio la puerta , encontrandose con un erizo negro con las sabanas de su cama ensangrentadas.-Grrrr , no es posible!-Le arrebato las sabanas de mala gana y las arrojo al cesto de ropa sucia.

-Descuida. Me pasa a cada rato.-Intento animarlo , sonriendo ampliamente.

Shadow puso sus ojos en blanco. Camino al final del pasillo y abrio un gran armario ; de alli saco ropa de cama negra. Ignoro la mirada divertida de la azabache y entro a su recamara asotando la puerta.

-Oye!

_**Los momentos agradables no parecen durar entre estos dos xD Ahhh el amor jajajaja este a sido el final del capitulo! Espero que les gustara! Y no se preocupen que Shadow tiene una semana por sufrir buajajajaja No olviden dejar un review si les saque una sonrisa! :D Y si aun no le han dado like a mi pagina de fb y les interesa , pueden encontrar el link en mi biografia! Nos leeremos prontooo! ;D chaoooo!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey! Que tal? Todo bien? Ahhh que bueno! Porque YO ando en mi infernal cuarto a unos 90 grados y siento que me cocino! Que alguien le diga a Lucifer que se lleve su maldito clima! Jajajaja *cof* Volviendo al tema! Muuuuchas gracias a: , Skylight210 ,Adliz , Guest (xD ) , Renma Hiner , MarikiTTa , DarkRevenger y NenuxBiit por sus hermosos reviews! No los entretendre mucho! Disfruten!**_

_**Capitulo XIV: Nieve**_

Al amanecer , era perfecto. Esos dias en los que simplemente parece que el clima se acopla a tu estado de animo y te alegras con el simple hecho de asomarte por la ventana. Estaba nublado y diminutos copos de nieve danzaban con el viento , hasta llegar al suelo. Su derretision espontanea solo significaba una cosa : pronto acabaria el invierno ,dando paso a la primavera. Era genial , no hacia sol , pero estaba claro. Todo estaba en silencio…

*crrrrrrrrrrrrck….crrrrrrrrrrck…..crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrckkku!*

-Ahhhhg! Eres imposible!-Exclamo Amy frustrada con sus manos elevadas en el aire.

-…-

*crrrrrrrrrrrrck….crrrrrrrrrrck…..crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrckkku!*

-Shadow!-Volvio a gruñir ante el peso muerto que intentaba arrastrar a la salida.

-Realmente tienes conocimiento de lo que significa : NO?-Bufo tirado en el sielo bocabajo mientras sus uñas se aferraban a la alfombra.

-No me importa si quieres salir o no! YO quiero salir y TU vienes , PUNTO!-Decidia , lo agarro por las manos y lo levanto del piso de la sala.

-Aaaaahggg!-Se retorcio asqueado por la sensacion de sangre entre sus piernas y corrio a sentarse en un sofa.

La azabache se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano abierta y la deslizo haciabajo , estrujando su cara con frustrasion. Respiro profundo y sus rubies se fijaron en la huella que habian dejado sus uñas en el tapizado ; todo desde el cuarto hasta el centro de la puerta. Hizo un sonido solido con su lengua y volteo a ver a Shadow , girando su cabeza en señal de confusion.

-Porque sudas?-Inquirio colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

-Porque tengo hambre.-Respondio borde rodando sus ojos exasperadamente.-Como que porque , estupida? Hace CALOR!-Se levanto del sofa , con una nueva mueca de incomodidad , y miro su silueta en el cuero del mueble. Se retorcio sacudiendo su cabeza y paso de largo a Amy para salir.

-Tengo ganas de salir. Andando.-Comando con frialdad sin detenerse para verla.

"Esto YA no es divertido." Penso con molestia ante la bipolaridad del rosado , antes de salir.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000-

Y alli estaban. El lugar en donde todo esto habia comenzado. Aunque habia algo diferente. Todo ser en el parque , corrian despavoridos y se alejaban de la zona. Bolas de nieve volaban en todas direcciones y los gritos atemorizados , se mezclaban con los divertidos de los causantes de tal conmosion. Pronto todo quedo solitario , solo para el grupo de amigos traviesos.

-Jajajajajajajajaja!-Sonic cayo al suelo entre risas al ver a Knuckles correr despavorido.

Una enorme bola de nieve rodaba detrás de el , y no muy lejos , volaba una murcielado blanca con cara de pocos amigos ; la creadora de tal esfera.

-Te dije que ella no estaba jugando ajajajajajja!- Se unio Tails a Sonic al perder el vuelo y caer a su par.

-jajajajaj! Rouge si que sabe convertir algo simple en un arma letal!-Completo Cream abrazando a su chao.

No muy lejos de alli , se encontraban Amy y Shadow. Amy noto como todo estaba extrañamente solitario , pero igual se encogio de hombros y continuo.

*Pufhshhhhhhh!*

Amy se tapo la boca , reprimiendo la risa , al ver a Shadow tirado en el suelo con una gran cantidad de nieve en su oreja y cabello. Sus mejillas se inflaron , enrojeciendose por la presion , y no pudo mas…

-Jajajajajajajjaj!- Se sostuvo el estomago y señalo a Shadow con el indice.

-Grrrr!- Este se levanto furioso y miro en todas direcciones buscando al causante de su ataque.- Juro que rodaran cabezas!-Grito al aire con su ceño totalmente fruncido y puños temblantes.

Sus orejas se encrisparon en unisono al ver a Amy riendo sin parar. "Empezemos."Penso dando un paso amenazante ante un Shadow con la baja guardia y ajeno al peligro que le asechaba.

-Ahhhhhh!-Fue todo lo que pudo captar al frenar de golpe y retroceder unos pasos.

*thumd!*

Parpadeo un par de veces al ver la increible imagen ante sus ojos. "Oh , el karma siempre de mi lado." Penso liberando una gran cantidad de aire de su nariz al reprimir una carcajada y luchar para ponerse lo mas serio posible.

Se cruzo de brazos y observo con prepotencia su presa caida. Era una escena verdaderamente interesante. Se podia ver una golosal montaña de nieve mal proporcionada. El trasero de Shadow sobresalia de un lado y sus piernas colgaban inmobiles ; el resto del cuerpo escondido dentro de la nieve. Y , no muy lejos de este , se encontraba la mitad del cuerpo de Knuckles. Su torso sobre una media montaña de nieve , brazos estrechados y nudillos cerrados , su cabeza colgando en direccion al suelo y sus ojos cerrados. Era como ver un hibrido entre Shadow y Knuckles.

-Jah! Eso te enseñara a no meterte con una dama!-Grito victoriosa y seductoramente , aterrizando a la par de Shadow.-Ohhhh ups?-Se mordio el labio inferior y su gesto de distorsiono al ver que Amy tambien habia probado una cucharada de su descarga.-Lo siento Amy!

-Ahhhhh! Te matare!- La grave voz de Amy retumbo dentro de la nieve al tiempo que su cuerpo de rodeaba de un aura roja y derretia la nieve.

-Ehh…-Abrio sus ojos de par en par al ver como esta de paraba y le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer , es volar.-Sugirio Shadow burlonamente.

-Awww vamos Amy. No …no fue a proposito! Fuiste ummm… un daño colateral?-Intento calmarla retrocediendo con temor y nerviosismo.

-Humph , vaya forma de cavar tu tumba. -Arqueo una ceja el erizo rosado negando con su cabeza.

-Shhhh! No estas…

-Un daño colateral?COLATERAL!-Repitio histericamente antes de correr y abalanzarse contra Rouge. Con suerte , la murcielago , ya habia alzado vuelo.

-Control chaos!-Grito apareciendo tras Rouge y atrapandola en el aire.

"Tsk , chica lista."Penso el de ojos jade con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Que ocurre?-Inquirio Knuckles sacudiendo el hielo de su cuerpo.

-Hey chicas tranquilas!- Sonic intervino separando a Amy de Rouge.

-Sueltame!-Le dio un gran codazo en el estomago antes de voltearse.-Ayyyy! Lo siento!-Chillo con preocupacion al ver a Sonic tirado en el piso con una mueca de dolor.

-Porque ha sido eso? -Cuestiono con una lagrima en su mejilla , al levantarse lentamente.

-Amy , no esta bien que ataques a Rouge.-Nego Tails desaprobatoriamente.-Recuerda en que cuerpo estas. Pudiste matarla!-Exclamo con exageracion señalando a la blanquecina en el suelo temblando.

-Puuuff! De que hablan? Yo no golpee a Rouge. -Se cruzo de brazos ofendida con una ceja alzada.

Automaticamente , todos miraron al suelo , donde la murcielado estaba. Las risas , no tardaron en hacer presencia entre los presentes ; menos en Shadow.

-jajajajajaja!-Señalo Knuckles con burla a Rouge.

Esta estaba enterrada en la nieve , solo se podia ver del cuello para arriba. La femina fulmino al equidna con la mirada antes de volver a temblar por el frio. Y de no ser porque Sonic tenia un brazo estirado sobre el hombro de Amy , mientras ambos reian , Shadow tambien habria disfrutado el momento. "Humph!"

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

El dia avanzo con rapidez. Sonic , Tails y Knuckles, almorzaba en una mesa de picnic, y los demas patinaban. Amy habia obligado a Shadow a patinar con ella y el no tuvo mas que aceptar.

-Es tan extraño verlos sin pelear. -Comento el zorrito embelezado , dandole una mordida a su corn-dog.

-Ni lo digas!-Respondio Sonic con la boca llena de chilli-dogs.

-A poco no hacen una buena pareja?-Comento de manera soñadora, Cream , llegando con Chesse y tomando lugar a la par de Miles.

-Puuufff! Si! Igual que Knuckles y Rouge!-Mofo Tails mirando con diversion al equidna.

Y antes de que Knuckles pudiera responder , Rouge hizo acto de presencia.-Ese par terminara junto! Ya veran!-Afirmo seductoramente al morder una manzana.

-Awww vamos! Ni siquiera se soportan!-Recalco el erizo azul con molestia.

-Uhhh a poco estas celoso? -Provoco la muercielado mirando intensamente al heroe.

-Ja! Ni soñar! Amy es como mi hermana. Seria como incesto!-Se encogio de hombros tragando , luego le arrebato la mitad del corn-dog a su mejor amigo.

-Oye!-Reacciono rapido volviendo a tomar posesion de su comida antes de que el salvaje de su amigo lo mordiera.

-Si claro!-Respondio con una leve carcajada el rojizo.

-Es enserio!-Exclamo medio frustrado intentando suprimir el dolor de la mordida que se habia dado.-Es mas! Seria super incomodo. Ya que Amy esta en el cuerpo de EL! Y aunque vuelva a la normalidad , eso NUNCA se me olvidara.

-jajajaaj cierto. Aun asi parece que te molesta.-Asintio volviendo a morder su manzana.

-Claro que me molesta. Shadow es un salvaje , demasiado indiferente y agresivo ; Amy merece algo mejor.

-Ah-ah-ah-ahhh!-Nego Knuckles salvando su galleta de macadamia , antes de que Sonic se la quitara.

-Pero miralos!

Todos se diriguieron a donde Rouge habia señalado. Amy patinaba alegre agarrada de manos con Shadow ; aparentemente para no perder el balance.

-Shadow no deja que nadie lo toque.-Indico volviendose a su fruta.

-Tambien es solitario. Y parece que a logrado a soportar a Amy en su casa.-Continuo Knukles sin dejar de verlos.

-Y ella raramente , no esta buscando casarse con Sonic.-Afirmo Tails dando un sorbo a su jugo.

-Emmm olvidan el hecho de que el otro dia encontraron una destruccion en casa de Shadow? Algo que ambos hicieron? -Recalco irritado al no poder robarle comida a nadie.

-Llevan semanas viviendo sin matarse. Lo de la destruccion no parece ser algo tan grave.-Tails se encogio de hombros.

-Cuanto apuestan a que volveran a pelear en menos de un minuto? -Propuso el azul con diversion.

-Mmm que tal si dejas de deborar todo lo que se te pone en frente?-Sugirio el equidna con irritasion.

-Bien! Pero si gano , ustedes me dan toda su comida!

-Que edad tienen , otra vez?-Murmullo el de dos colas negando con la cabeza.

-Rose!

-Humph! Suertudo!- Knuckles se cruzo de brazos y miro a Sonic con molestia. Pronto toda la comida fue a parar a donde estaba Sonic ; incluyendo la media manzana de Rouge.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Salio del baño secando las hermosas puas de Shadow. Apresio su reflejo ante el tocador y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la imagen. "Porque tienes que ser tan insoportablemente sexy!" Penso con molestia acariciando la melena mojada en su pecho.

Cruzo del baño al cuarto y se dejo caer a la par de Shadow. Cerro sus ojos , totalmente relajada y comoda y suspiro antes de poner su mente en blanco para dormir.

-Rose?-Se giro para quedar de frente a Shadow.

-Pasa algo? Necesitas algo?- Intento adivinar con una dulce sonrisa.

-No.-Nego calmadamente , viendola a los ojos.-Te molestaria si te abrazo mientras duermo?

Amy parpadeo un par de veces al escucharlo. Lo observo en silencio y al notar lo serio que estaba , se sintio algo preocupada.-Pasa algo?-Cuestiono con suavidad.

El rosado libero un leve suspiro.-Ayer pude dormir sin mancharme porque estaba abrazando mi almohada.-Intento suprimir una mueca de asco al recordar la cama manchada , su cola manchada , trasero embarrado y ni hablar de la…

-Oh!-Sonrio antes de darle la espalda.-Adelante.-Susurro intentando ignorar la gran emocion que le revolvia sus adentros con el simple pensamiento de el acurrucado con ella. "Shhh! Es solo por comodidad! No hay ningun tipo de sentimiento envuelto!"Se dijo en sus adentros logrando relajarse.

Shadow dudo un momento antes de proceder. No le habria pedido aquello si ella estuviera durmiendo en la sala como el dia anterior. No queria ser grosero con ella despues de lo considerada que ella habia sido. Entonces rodeo su cadera con la mano derecha y la atrajo hacia el ; sintiendo como ella se tensaba ante su agarre. Luego paso su pierna derecha por entre las de ella y enterro su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y hombro.

Un gran escalofrio recorrio su ser al sentir su aliento rozar su cuello. Sintiendo como sus labios estaban tan cerca de besar su piel y como debia sentirse esto si estuvieran en sus cuerpos. Definitivamente se habria derretido entre aquellos fuertes brazos y sucumbido ante su dominante presencia. "Mala , Amy! No debes pensar en estas !"

-Buenas noches , Amy.

"Noo! Porque? Porque tenias que decir mi nombre! Soy Rose! Rose! Ahhg esto ya es demasiado."Penso presionando sus ojos y labios , tragando un gemido involuntario. Sus labios. Sus malditos labios rozaron su cuello al hablar! No! Esto es una tortura!

-Bu…buenas noches , Shadow. -Sonrio al terminar , relajandose un poco y dejandose llevar por el momento. "Comodidad. Es solo por comodida!"

_**Jajajaja hasta aquí llegamos! A poco no les gustaron mis efectos de sonido? jajajajaj Su escritora esta a medio derretir y ruega por estar en la posicion de Rouge enterrada en la nieve! Maldito verano! XD Quiero hacer una leve aclaratoria: Yo se que tengo horrores ortograficos! Y me disculpo si les causa algun inconveniente al leer. Sinceramente no es mi mayor preocupacion. Si! Es importante escribir bien. Pero no me lo tomo taaaan personal. No quiero que esto se convierta en un trabajo. Es algo que hago por diversion :D Y de paso los entretengo a ustedes! Tambien quiero que sepan que esto no es un fic ORDINARIO (por si no se habian percatado xD) Si! Tiene sus cosas cliche! Yo amo el cliche! Y siempre agrego algo de eso a mis fics! Pero no esperen que sea tan monotono como : Amy y Cream son mejores amigas , Sonic se pone celoso y repentinamente ama a Amy xD y Eggman ataca sin razon! Solo porque si! NO este fic no es asi jajaja lamento si alguno se siente desilusionado. Pero todo es complicaria algo lo que tengo escrito. Si! Tomo en cuenta muchas de sus opiniones y agrego una que otra según edito. Pero no los puedo complacer a todos xD Imaginen que alguien me pide que Sonic ame a Amy y otro que ponga a Sally como el amor de Sonic? O.O noo va! NO VA jajajaj E incluso , he añadido algunas de las cosas que me sugirio : Abril Amrica642 **____** De igual forma guardo TODA sugerencia y las tomo en consideracion ( aunque las modifique un poco para que encajen en mi fic!**_

_**Ahhh y tengo un mensaje para MarikiTTa:**_

_**Primero que nada! Muuuchas gracias por tus reviews! Siempre sonrio cuando los leo ;D Es un fic Shadamy :D Claro que tendran su acercamiento! Pero esta es una pareja muuuuy compleja! Y el ponerlos juntos asi como que si ( sin desarrollar el sentimiento mas explicitamente ) creo que le cambia mucho el sentido. Shadow NO es un ser romantico! Y para que demuestre algo , se necesita! Yo estoy buscando esas pequeñas cosas que el necesita. Acumulando pedazos de momentos que lo volveran mas abierto y expresivo. Detalles que se juntaran y crearan el sentimiento que todos deseamos que crezca entre este par! Me encanta la tension de los fics lentos , en donde se desarrolla a la perfeccion el nacimiento del "amor"! Y cuando llega el beso y uno chilla y grita : Al fin! Y luego pumm! Pasa algo que los separa o evita que se digan lo que sienten! Y no es un fic lento , de hecho , esta por terminar **____** yyyyyyyyy Etc…jajaaja Y! Explico porque Amy soño con Maria. En realidad no fue solo un sueño. Ella recibio aquel recuerdo torturoso de Shadow de su pasado :/ Porque paso este raro cambio de recuerdos? Sabras en el proximo capitulo ;D Mmm si Sonic peleara por la atension de Amy o no , lo sabras luego jajajaja Rouge SIEMPRE sacara ventaja! Y el momento vergonzoso viene PRONTO! Espero que te sirviera mi respuesta! **_

_**Les envio saludos desde Waterbury , Connecticut! ( Extrañando mi hermoso Puerto Rico **____** ) No olviden dejar un review si les saque una sonrisa! ( no importa si han pasado años desde que puse este capitulo XD) Nos leeremos prontoo! Chaooooo ;D**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bu! X) Me extrañaron? Puesss tranquilos que aquí estoy jajajaj Waaa! No puedo creer que este fic ha llegado a los cien reviews! :') Muuuuuuchas gracias a todos los que ha colaborado en este proyecto tan 'ordinario' jajajajaj Gracias a ,akum ,MarikiTTa , NenuxBiit ,LucilaTheWolf15, Karitolombax, Guest ,susana64, otro Guest xD , catblackandwhite ! Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! **_

_**Ahora , **__DarkRevenger: __**Debo remarcar que no me a agradado tu actitud. Las amenazas no son algo con lo que yo me lleve ; no espero que lo entiendas. Aprecio mucho tu opinion! Buena o mala! La realidad es que no puedo tomar en cuenta tu peticion. El fic ya fue previamente terminado y solo agrego( o remuevo) cambios simples. Yo leo TODO review que me envian y respondo a gran mayoria de ellos. No hay nada que mas me entusiasme , que saber que alguien lee mi fic! Pero quiero que lo hagan porque les gusta lo que escribo. De no ser asi , todo el mundo es libre de dejar de leer el fic. No soy perfecta xD Entiendo que mi fic no le guste a todo el mundo y no me enfoco en lo negativo. Toda mi atension va a quien SI lo lee ^^ Respecto a mis fics incompletos ; yo decido si actualizarlos o no. No necesito que me 'ordenen' que los continue. Voy a mi paso y nadie mas se ha quejado de ello. Incluso he recibido reviews y mensajes para saber cuando los continuo. Eso no me molesta. Al contrario! Me motiva a actualizar mas rapido , pero hay una linea muy delgada entre pedir de buena forma y ordenar. Y si mal no recuerdo , tu tienes par de fics incompletos desde hace mucho. Espero que mi respuesta no ofenda a nadie , no es mi intension. Si lo hago , me disculpo de ante mano.**_

_**Y ya luego de tanto blablablaaaa…los dejo para que lean ;D**_

_**Capitulo XV: Sueños que?**_

Abrio sus ojos ante la iluminacion que anunciaba que habia comenzado un nuevo dia. Se removio incomodo en su lugar y suspiro frustrado. "Otro dia mas de asqueroso sufrimiento." Penso al cerrar sus ojos.

Acomodo sus brazos adormilados , que abrazaban la tosca figura de su acompañante. Sacudio su cabeza exasperadamente al sentir como las puas se metian en su rostro incomodamente. "Perfecto."Penso con sarcasmo.

Trato de levantarse , pero una de sus manos estaba aprisionada bajo el cuerpo de la azabache.-Roseee…-La nombro entredientes con cansancio. Empujo el peso muerto sobre su brazo , pero no lograba moverla.-Ahhhg! Muevete!-Gruño al subir una pierna y empujar a Amy con brusquedad.

-Ahhhh!- La voz grave de Shadow hizo eco en la alcoba.-Porque demonios ha sido eso?-Cuestiono con molestia mientras su cabeza de asomaba por el borde de la cama.

-Estabas estrangulando mi mano!-Se levanto velozmente y la fulmino con la mirada.

-No habia necesidad de recurrir a la violencia!-Gruño levantandose del suelo sobando su cola.

-Jah! Pude disparar al lado de tu oreja e igual y no te hubieras levantado! Maldita sea la hora en la que te di los tapones de oidos!-Completo la discusión al abrir la puerta de golpe y salir de la recamara.

-Ahhhggg! Que fastidio! Eres insoportable!- Se dejo caer de cara en medio de la cama.-Claro que tenia que recurrir la violencia! Salvaje!- Continuo insultandolo mientras tiraba de sus puas.

Pero algo causo que dejara sus quejas al voltearse boca arriba. El gran pelaje blanquecino resaltaba hasta la punta de su nariz causandole cosquillas.-Que es esto? Jajajaja!-Nego aplastando el pelo y alejandolo de su rostro. Entonces empezo a jugar con este ; olvidando toda señal de coraje.

-000000000000000000000000000000-

Entro a su alcoba con café en mano. Arqueo una ceja al encontrar la cama vacia y paseo sus ojos por todos los rincones de su cuarto. "Ahora donde se ha metido?" Segundos mas tarde , sus orejas se alertaron ante las risas aniñadas de Amy.

-Que hac…-Freno de golpe al ver como Amy peinaba su pecho y le colocaba gomitas y pinches de mariposas.

-Awww mirenme! Son la forma de vida mas adorable! Jajajaja!-Posaba haciendo ojos de cachorrito y bajaba sus orejas.

-Grrrr! Que carajo!- Corrio frente a ella y le arrebajo los articulos de cabello y sostuvo sus manos.

-Aish! Al menos deja que me divierta un poco!- Suprimio sus risas al rodar sus ojos y alzar el cepillo en su mano , lejos del alcanze de Shadow.

-Amy basta!-Gruño furioso dando un salto para quitarle el objeto.

-Obligame!-Reto sacandole la lengua y volviendo a reir.

-Acaso me estas retando?-Cuestiono cruzandose de brazos y viendola desafiante.

-Mmmmm….Tal vez.-Respondio con malisia devolviendole la mirada.

-Sabes que tienes una gran desventaja ante mi, cierto?-Indico con frialdad sin dejar de mirarla.

-No! Tu eres el que esta en desventaja!-Contraataco con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Entonces no te importara que…

Pero justo cuando iba a apretar uno de sus pechos , Amy reacciono y le agarro la mano. Era el momento de que Shadow sonriera victorioso.

-Bien! Tu ganas!-Bufo irritada entregandole el cepillo.

-La decoracion ridicula. Quitatela.-Ordeno con seriedad señalando el pelaje.

-Awww pero se ve lindoooo!-Broto su labio inferior en un falso puchero y sus ojos destellaron tiernamente.

-Como demonios haces eso con los oj…Ahg! Olvidalo! Solo quitatelos!-Sacudio su cabeza y fruncio su ceño irritado.

-jajajaja bien! Pero haz algo! Me hace cosquilla en la nariz!-Se quejo con una sonrisa divertida , retirando las gomas y pinches.

-Es hora de cortarlo.-Indico sacando unas tijeras profesionales de una gaveta en el tocador , junto con una peinilla.

-Awww genial!-Dio un leve salto para agarrar los utensilios , pero Shadow los alejo de su alcanze ,negando con la cabeza.

-No. NADIE recorta MI pelaje.-Advirtio con indiferencia ante la mirada suplicante de Amy.

-Bah!-Alzo sus manos al aire en señal de derrota y dejo que este se encargara.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000-

_Recogia flores en un gran prado , tarareando una dulce melodia. Sonreia calidamente o olia toda aroma prominente de su canasta. El viento removia su cabello de un lugar a otro y su deadema roja no se mantenia en su lugar._

_-Listo!-Chillo con emocion en un solitario aplauso._

_Se levanto para tomar su canasta e ir a casa , pero sintio una extraña humedad a sus pies. Entonces vio como la flora desaparecia y el suelo se decoraba con corales de colores.-Agua?-Susurro confundida. _

_-Lindas curvas._

_Se volteo al escuchar aquella voz grave a sus espaldas.-Shadow?-Lo nombro mientras caminaba a el._

_Entonces este le sonrio con prepotensia y la atrajo a el con un brazo en el hueco de su espalda baja. La rosada dio un respingo y coloco sus manos en el pecho de este para mantener el equilibrio entre sus brazos._

_Sus esmeraldas se toparon con los rubies lujuriosos de este y sonrio divertida. Lo abrazo por el cuello y sin pensarlo dos beses lo beso. El correspondio con la misma pasion y deseo que esta y la abrazo con mas afan._

_Ajeno a ellos , las olas se abatian salvajemente a sus pies. El cielo se oscurecio y pronto el agua comenzo a retroceder. Amy sonrio en medio del beso y mordio el labio superior del azabache , consiguiendo un gruñido placentero del mismo. Entonces una gran ola se elevo y los arropo a ambos…_

Desperto de golpe sintiendo un gran golpe de adrenalina y placer en todo su cuerpo. Varios espasmos y escalofrios , lograron robarle un sonoro suspiro.

-Ahhg que ha sido eso?-Murmurro recobrando el aliento mientras acostumbraba sus ojos adormecidos en la oscuridad.

-Eso , Rose.-Shadow susurro en su oido con malisia.-Es el reflejo de tu mente pervertida.-Completo alejandose de ella , buscando captar su expresion.

-Que?-Cuestiono confundida arqueado una ceja.

Pero una sensacion calida e humeda hizo que tragara pesado. "No. No. No. No!" Penso sintiendo como sus mejillas ardian de la vergüenza. Entonces tomo la frasada que arropaba su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que tanto temia.

-Ohhh , el karma esta de mi lado una vez mas.-Comento Shadow pesadamente sonriendo de medio lado.

-Que…que ha…como? - Se preguntaba a su misma mientras buscaba alejarse de la sustancia espesa que manchaba la cama.

-Detente.-Ordeno irritado al sentir que Amy lo tumbaria de la cama.

-No! Limpialo!-Nego con velocidad tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

-Este es TU desastre. Asi que TU lo limpias.- Ohhh como estaba disfrutando aquello.

-Ahhh! Lo esta encima de mi!-Se removio con su espalda contra el rosado y nego repetitivamente al sentir la sustancia en su abdomen y muslo.

-Rose para!-Gruño frustrado mientras la agarraba de ambos brazos para calmarla.

-Pero , pero…

-Enserio tienes la edad que dices tener?

-Y eso a que viene?-Inquirio mirandolo con molestia por sobre su hombro.

-Parece que te hecharon acido en el cuerpo. Muy maduro de tu parte.-Nego ante su comentario sarcastico.

-Solo ayudame a limpiarme.-Pidio avergonzada , soltando un suspiro.

Shadow lo penso por un momento. Ese era su momento de gloria. Porque ayudarla en lugar de entretenerse con la situacion? Ohhh. Ella lo habia ayudado con la otra 'situacion'. De hecho , ella lo ha ayudado con todo. Suspiro irritado y rodo sus ojos exasperadamente. Se levanto de la cama y agarro las sabanas , depositandolas en el cesto de ropa sucia. Se acerco a una de sus mesas de noche y saco una caja de servilletas de esta.

-Sientate.-Comando sentado en el borde de la cama.

Amy asintio , sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces Shadow comenzo a limpiar los reciduos de esperma , ya seca , en su abdomen y muslo.

-Que se supone que ha pasado?-Cuestiono timidamente viendo como el desechaba el papel.

-Eso es comunmente llamado como : sueño mojado.-Se encogio de hombros al restarle importancia y le hizo señales a Amy de que saliera de la cama.

Ayudo a este a reemplazar la ropa de cama y ambos volvieron a acostarse. El problema era que ninguno tenia sueño y sus mentes estaba demasiado activas; y ni hablar del incomodo silencio.

Amy pensaba en aquel sueño una y otra vez , y en lo raro que se sintio al despertar asi. Shadow por otro lado , estaba luchando con sus pensamientos. Se decia a si mismo que eso deberia parecerle entretenido , pero sus pensamientos eran distintos. No podia evitar pensar en la morbosa escena , en lo diferente que habria sido la situacion si ella hubiera estado en su respectivo cuerpo. El simple hecho de imaginar esa imagen de ella llena de su 'semilla'…

-Ahhhhg!-Gruño frustrado e irritado.

-Oye!- Se quejo Amy al sentir como este la dejaba sin su parte de la almohada.

-Shhhh!-Apreto la almohada contra su rostro y se dedico a dormir e ignorar las ganas que tenia de 'desahogar' sus mas bajos instintos carnales.

_**Wiiiii! Este a sido el final …del capitulo xD Espero que les haya gustado! Y curiosamente , catblackandwhite le atino a lo que pasaria en este capitulo! Porque los hombres tambien tienen sus momentos dificiles y Amy no podia irse sin tener una probadita de eso jajajaj! Tambien queria mencionar que puse una lista de temas para mis futuros one-shots! Asi que si decean hacer sus votaciones! Entren a mi pagina en fb y voten! ( antes de que sea tarde buahhaahahha) Asi que ya saben! Dejen un review si les saque una sonrisa! Nos leeremos pronto ;D chaoooo!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ohhh! Por chaos! Lamento no haber actualizado cuando mencione en mi pagina de fb :/ meeh problemas personales que me pusieron medio depre y asi no se puede escribir las cosas con humor jajajajaj! Parezco un zombie (actualizaaaa D: ) ahahaha tuve un dia super largo y estoy mega agotada y somnolienta , pero tambien tengo animos de actualizar y eso es lo que hare! Como siempre , muchas gracias a : MarikiTTa , , LucilaTheWolf15, BlueRosePegasus , CELES ,catblackandwhite ( jajaja entiendo tu intriga , pero si respondo esas preguntas seria como un spoiler , o no?) , nenuxBiit , Launch Rose y thomasthefox5 (tu review llego justo cuando estaba escribiendo esto xD) por sus reviews!**_

_**Capitulo XVI: Abre tus ojos a lo que ha cambiado**_

Oh si! Hoy era un dia glorioso! Hoy se levantaba un gran peso de sus hombros , o entre pierna? Este era el dia tan esperado ; desde que ESO habia comenzado. Sin embargo , a pesar de la inmensa felicidad en su interior ; felicidad y alivio , su cara estaba tan inferente como le era posible.

Rodo sus ojos con exasperacion y evidente irritasion , al retirar la ultima toalla sanitaria que usaria en toda su vida. Alfin ya no estaria sangrando como lechon en matadero o como emo deprimido con una navaja nueva. Adios a los cambios ridiculos de humor que lo estaban sacando de carácter!

-Felicidades! Que se siente haber pasado la prueba y haberte convertido en señorita?-Bromeo la azabache en su cara cuando el abrio la puerta.

-Humph!-Se cruzo de brazos y la miro con frialdad.

-jajajajaj relajate gruñon!-Rodo sus ojos imitandolo y cruzandose de brazos ; aun riendo.

Le dio un empujon y salio de alli , no deseando continuar con sus juegos. Camino sintiendose libre de asquerosos fluidos derramandose en sus ropas intimas o dolores punzantes en todo momento. Arqueo una ceja al ver el desayuno servido y se mantuvo observando con cautela lo que veia.

-Se que me quedo genial , pero se enfriara si continuas mirandolo jajajaja!-Comento Amy burlezca pasando de lado y sentandose frente a su comida.

-Porque has hecho esto?-Fruncio su ceño y miro en otra direccion , no deseando que ella notara la confusion en sus ojos.

-Que? El desayuno? Dime que es una broma.-Respondio sin miedo a mostrar la confusion en su mirada y tono de voz.

Volvio su mirada a ella , ahora con indiferencia , esperando que respondiera. Amy suspiro y le hizo un ademan para que tomara asiento a su par. Puso sus ojos en blanco antes de hacer lo indicado y tomo su taza de café sin mirarla.

-Shadow que ocurre? Siempre hago el desayuno.-Indico con cierta consternacion en su voz.

-Lo se. Pero hay algo diferente ahora.-Respondio viendola de reojo.

-Claro que hay algo diferente! Al principio no sabia que era lo que te gustaba o no! Pero me he memorizado tu rutina y la he fusionado con la mia.-Rio levemente dando una mordida a su tostada e encogiendose de brazos.

Era cierto. Recordaba que siempre ella estaba cuestionando todo. Ella hacia su desayuno y el, el suyo ; o el le preguntaba si ella queria lo que el tomaria y hacia para ella tambien y vise versa. Pero de un momento a otro , ya no se veia obligado a hacer nada. Desde cuando esto habia ocurrido? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor , ultimamente hacian todo juntos o ella simplemente hacia todo ; pidiendo ayuda si la necesitaba.

Dejo el tema alli y procedio a desayunar en silencio. Silencio…desde cuando se habia vuelto tan apasible a su lado? Gruño levemente al sentirse totalmente ageno a lo que estaba viviendo. El no eran tan despistado ; alomejor era el hecho de que ella no le importaba. NO. ESA no era la razon. ELLA definitivamense te habia convertido en ALGO. Ella lo cuido cuando estuvo enfermo y lo apoyo mientras estaba en ESOS dias ; todo a su manera claro. "Muy bien , creo que mejor dejo el tema…" Penso negando rapidamente al terminar su emparedado de huevos revueltos y tocino. "Maldision! Como he dejado que conozca tanto de mi? Y sin yo decirle nada. Chica lista." Sonrio levemente levantandose de su lugar.

-A donde vas?-La voz confundida de esta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Al cuarto.-Respondio restandole importancia y continuando su camino.

-Pero iremos a ayudar a Cream con la fiesta!- Se apresuro frente a el con sus manos en cada cadera.

-Rose…

-No! No me Rose! Vamos y ya lo sabias!-Lo interrumpio con su actitud obstinada.

Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente.-Lo se. Por eso es que voy al cuarto. O deseas que salga en esto?-Respondio con cansancio ante su atitud y molestia por ser interrumpido , completo señalandose.

Amy nego rapidamente al ver las pijamas rojas de encaje blanco , dejaban muy poco a la imaginacion ; demasiado para su gusto. Se quito de su camino y luego miro a la mesa de comerdor.-Ni creas que te salvaras de fregar!-Grito con molestia antes de dejar todo en el fregadero y sentarse a esperarlo en el sofa.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Caminaban con prisa por los pasillos de cada seccion de la tienda. Shadow gruñia de tanto en tanto y la apuraba lo mas que podia. Ella sin embargo , lo ignoraba ; pero el tenia sus maneras de sacarla de sus casillas.

-Genial!-Exclamo con sarcasmo al ver la extensa fila frente a ellos.

-Te dije que estaria lleno.-Repido el de mirada esmeralda con frialdad.

-Shush! Tu y tu mala vibra!-Rodo sus ojos exasperada y miro en todas direcciones , con la esperanza de encontrar una caja registradora vacia.-Porque demonios cierran todas las cajas en un dia tan movido! Una caja! Una maldita caja para todos!-Gruñia tirando de sus puas.

-Que tal si vas a la de impedidos? Seguro y te pasan de volada.-Murmuro con una media sonrisa , con una mano en su cadera y la otra sosteniendo la canasta de las cosas que comprarian.

-Ja! Insinuas que la forma de vida perfecta parece retrasada?-Contraataco con una mala imitacion de la arrogancia de el mientras se señalaba.

-Humph! Tu actitud hace ver a cualquiera con impedimentos mentales!-Gruño con su entre cejo totalmente fruncido.

-Ohhh y tu no me haces ver ASI en lo absoluto!

Mientras ellos se mantenian sumidos en su discusión , todos los demas en la fila , les hacian mala cara o simplemense te burlaban de ellos; y cuando veian que uno de ellos los veria , miraban en otra direccion , tosian o silbaban. Entonces Amy se detuvo de golpe y sonrio ampliamente ante su idea.

-Mira y aprende.-Anuncio su salida dirigiendose a el cagero. Shadow arqueo una ceja ante la rependina actitud , pero no dijo nada.

-Buen dia Dexwin.-Sonrio con picardia y un guiño frente al camaleon verde monte.

-Umm , en que puedo ayudarle?-Respondio sin parar de escanear articulos ; no la miro , pero se miraba nervioso o mas bien confundido.

-Awww vera , mi amigo y yo estamos super apurados en medio de una fiesta de corazones , y …-Expreso con voz seductora y una ceja arqueada con sus ojos provocativos.

-Lo siento señor , pero todos tienen que hacer la fila es politica de la tienda.-Manifesto viendole con temor y volviendo su vista a su cliente.

"Señor? Rayos! Como pude olvidar eso! Estupida!" Choco la palma de su mano contra su frente mientras retrocedia ante su compañero.

-Y bien?-Hablo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba.

-Grrrr! TU eres la mujer ahora! Asi que TU haras lo que yo iba a hacer!-Gruño roja del coraje y la vergüenza , señalando en direccion al camaleon.

-Por que deberia? Ni siquiera es mi tipo.-Replico con tal seriedad que causo mas irritasion en la cara de la azabache.

-Awww por favor! Tenemos que salir de aquí ya!-Pidio con cara de cachorrito mientras unia sus manos en una plegaria.

-No.-Nego nuevamente fulminandola con la mirada.

-Pero…

-No!-Gruño , ahora mas irritado.

Justo cuando Amy pensaba que debia rendirse y no continuar con la escena , sus ojos destellaron ante una nueva idea y su sonrisa trisse te distorciono en una malevola.- Awww por favor! Te lo ruego!-Rogo arrodillandose frente a el en señal de suplica.

-Rose , basta!-Advirtio crujiendo sus dientes.

-Te lo suplicooooo!-Continuo con sus ojos cristalizados , si safarse del agarre de sus piernas.

"Como carajo hace eso? Y porqu…" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al comenzar a percatarse de la atension que habian llamado. Todos miraban asombrados a Shadow the hedgehog arrodillado y rogandole a Amy Rose. "Grrrr hija de su perra madre!" La tomo de brazos y la levanto de golpe forzandola a cayar. Oh pero la sonrisa triunfante de Amy no se hizo de esperar.

Amy vio con diversion al rosado llegar a donde el camaleon y decirle algo en el oido. "Extraño." Entonces Dexwin fijo su mirada verde menta en ella y le hizo un ademan de mano para que se reuniera con ellos.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

-Que demonios le dijiste?-Inquirio sorprendida al tiempo que ambos salian de la tienda.

-Que? No viste como lo seduci?-Respondio con sarcasmo mirandola de soslayo.

-Jah!-Se cruzo de brazos y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Le dije que acababa de decirle a Shadow the hedgehog que esperara. Que cuando saliera de alli , lo mas probable era que tendria un balazo de su preciada arma entre ceja y ceja.-Se encogio de hombros restandole importancia.

-Bah!

-Amy! Shadow!- Su discusion fue suspendida con los llamados de la conejita crema.

-Hey, Cream! Ya tenemos lo que faltaba!-Informo Amy con emocion , mostrandole las bolsas a Cream.!

-Genial!

No les dio tiempo de reaccionar , tomo las bolsas y salio corriendo de regreso a su casa. Ambos se miraron confusos ; Amy solo se encogio de hombros e imito a su amiga.

Frenaron en el jardin trasero , en donde Tails acomodaba varias decoraciones en el cercado. Shadow resoplo con fastidio al ver tanto rosa y corazones ; pensando que saldria de alli escupiendo arcoiris. "Ironico que soy una erizo rosada."Gruño por lo bajo en busqueda de Amy.

-Si me permites darte un consejo.-Comenzo el zorrito llegando a su par con unas cajas de arcordeones plateados.- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte lejos de ellas.-Rio por lo bajo al ver a Cream saltando con emocion mientras le colocaba a Amy una corona de tulipanes rojos en la cabeza. "OH! Shadow se ve di-vi-no! Ajajajaja!"

-Te parece gracioso? Talvez desees un boquet de rosas entre cola y cola!- Amenazo totalmente irritado luego de ver la escena.

-Hey chicos!-Saludo el erizo azul llegando a su par.

-Sonic!-Saludo Tails con una gran sonrisa.

-Faker.-Murmuro Shadow friamente.

-Jah! Tambien me alegra verte , Shads! Aunque pense que el rosa te volveria menos gruñon! Jajajaj!-Bromeo burlesco.

Y asi comenzaron los hermosos arreglos de la fiesta. Shadow persiguio a Sonic por unos buenos quince minutos mientras todos los observaban entretenidos. El resultado? Sonic sembrado entre medio de un arco de globos ; todo gracias al mazo de Amy.

-Permiteme.-Advirtio al retirar con brusquedad la corona de la cabeza de Amy.

Regreso en sus pasos a la entrada y le lanzo el compuesto de flores en la cabeza a un Sonic inconsciente , luego tomo una regadera y le hecho agua.

-Ahhhh! Me ahogo!-Grito aterrado intentando salir de aquel hoyo mientras sentia como todo su pelaje y espinas de ampapaban.

Todos comenzaron a reir mientras Shadow admiraba su creacion con gran satisfaccion en su mirada al terminar de vaciarle el envase de agua encima y arrojarlo en su cabeza.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

-Shadow! Ohhh Shadowww!-Llamo en un irritante cantico.

-Ahora que quieres?-Rodo sus ojos exasperado llegando a Amy. Tuvo que alzar su vista , ya que ella estaba en el tope de una escalera decorando un manzano con mas arcordeones y ajustando el columbio blanquecino que colgaba de la rama mas resistente.

-Agggh! Algun dia te dara gusto verme?-Suspiro irritada por su respuesta.

-Lo dudo.

-Olvidalo! Solo necesito que me vayas extendiendo la erredadera de rosas mientras las voy incrustando en la rama del columpio.-Indico calmadamente al señalar la planta artificial en una mesa a la distancia.

Asintio y procedio a ayudarla. Amy halaba y el le libraba mas cantidad.-No deberias mover la escalera?-Sugirio con seriedad al ver que esta se esforzaba por alcanzar lo ultimo que le quedaba.

-Nah!-Rio divertida volviendo a su azaña.

Y a decir verdad : quien demonios baja la escalera para moverla y volver a subir? Solo porque le falta unas cuantas pulgadas para su objetivo? Nahhh! Es como cuando se hace compra y tomas todas las bolsas posibles con tal de no volver a dar el viaje de regreso! Igual y …que podria salir mal?

_***Swash!***_

-No!-Grito intentando aferrarse a la rama al momento que sentia que su unico soporte desaparecia. "Maldito Shadow y su maldita mala vibra!"

-Rose!

_***Tuuud!***_

Los ojos de Amy se abrieron como plato al sentir que caia sobre Shadow y ambos rodaban por la leve colina bajo el arbol. Escucho el gruñido adolorido de este y cerro sus ojos al sentirse deshorientada. Pero justo cuando ambos dejaron de rodar , Amy se vio forzada a volver a abrir sus ojos exageradamente al sentir sus labios impactar contra los de el.

_***Click!***_

Sobresaltado por aquel relampago , ambos se pararon torpemente del suelo ; notando la pequeña multitud que los observaba.

-Eso fue hermoso!-Rio con entusiasmo Rouge despegando frente a ellos con camara en mano.

-Rouge!-Gritaron ambos al unisono , completa y totalmente rojos de la vergüenza y coraje.

_***Click!***_

-Ahora si estas muerta!-Amenazo Shadow con mazo en mano , abalanzandose contra la de mirada aqua. Todo el mundo estaba riendo entretenido con la situacion ; Aunque Cream estaba algo preocupada. No queria a alguien mas sembrado en el suelo de su patio.

Igual y todos estaban tan distraidos que no se dieron cuenta de la sonrisa tonta en los labios del azabache mientras rozaba sus dedos con la yema de sus dedos.

_**Awwww que dindoooo jajajajja! En fin! Espero que les gustara este capitulo! Yo en lo particular rei bastante con la imagen de Sonic sembrado en el suelo con la corona xD Y si! En el proximo capitulo habra fiesta! :D awww el amor! Jajajaja No olviden dejar sus reviews si les saque una sonrisa! Nos leeremos pronto! Chaooo ;D**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hoooolaaaaa*voz cansada* Como han estado? Bien? Ahh que bien! XD Yo emm estoy suuuuuuuper cansada! Ahggg acabo de dar un viaje de nueve horas! (en carro) awwwww horror jajajaja con suerte , tengo animos de actualizar! Pero no sin antes agradecer a , MarikiTTa ,WinterRed94,LucilaTheWolf15 ,BlueRosePegasus , NenuxBiit y sol Gyt , por sus reviews! :D muuuchas gracias! Ahora procedere a editar el capitulo con mi sensual taza de café xD**_

_**Capitulo XVII: Corazones ,Confusiones y melancolia**_

Una hora. Llevaba una maldita hora en el bendito baño , esperando que se le pasara el maldito sonroje y cara de estupida ; o estupido. Se habia escabullido con éxito mientras la multitud se entretenia con la pelea de Shadow y Rouge. "Estupida! Porque tengo que sentirme asi?" Presiono con molestia el tope del lava manos y bufo irritada ante el ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas. "Ahhhg! Shados es negro! Porque rayos se nota el maldito sonroje?" Tiro de sus puas mirando al techo florido color lila y dejo caer su cabeza de golpe. "Sonic , Sonic , Sonic…!" Gruño con sus ojos totalmente cerrados y retrocedio hasta caer al suelo , con su espalda plana en la pared.

Aprecio los gabinetes cafes por largo rato ; en completo y total silencio. "Estupido corazon! Relajate!" Resoplo con una mueca de desagrado al sentir como su pulso estaba sobresaltado.

No lo entendia. Ella debia amar a Sonic! Por que se sentia asi ahora? Siempre que sentia algun leve interes en otro chico , se sentia culpable y el solo pensar en EL , le quitaba toda idea. "Nada…No siento absolutamente nada…"

El ya no estaba en su mente. No invadia cada idea que se le metia en la cabeza. No deseaba saltarle encima. "Ni siquiera lo salude hoy. Tampoco me enoje con Shadow por atacarlo tan brutalmente." Cuando habia ocurrido esto? Ni idea!

Saben que era lo unico que pensaba? Rojo y negro! Era lo unico que aparecia en su mente cuando despertaba! Ese maldito nombre no salia de su subconciente y le extrañaba que no tuviera un roto en el craneo por ello! Si! Un hoyo…un hoyo tan profundo y sutil , que nunca se entero de que se estaba formando.

"No…no puede ser…"Su mirada se torno triste. Sinceramente , no le dolia pensar de aquella forma. No le hacia el mas minimo mal que Sonic ya no sea prioridad. "Es tan extraño…"

-Esto esta mal…-Murmuro parandose desganadamente y volvio a mirarse en el espejo ; su espalda aun contra la pared. "Yo no puedo…el…el no correspondera esto…" Sus ojos se cristalizaron ante la inevitable punzada en su pecho. Ahora su pulso agitado no se sentia agradable ; dolia.

Bajo la mirada al suelo blanquecido y observo la preocupacion en sus ojos , atraves de las brillantes lozetas. Sus orejas plegadas en su cabeza y puas medio alborotadas.

-Amy?-Salto sorprendida al escuchar su nombre del otro lado de la puerta.- Estas bien?-La voz consternada de la conejita ayudo a que su mente se discipara un poco.

-Si! Ahora salgo!

Arreglo sus puas y volvio a ver su reflejo en el espejo ; al menos el tono carmin habia desaparecido de sus mejillas azabaches. Poso su sonrisa mas alegre y salio.

-000000000000000000000000000000-

Esto era una oportunidad de oro! Ahora tenia la fuerza y cuerpo de una chica. Saben que significa eso? Ahora si podia golpear una chica sin que fuera algo cobarde o machista. Por desgracia , sus energias no eran las mismas de antes , y cuando sintio que el cansacion adormecio sus manos ; el mazo gigante desaparecio de sus manos.

Retomo su actitud indiferente y tomo la camara en el suelo ; ignorando los gritos iracundos de la murcielago. Retrocedio unos pasos y cuando penso que estaba en la posicion perfecta…

***CLICK***

-Hedgehog!-Gruño Rouge furiosa e avergonzada ; buscando la manera de safarse del suelo mientras agitaba sus alas rapidamente.

-Humph!- Sonrio arrogante y se cruzo de brazos.

Tails ayudaba a Sonic a salir del agujero; utilizaba sus alas para elevarse , pero todo indicaba que no seria facil sacarlo. El azul increiblemente , se habia quedado dormido y ahora yacia con la boca abierta y un leve rio de baba en su barbilla.

-Que carajos?-Inquirio Knuckles impactado al entrar.

-No preguntes y ayuda a Rouge!-Comando el zorrito comenzando a sudar y notarse agotado.

El equidna contemplo la escena y luego a la Amy cruzada de brazos mirando en todas direcciones; ignorando por completo su presencia. "Cierto…Shadow y Amy cambiaron de cuerpos." Recordo la ultima conversacion que tuvo con Rouge el dia anterior.

-Te quedaras ahí parado toda la tarde? - Inquirio Miles mas exasperado.

-Estas loco si piensas que intentare ayudarla.-Señalo con cierto temor a la murcielago a la par de Sonic.

-No me importa que pienses que hazlo!-Repitio harto de la actitud del guardian.

Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente y volvio a mirar a Rouge. Parecia un gato en agua bendita. Sus uñas atravesaban facilmente la tierra y podia notar una vena latente en su frente.

-Si no sobrevivo , promete cuidar mi esmeralda.-Pidio dramaticamente antes de comenzar a caminar con cautela.

-No seas exagerado!-Rio levemente mas relajado al sentir como Sonic comenzaba a ceder del suelo.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

-Ahhhhh!

-Sacame condenado cabeza de nudillos!

-Sueltame!

Amy y Cream se miraron confusas y corrieron lo mas rapido posible al patio. Instantaneamente sus bocas quedaron abiertas.

-Waaaaa!-Tails salio volando junto con Sonic y se estrellaron en las cajas de globos rosados.

-Ahhhhg! Que?-Sonic dio un salto , pero volvio a caer al enrredarse con las cintas de las bombas llenas...-Awwwwwg!- Cayendo sobre Tails.

-Auxilio!-Arquearon una ceja y vieron a Knuckles en el suelo (todo arañado) luchando por safarse del agarre de Rouge enterrada en el suelo , una muy molesta Rouge.

-Ummm creo que deberiamos ayudarlos?-Amy se dirigio a Cream , luchando por no reir.

-jajajaja! Si creo que sera lo mejor.-Asintio limpiando una lagrima de su mejilla y corrio a ayudar a Sonic y Tails con el enrredo de globos.

-Donde andabas?

Alli estaba otra vez. Se estomago se retorcio y su corazon volvia a intentar escapar de su pecho. Giro su vista con temor y vio a Shadow cruzado de brazos a su par.

-Emmm en el baño jejeje…-Se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza y sonrio nerviosamente.-Yo…

-Olvidalo. Son caso perdido.-Nego con seriedad deteniendo a Amy de su cometido.

Rio levemente y asintio , viendo como finalmente Knuckles se soltaba del agarre de Rouge en su pierna y ella salia en el proceso.

-Ahora si considerate erizo muerto!

Ambos dieron un salto al escuchar a Rouge verlos de manera asesina. Amy miro a Shadow y se alejo un poco de el , pero este le agarro del brazo antes de que pudiera escapar. "Rayos!" Rio por dentro viendo a la murcielago casi frente a ellos y luego a Cream.

-Emmm…Te veo en la fiesta Cream!-Grito despidiendose con velocidad e invocando un control caos para salir de alli.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

Aparecieron en la sala de la casa y lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofa. "Estuvo cerca."Sonrio triunfante con sus ojos cerrados.

-Ummm…

Abrio sus ojos y fruncio su ceño al notar a la azabache nerviosa , extrañamente nerviosa. Tuvo que arquear una ceja al ver como ella le apartaba la mirada rapidamente.

-Ocurre algo?-Inquirio con seriedad , sentandose derecho.

"Oh…no…"Miro en todas direcciones con temor. "Ignorame , por favor ignorame!"

-Rose?-Se giro para buscar su mirada , pero no lo consiguio. En ese momento su mirada confusa se transformo en una preocupada al estudiar sus movimientos.

-Lo siento…-Susurro debilmente sin mirarlo aun.

-Por?-Paro frente a ella esperando llamar su atension.

Amy dio un salto , no esperando que el estuviera tan cerca de ella. Desde cuando el la sorprendia tanto? Tenia superaudicion!

-Amy.

-Yo…-No. Ya no podia seguir ignorandolo. La habia llamado por su primer nombre. "Te odio…"Penso ironica antes de voltear a verlo.

-Porque tiemblas? Te sientes mal?-Continuo mirandola de arriba a bajo.

-Que?-Sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad y sus orejas se encrisparon al escuchar aquello. Desde cuando habia comenzado a temblar? "Genial! Podria ser mas obvia?" Suspiro negando levemente con la cabeza.

-Entonces?-Incistio sin dejar de verla a los ojos. "Ahhhg! Desde cuando tan hablador?"Frustrada , respiro profundo antes de hablar.

-Me disculpe por el beso.-Respondio alfin viendolo a los ojos. Dio gracias de que Shadow ya no fuera el que tenia super audicion , porque su corazon no paraba de saltar de su pecho.

"El beso…"Su expresion cambio por completo y fue ahora el quien aparto la mirada. Lo habia olvidado…Correccion! Lo estaba ignorando.

-No importa.-Replico intentando sonar lo mas indiferente posible.

-En-Enserio?-Cuestiono con sorpresa , sintiendo como aquel calor en sus mejillas comenzaba a delatar sus emociones.

-Si. Solo fue un accidente. Porque habria de importarme?-La miro intensamente buscando una reaccion negativa a su respuesta , pero por que?

*Auch!*

Dolor. Desilusion. Alomejor algo de tristeza. Emociones que se presentaron en sus orbes rubies y que tal cual estrella fugaz , desaparecieron por una falsa tranquilidad. Asitio dando vuelta y caminando para mirar por la ventana.

La vio caminar lejos de su alcanze y volvio a fruncir su ceño. Era cierto. Solo habia sido un accidente. No tenia porque importarle aquello , o si? Froto su sien con su pulgar y indice. "Por que me siento tan confundido?"

Shadow habia fallado en notar la reaccion negativa de Amy. Esto lo llevo a pensar que no le habia dado importancia y que solo le preocupaba que el pudiera estar molesto con ella. Solo era eso , cierto?No estaba preocupada por el beso , sino por su reaccion…Verdad?

Fruncio su ceño apartando la mirada de ella."Es imposible. Ella esta mas que obsesionada con el faker." Por alguna razon , desconocida para el , esto le causo una punzada en su pecho. Se sintio molesto y en cierto modo…celoso?

Sacudio su cabeza ante el pensamiento y decidio volver a ingnorar todos sus pensamientos. Solo quedaban un par de dias para que ambos pudieran volver a la normalidad y eso era lo unico que debia preocuparle ahora.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000-

-Ahhhhg! Rose!-Gruño crujiendo sus dientes con un ojo cerrado.

-Shhh! No seas lloron!- Le regaño dandole un golpe en la cabeza con el cepillo que estaba utilizando para peinarlo.

-Tssss! Eso no era necesario!-La fulmino con la mirada atravez del espejo del tocador de su baño.

-Tampoco lo es tu niñeria!-Respondio divertida sacandole la lengua al devolverle la mirada por el espejo.

-Grrrr!

-Listo!- Sonrio ampliamente al terminar el moño alto que le habia hecho.

-Recuerdame por que carajo tengo que hacer todo esto?-Bufo cruzado de brazos con una media mueca de dolor por la presion del peinado.

-Porque estas en MI cuerpo! Y YO siempre voy descente a las fiestas! Y eso no esta por cambiar solo porque tu no puedes soportarlo.-Respondio con obviedad rodando sus ojos y sonriendo ampliamente observando su obra de arte.

-Bien! Pero esto es lo unico! No pienso dejar que me maquilles!-Advirtio viendola con molestia.

-Awwwww!-Broto su labio inferior e hizo ojos de cachorrito.

-No.-Nego cerrando sus ojos. Sabia que si la miraba seria su perdicion.

-Peerooooo…

-NO!-Gruño al negar con mas seguridad.

-Por mi?-Sonrio con dulzura.

-No , Rose. Y si te preocupa que te veas mal sin ello , desde ahora te aviso que no es asi.-Abrio sus ojos e intento convencerla calmadamente.

-Como es eso?-Cuestiono con cautela arqueando una ceja y cruzandose de brazos.

-Bien. Escucha con mucha atension porque es la primera y la ultima vez que lo dire.-Adivirtio seriamente. Los ojos de Amy se iluminaron curiosamente mientras asintia.-Eres hermosa , con o sin maquillaje. En mi opinion : te vez mejor sin el.-Completo viendola con completa y total sinceridad.

Las mejillas de Amy , ardieron instantaneamente.-So…solo lo dices para que no te ma…quille!-Bajo la mirada y orejas con tristeza.

-No ,Rose. Estoy siendo franco contigo.-Se giro un poco para poder verla directamente y le sonrio de medio lado.

-Pues…gracias.-Mordio su labio inferior ,le devolvio la mirada y sonrio timidamente.-Eres quien menos pense que diria algo asi de mi.-Suspiro con tristeza apartando la mirada y alejandose de el.

-Y por que ha de sorprenderte tanto?-Cuestiono con seriedad parandose alfin.

-ummm…no lo se. Pense que una chica hermosa para ti , debe verse como Rouge.-Se encogio de hombros volviendo a suspirar.

-Tsk! Rouge no es mi tipo.-Rio levemente negando con la cabeza.

-Ah no?-Volteo a verlo con intriga.

-No. Demasiado maquillaje e arrogancia.-Se encogio de hombros levemente.

-Ohhh…-Sonrio con dulzura al asintir. "Quien realmente sera su tipo?"

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Todo estaba listo! La decoracion de corazones , flechas y arcos estaba en su lugar. Las hermosas flores blancas , rosas y rojas , estaban por todos lados. La musica rezonaba por todo el patio y se respiraba entusiasmo y alegria en el lugar. Una gran mesa con comida y dulces permanecia bajo el arco de bombas ; tapando los agujeros en la tierra. Y como era de esperarse , Sonic y Knuckles amenazaban con acabar con la comida antes de que terminara la fiesta.

Cream charlaba con un zorrito de dos colas sonrojado y Rouge parecia estar molestando a los chaotix.

Amy entro con una amplia sonrisa acompañada por Vanilla ; quien cargaba una bandeja de galletas.-Has venido sola?-Cuestiono sutilmente la coneja mayor.

-Ah? Si! Shadow llegara en un momento.-Respondio sonrojandose al mencionar al rosado.

-Ustedes ultimamense te han vuelto inseparables. Hasta podria decir que harian una bonita pareja.-Comento depositando la bandeja en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

-Qu…que?-Los ojos de Amy saltaron al escuchar aquello mientras sus mejillas ardian con mucha mas intensidad.

-Galletas!- Los gritos entusiasmados de Knuckles y Sonic causaron que ambas se cubrieran las orejas. No tardaron en invadir la bandeja.

-jajajaja! Lechones!-Bromeo entre risas alejandose un poco del par. Se volteo a ver a la coneja crema y esta le sonrio e guiño un ojo antes de retirarse.

"Lo sabe! Maldicion!"Penso con nerviosismo.

-Amy!-Saludo Cream con alegria.

-Hola Cream! Tails! -Saludo con entusiasmo al par a su lado.

-Ven! La mesa de regalos esta por aca!-Anuncio alegremente tirando de la mano de Amy.

-Wow…-Susurro con una gran sonrisa al ver los regalos sobre la mesa.

-Lo se!-Salto con alegria tomando la caja que tenia Amy y colocandola en un lado de la mesa.

-Hey! Alli esta Shadow!-Señalo Tails al verlo entrar junto a Vanilla.

"Ahhhg! Por que me tengo que sentir asi?Nunca me senti asi con Sonic! Bueno…no con esta intensidad. Me pregunto si sera verdad lo que decia Rouge de que solo fue un _crush_? Que todo cambiaria cuando me enamorara de verdad?" Suspiro con nerviosismo evitando mirar en la direccion que Tails habia dicho. "Como que por que, tonta?" Gruño al escuchar su conciencia responder. "Solo sera hasta mañana ,Amy. Se fuerte…"Pero aquel pensamiento la hizo sentir peor. "Mañana todo volvera a la normalidad…A quien engaño? Mi vida es normal ahora, no! Es perfecta! Claro, a diferencia de que esta en el cuerpo de el , claro." Se giro a verlo a la distancia. Estaba cruzado de brazos y rodaba los ojos exasperadamente ante algo que estaba diciendo Rouge mientras Espio sonreia levemente y Charmy reia mas sonoramente. "Por mas estupido que suene , sacrificaria la oportunidad de estar nuevamente en mi cuerpo con tal de quedarme a su lado."

_**Awwww pobre Amy :/ cuantos no hemos estado en esa situacion? Digo! En la de estar enamorados y no querer apartarnos de esa persona xD Lo de cambio de cuerpos es cosa aparte jajaja! Ya comenzo la fiesta! Muchas emociones! Pero lo mejor esta por pasar :D Asi que este atentos! Ya comienzan a brotar los sentimientos! :3 ( despues de 16 capitulos .) jajajajaj bueno ya! No olviden dejar un review si les saque una sonrisa ! Nos leeremos pronto! ;D Chaooooo!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey! Como van mi queridos lectores? **____** Regrese! Nuevo capitulo! Ohhhh si ! Pero antes que comenzemos quiero dar muuuchas gracias a , InvaderArinny , LucilatheWolf15 , catblackandwhite ,NenuxBiit , thomaxthefox5 , BlueRosePegasus , MarikiTTa , Launch Rose y lisita1518 , por sus reviews! Ahora , hora de cerrar mi boca y dejarlos para que lean xD Advierto que dejare el humor en los proximos capitulos…espero que no sea un incombeniente.**_

_**Capitulo XVIII: Boom!**_

El dia transcurrio normalmente. No era una super fiesta , pero sin duda , todos disfrutaban de aquel amigable compartir.

-Dinos , Amy. Quien es el chico mas sexy presente?-Inquirio con malicia la murcielago blanca.

Todos en aquel circulo (menos Shadow) diriguieron su mirada al erizo azabache que comia calmadamente una paleta de chocolate.

-Shadow , obvio.-Se encogio de hombros al responder. No elevo su mirada en ningun momento. Ahora si tenia la atension de todos.

-Con que Shadow eh?-Repitio con picardia arqueando una ceja, volteando a ver a Sonic y luego a Shadow.

-Mjuh.

-Amy.

-Huh?

-Acabas de decir que piensas que Shadow es el mas atractivo.-Indico el zorrito con una media sonrisa , viendo a Sonic de reojo con ofenza escrita por todo su rostro.

Y asi fue como la paleta se torno amarga y poco interesante. Sus mejillas ardieron ante el inminente rubor y sus orejas se plegaron automaticamente a su cabeza. "Yo y mi mala costumbre de meter la pata!"

-Asi que ya cambiaste a Sonic por Shady?-Continuo Rouge muy , muy entretenida con la situacion.

-Ahg!-Gruño exasperada levantandose de golpe.-NO ROUGE! No he cambiado a NADIE por NADIE! - Apreto sus manos con fuerza y fulmino con la mirada a todos los presentes.

-Y entonces por que mencionaste a Shadow y no a Sonic?-Pregunto Cream con inocencia.

"Respira , Amy. Ella no tiene la culpa de que Rouge se descubriera un pelo nuevo hoy!"- Porque YO soy Shadow!- Suspiro intentando calmarse mientras se señalaba a ella misma. Una leve mentira que la salvaria de ser descubierta.

-Ohhhh!

-Y entonc…

-ROUGE!-Gritaron todos los presentes exasperados por la situacion.

-Jah! Ustedes si que saben como tornar un juego aburrido!- Se cruzo de brazos indignada y se alejo del grupo en direccion a la mesa de dulces.

-Supongo que se acabo el juego.-Murmuro Sonic con nerviosismo rascando la parte trasera de su oreja.

Shadow observo como Amy resolpaba y se dejaba caer al suelo en pose india y con sus manos en su rostro. "Que es lo que se trae ahora?" Camino despacio en su direccion y se sento a su par ; guardando una distancia apropiada entre ellos.

-Rose?-La nombro calmadamente al notar que no habia llamado su atension.

-Que?-Tensa ,susurro con molestia sin mirarlo.

-Que demonios pasa ahora?-Cuestiono irritado por su actitud.

-Nada. Solo estoy pensativa.-Comento mirandolo alfin con una media sonrisa.

"Eres terrible mintiendo."-Deseas irte?-Sugirio mirando su reloj.

-Tan pronto?-Rio levemente mas animada.

-Son las diez de la noche.-Informo rodando sus ojos.

-Pero aun no se entregan los regalos!-Se cruzo de brazos en un puchero infantil.

-Ya le has entregado regalos a todos aquí! Quien mas te falta?-Gruño al borde de su paciencia frunciendo su ceño.

-A ti.- Sonrio timidamente.

-Chao!

-Huh? Ah!

Amy cayo al suelo al ser atacada por un grupo de chaos. Shadow se paro defensivamente pero al notar los pequeños 'atacantes' se relajo y cruzo de brazos.

-Ayudame!-Pidio entre los gritos de los chaos azules y amarillos.

-No puedes con un par de chaos?-Nego con indiferencia ocultando su curiosidad. "Rose me ha traido un obsequio?"

-Shadow!-Gruño parandose de su lugar.-Bien! Relajense! Uno a la vez!

Pero cuando los cinco animalitos se alejaron de ella al pararse , la tomaron de la mano y la halaron desesperadamente en su direccion. Esta no tuvo de otra que seguirlos.

-A donde crees que vas?-Cuestiono con molestia al verla alejarse.

-Necesitan ayuda!

Froto sus sienes desesperadamente y gruño por lo bajo. No queria seguirla , pero no tenia otra opcion.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Luego de unos buenos quince minutos corriendo en medio de la maleza de aquel valle detrás de la casa de Cream, los chaos se detuvieron. La azabache busco con la mirada por todas direcciones y noto un estanque lleno de destruccion y un robot a la distancia atacando algo ; un chao.

-Oye!-Grito furiosa tras el ser metalico.-Por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

-Oh! Pero poder y tamaño se pueden igualar!

Se giro de golpe al escuchar la irritante y muy familiar voz del doctor Eggman. Lo reconocio en una de sus naves con una amplia sonrisa.

-Enserio? Ahora?-Rodo sus ojos con cansancio restandole mucha importancia al villano.

-Rose!

Distraida por el grito de Shadow , no logro reflectar el golpe metalico de aquel robot gigante a espaldas a ella. Esta volo por los aires y se estrello de lleno en los restos del cuerpo de agua.-Awwwwn…

-Eggman!-Gruño furioso saltando frente a este con el piko-piko en mano. Bien que pagaria por su osadia.

-Hola, Shadow. Como te sienta la vida de mortal?-Sonrio maleficamente.

-Humph!-Lo miro con frialdad intentando no demostrar su sorpresa. "Que carajos?"

-Oh! Si! Lo se todo! De hecho , han caido en mi trampa.

Antes de que pudiera responder , un peso muerto causo que rodara con violencia en otra direccion.

Un temblor espanto todos los chaos del area mientras el suelo se agrietaba y se formaban sumideros. De estos , emanaron dos robots gigantes y el no tan poco conocido : Metal Sonic.

-Awwwwwg!-Amy se quejo al levantarse del suelo.

-Estas comoda?-Cuestiono irritado el rosado bajo ella.

-Ups!- Amy se levanto con velocidad.

-Tenemos que acabar con ellos.-Formulo un plan al levantarse. Los tres robots los rodearon.

-No crees que debamos llamar a los otros?-sugirio con seriedad ante la amenaza.

-No , Rose. No necesitamos ayuda!-Gruño con el mazo en mano , listo para atacar.

-Pero estoy en tu cuerpo!-Grito exasperada al ver como los titanes metalicos de preparaban para atacar.

-Espero que aprobeches la oportunidad.-Respondio mirandola sobre su hombro por ultima vez antes de atacar con furia al objetivo enfrente.

Amy lo observo por unos segundos. Admiraba como el podia estar tan seguro , y el como se defendia a la perfeccion. "Sin duda es peligroso incluso sin poderes caos." Penso con una sonrisa al ver como abollaba y destruia el primer robot , procediendo al siguiente.

-Piensas quedarte ahí mirando?- Grito irritado entre respiraciones agitabas al notar que ella aun seguia en su posicion inicial.

-Pense que no necesitabas ayuda.-Bromeo en una media carcajada. El gruñido que el envio de respuesta , solo la humorizo mas. "Muy bien. Veamos que puedo hacer con todo este poder."Respiro profundo y sonrio con seguridad.

Amy corrio rapidamente y salto haciendo un spin attack , creando un hoyo en el robot frente a ella y haciendolo explotar. "Wow…asi que esto es lo que se siente…"Respiro con gran euforia al sentir gran cantidad de adrelina recorrer cada rincon de su ser. Cayo sobre una rodilla con gracia, a espaldas del androide caido. Se giro para buscar a Shadow y noto que estaba en problemas.

-Shadugh!-Sintio como sus palabras se cortaban por la falta de aire y un extraño dolor en su costado ; luego sintio una fuerte mano agarrarla por el cuello.

-Ojojojo!-La risa malvada del humano , resono en sus oidos ante el aturdimiento.

Amy parpadeo un par de veces , buscando aclarar su vision borrosa ; buscando una razon por la falta de oxigeno.

-Grrrr!

Entonces reconocio unos ojos rojos frente a ella. Ojos inexpresivos y frio metal sobre su cuello. "No…" Agarro la fuerte mano metalica y la presiono con todas sus fuerzas.

Shadow se encontraba aprisionado entre una enorme mano metalica de aquel aparato destructivo. Gruñia e intentaba safarse de la gran presion que comenzaba a comprimir sus huesos; sin duda , la poca estamina de aquel cuerpo fragil habia sido su debilidad.

-Deja de luchar. Estas acabado!- Las palabras de aquel maniaco le ataladraban el cerebro. Aquellas risas triunfantes nunca lo irritaron mas que en aquel momento.

-Eso esta por verse!-Replico entredientes con su ceño totalmente fruncido y la colera marcada en sus orbes jade.

-Con suerte , no sera por mucho.-Su sonrisa se volvio a ampliar y sus ojos se oscurecieron.-Pronto estaras fuera de mi camino.-Señalo con su mirada a donde se encontraba la figura azabache siendo estrangulada por Metal Sonic.

"Rose!" Penso alarmado , volviendo a forcejear. Su corazon salto un latido y una fuerte quemazon asoto su caja toraxica. Sus ojos totalmente amplios fulminaron al robot azul y luego se volvio a Eggman , obsequiandole la mirada mas mortifera que tenia para ofrecer.

Amy continuo luchando. El metal solto un graznido acompañado de chispas al comenzar a aplastar el miembro robotico. Se concentro con sus ojos cerrados y elevo una de sus piernas violentamente , logrando darle un golpe solido en el abdomen y lanzarlo lejos.

Metal Sonic cayo con una mano en el suelo y contraataco a la velocidad del sonido. La azabache solo podia saltar e intentar esquivarlo. "Tengo que ayudar a Shadow!" Frustrada , solto un fuerte golpe , seguido de una patada giratoria que lanzo por los aires al robot.

El erizo se levanto con uno de sus ojos fundidos y soltando chispas , sacudio el agua que su cuerpo habia absorbido de los restos del estanque y contraataco con un spin atack ; esta vez , Amy no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

-Gaaajj!-Su grito de dolor fue acompañado por el sonido de su carne al ser cerceneado ;puro acto de inercia , golpeo a su adversario con la cabeza y luego con la mano empuñada , volviendo a lanzarlo lejos.-Ahhhwg!-Exclamo con dolor arrodillada en el suelo , sosteniendo su abdomen ensangrentado. Con suerte no era un corte profundo , pero su seria una gran desventaja.

Diriguio su mirada sangre a donde habia caido el enemigo y lo reconocio parandose de sobre el robot que habia aprisionado a Shadow.

-Shadow!-Lo nombro aterrada y se paro rapidamente , formulando un control caos y apareciendo del otro lado del robot gigante.-No , no , no , no!- Gimoteo desesperada comprimiendo , machacando y descatando pedazo por pedazo de aquel cuerpo metalico.-Di algo maldision!-Continuo desquitandoselas con el robot, soltando maldisiones e improperios a la nada , ignorante a la nueva amenaza a sus espaldas.-Solo sal!

Una fuerza sobrehumana la despego de su objetivo con un panel en mano. Cayo de espaldas exclamando un grito iracundo lleno de dolor y frustracion. Se giro en el suelo y paro con la ayuda de sus palmas , solo para recibir un nuevo golpe que la lanzo contra el robot gigante despedazado.

Shadow se arrastro con dificultad por una endija bajo aquella estructura. Tenia rasguños por todas partes y lo que reconocia como una pierna rota. El dolor era insoportable y sentia desmayarse , pero aun no podia rendirse.

-Amy…-Susurro maltrecho al ponerse en pie , recargado de una gran roca bajo el robot , no tardo mucho en reconocerla.

El sonido del metal atrono su audicion ante el impacto del cuerpo de Amy. Sacudio su cabeza y tosio levemente por causa del polvo que se levanto por una fuerte rafaga , pero cuando su vista se aclaro , reconocio una bola azul preparandose para rematar a su victima , y esa victima era Amy. "No te lo permitire!"

Amy temblo debilmente , imposibilitada de moverse , dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás en aquella posicion semi sentada. No podia respirar casi , se sentia machacada y su mente oscurecia de tanto en tanto por la perdida de sangre; tambien podria decir que tenia un brazo dislocado.

Sus pesados palpados lucharon por abrirle paso a su vision , para poder ver que hacia ese ruido. Algo raspaba la tierra consecutivamente y le lastimaba la audicion. Respiro profundo y reconocio aquella bola azul electrico frente a ella.

Y lo que paso a la velocidad del sonido , parecio haber pasado en camara lenta ante sus ojos.

_**O.O Que. Les. Parecio? Soy pesima escribiendo escenas de peleas , pero supongo que la practica hace al maestro xD No separe los puntos de vista entre personajes , pero intente que fuera entendible. Dejenme saber si se les dificulta leerlo , para arreglarlo ;) Aquí esta Eggman! Espero que esten complacidos xD No olviden dejar un review ( esta vez si los he dejados en suspenso xD) Estamos a ley de dos capitulos para el final :D Quien esta feliz? Jajajaja Bueno…nos leeremos pronto! ;D chaoooo!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hola! Quien esperaba este capitulo con ansias? :D Ohhh si señoras y señores! Hoy llega el fin de Shadamy ( literal xD) *suspiro* Espero que esten comodos en sus lugares! Planeo que sea algo frustrante el capitulo jajajaja! Antes de proceder , deseo dar las gracias aaaaaaa: LucilaThewolf15 , Neko , ShadowVick , NenuxBiit , Launch Rose , MarikiTTa y TCeroTheFox5 , por sus reviews! Todas sus dudas seran respondidas en este capitulo ;D Disfruten :D**_

**Capitulo IX: Si caes , caere contigo!**

Despacio…todo fue tan lento , como su ritmo cardiaco al ver la escena. Cuan rayo sobre una roca , el sonido de piel ser cerceneada , lleno el ambiente. Gotas de sangre salpicaron en su rostro y el grito moribundo de la victima fue como el tronar de un par de dedos. "Despierta!"

-Ahh!- La azabache chillo aterrada y en total panico.

Aquel cuerpo inmovil cayo al suelo y el tiempo volvio su curso natural. Ahora todo era demasiado rapido para reaccionar. Aquel ser carente de alma , volvio a su forma natural ; sangre escurria de sus puas de metal.

-Es hora de acabar con esto.-La voz macabra e robotica , sin ningun tipo de emocion , arranco su mirada del erizo caido.

De manera lenta e imponente , se alejo del suelo. Por primera vez en su vida ,su mirada se transformo en una de odio y rencor , luego de ver a su nuevo amor agonizando. Sus puas se encrisparon peligrosamente. Las orejas retrocedieron amenazantes. Un gruñido iracundo escapo de entre sus dientes; su ceño frunciendose en totalidad.

-Pagaras por eso!-Asevero dando un paso alfrente , ojos sangre fijos en su presa. Amy Rose podia percibir la sangre que correria.

Metal Sonic estudio los movimientos de el erizo negro.

De un movimiento veloz , saco el arma de fuego ; oculta en aquellas puas. Sus ojos destellaron con malisia al ver el arma letal , sonrio de la misma forma e disparo repetitivamente.

-Crees que tontas balas acabaran con mi robot? Jajajajaja!-Eggman levito a espaldas de la copia de Sonic , burlandose de los intentos de Amy.

-Quien dice que eran para el?-Respondio con prepotencia , lanzando la pistola a un lado y cruzandose de brazos.

El humano arqueo una ceja , totalmente confundido.

*Boom!*

Su unico metodo de escape habia sido destruido. El doctor fallo al reconocer que los sonidos metalicos de las balas , venian de su nave y no de Metal Sonic.

-Me subestimas.-Gruño por lo bajo , sin quitar su mirada del hombre tirado en el suelo , herido de gravedad.

Pedazos de metal caian por todas partes. Leves incendios se formaron en los pastos adyacentes. En todo este tiempo , Metal Sonic se habia mantenido inactivo.

-Como dijo tu pedazo de lata…-Comenzo a caminar , viendo con desden al par.-Es hora de terminar con esto.

Un paso , un inhibidor al suelo…segundo paso , ultimo inhibidor en el piso. La energia comenzo a llenarla , adrenalina controlandola. Un aura rojiza rodeo su cuerpo , y en cuestion de segundos , aparecion entre ampos objetivos.-Chaos blast!- Proclamo con aquella voz grave al liberar la gran onda de energia caos que pedia a gritos por salir.

El erizo azul exploto en mil pedazos a sus espaldas , al tiempo que esta caia de rodillas ; energias totalmente drenadas de su cuerpo. Pero sus orbes abandonaron al suelo , al escuchar una respiracion agitada frente a ella.

-Cof! Cof! Cof!- El doctor retrocedio viendola con horror , arrastrandose por el suelo sin dejar de verla.

La azabache bufo irritada. Al parecer a Eggman lo habia salvado un escudo reflector. Se transporto frente a el y le arrebato el control que podria salvarlo.-No necesito tanta energia para acabar contigo.-Gruño , viendolo con seriedad ; un chaos spear en mano.

-Ammes , no!

Tuvo que retroceder al ver a Sonic atravesado en su camino. Arqueo una ceja al ver que protegia a Eggman y la veia con preocupacion.

-Intento asesinarnos!-Grito molesta , la lanza aun en su mano.

-Ammes , esta no eres tu. Deshaste de eso , por favor.-Rogo con cautela , no quitando la mirada de la mano que cargaba la energia letal.

Esto le cayo como balde de agua fria. Sus ojos se apliaron y llevo una mano a su boca. Retrocedio horrorizada al ver lo que habia hecho e instantaneamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.-Que he estado por hacer…-Susurro respirando agitadamente , volvio a caer de rodillas y la lanza se desvanecio.

-Tranquila…todo esta bien…-Sonic le sonrio para calmarla y se arrodillo frente a ella.

-No! No esta bien! Casi asesino a alguien! Shadow…SHADOW!-No supo de donde saco las fuerzas para volver a correr. Lo que si supo , fue que la realizacion de la razon por la que todo habia ocurrido , le dio uno de los sabores mas amargos que jamas saboreo.

-Shadow!

Lagrimas se precipitaron por sus mejillas y su pecho le ardio con intensidad.

-Shadow , por favor…

Trago pesado , tomandolo en brazos.

-Te juro que si no abres tus malditos ojos…

-Grrr , Rose…no…grites.-Respondio con debilidad , presionando sus ojos ante el dolor.

-Estaras bien. Si , estaras bien…-Arrodillada y con el rosado en su regazo , murmuraba para calmarse. Buscando una manera de cubrir la enorme herida abierta en su pecho. Intentando detener el sangrado de alguna manera.-Si. Tu eres la forma de …yo…No!

-Hey…estas bien. Es lo importante.-Asevero tragando pesado al abrir sus ojos. Noto como esta miraba en todas direcciones , como si la respuesta estuviese en la raiz de un arbol o roca.

-No! No estoy bien!-Lo vio alfin , su vision borrosa por las lagrimas acumuladas y entrecejo fruncido.

-Estas…en…mi…cuer…

-NO! No lo entiendes! Yo…yo…-Lo interrumpio de golpe , tragando sus lagrimas.-Yo no estare bien…si…si tu no lo estas…-Completo abrazandolo con sutileza , temiendo quebrarlo y perderlo en el proceso.

-Rose…

-No!

-Es…escuchame!-Continuo , un dejo de frustracion en su voz.

-NO!

"Entonces , si no me escucharas , tendre que actuar…"

Y al finalizar ese pensamiento , Shadow se elevo rapidamente y tomandola de su rostro , la beso.

Esto era estupido , era doloroso. El momento final del capitulo iba a ser el mas feliz; el haria lo que llevaba deseando hace tanto. Lo peor seria que seria el primero y el ultimo. Seria algo tan tragico y hermoso , que haria suspirar a todo aquel que escuchara esta alocada historia de amor; para luego hacerlos llorar. Pero aunque fuera la accion que mas emocion le daria , era la mas dolorosa.

Amy cerro sus ojos por un segundo , olvidando lo cruel que estaba siendo la vida en aquel momento. Era algo inhumano e ironico. Como si el destino te gritara que alfin alguien te ama , pero morira en tus brazos. Oh! Como envidiaba a Romeo y a Julieta. Al menos su amor duro tres dias ; por lo menos murieron juntos…Y se odio. En ese lapso de tiempo , sintio ira y rencor. Porque si el estuviese en su cuerpo , sobreviviria. "Sobreviviria…"

-Espera!-Exclamo con esperanza , alejandose de sus labios y buscando a su alrededor. Shadow solo la miro confundido y en cierto modo , herido.

-Tails! Donde esta Tails?-Le cuestiono al Sonic a sus espaldas.

-Umm el estaba ayudando a Cream. Dije que podria encargarme solo.-Respondio saliendo de su transe al ver la escena anterior.

-Buscalo! El puede salvar a Shadow!-Ordeno decidida , poniendose de pies con Shadow en brazos.

-Rose…no…

Y en tan solo segundos , el trio habia desaparecido.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Aparecieron en el taller de Tails y Amy procedio a dejar a Shadow en una camilla ; situada en el area medica.

-Podrias avisar la proxima vez?-Bromeo algo aturdido el erizo azul , mirando a su alrededor.

-Llama a Tails!-Comando desesperada sin voltear a verlo.

-Muy bien! Ya voy , mama!-Asintio con sus manos al aire y se despidio sarcasticamente al salir de alli.

-Se…se lo…que…planeas. Y no! No te dejare hacerlo.-La voz debil de Shadow resono a sus espaldas mientras buscaba el botiquin de primeros auxilios.

-No te he preguntado.-Respondio con seriedad volviendo a su par.

-Moriras!-Gruño entre dientes.

-Asi es como debia de ser!-Elevo la voz , colocando gazas para detener el sangrado.

-No!

-Si!

-Estas siendo inmadura!

-Y tu aniñado!

-Por favor , Amy.- Una mirada triste borro la de dolor.-Sabes lo que senti al perder a Maria…

-No…no puedo. No te dejare ir…mucho menos para salvarme.-Nego mirando al suelo , gimoteos cortando sus palabras.

-Ni yo a ti…-Sonrio con tristeza , acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

Amy volvio a irrumpir en llantos , aferrandose a aquella delicada mano que una vez fue suya , pero que ahora se sentia tan extraña y a la vez tan familiar.

-Tiene que…haber otra…forma…-Susurro con su actitud terca e positiva.

-Esta es la forma…

-No. No lo es. Ademas…no puedo quedarme en tu cuerpo para siempre , literalmente para siempre.-Indico mirandose a si misma , notando toda la sangre que cubria su cuerpo.

Shadow sonrio de medio lado ante la pequeña broma.-Rose , no…

-No! Es que no lo entiendes? Como voy a poder mirarme al espejo?Como? Siempre te vere a TI! Y sabes que? Sera una maldicion! No puedes permitir que sufra de esa manera! Viendote y sabiendo que ya no estas! Sintiendo tu piel y no poder realmente sentirte. No es el punto de que sere un chico! Al demonio con eso!

Y la realizacion lastimo su alma. La sola imagen de que ella pasaria por eso lo hizo dudar. Pero no. El no la dejaria morir. Por mas egoista que sonara , el no podria escoger entre su vida o la de ella ; porque siempre seria ella. Esto lo llevo a preguntarse : Desde cuando el se sentia de esta manera? Desde que momento su corazon decidio que ella era mas importante que nada? Cuando estar con ella se torno en el mejor estilo de vida?

Era simple. No hubo un momento en especifico. El sentimiento no aparecio de la nada. Crecio poco a poco. Cada dia , cada sonrisa y pelea. Los cuidados de ella y la manera en la que siempre sus acciones gritaban que el era importante para ella. Y pedazo por pedazo , se incrusto en su alma. Con todo y defectos , ella se volvio parte de el. Entro en su lado mas oscuro y lo ilumino de tal manera , que todos sus miedos huyeron despavoridos. Ella habia hecho tanto por el , que el necesitaba devolverselo. Necesitaba hacerla sonreir sin parar , que se sintiera protegida y sin miedo a nada…amada. No porque se sintiera obligado o en deuda , sino porque era lo que mas deseaba.

Pero el no conocia esa clase de sentimientos. El amor era algo tan ageno a su mundo , que no podria siquiera describirlo. Era un nuevo color , un olor que solo el podia oler. Y le frustraba. Se sentia estupido y debil. La logica ya no era su primer metodo de supervivencia. Ya no le irritaba estar con ella e incluso debia de admitir que adoraba sacarla de sus casillas. Porque ella era como un niño ; no importaba si peleaban ahora , dentro de cinco minutos lo olvidaria y saltaria sobre ti con un abrazo de oso…o simplemente sonriendo para ti.

Recordo la noche anterior. Fue tan terrible la frustracion que tenia , no pudo dormir. No queria volver a su cuerpo ; todo porque sabia que ella se marcharia. No queria estar solo. No mientras su escencia viviera en todos los rincones de su hogar. No lograria acostumbrarse al silencio que le gritaba que estaba solo , que no le importaba a nadie. Y no era la soledad , eran los sentimientos que se alejarian con ella. No la solto en toda la noche…

Pero luego de reparar sus cuerpos , el prodria arreglar las cosas; podria continuar viendola , e incluso, algun dia volver a vivir con ella. Ahora seria distinto y deseaba que sus sentimientos no fueran respondidos , pero ella lo habia dejado claro; lo amaba. Esto implicaria que uno de los dos debia quedarse y sufrir… Entonces que debia de hacer? Ahorrarle el sufrimiento y dejarla morir? Desde cuando la muerte es la alternativa mas razonable.

-No! Quedate conmigo!- La voz desesperada de Amy lo atrajo a la realidad , o tal vez no. La vio. No estaba mas en su cuerpo , era ella y sonreia…pero sabia que solo estaba delirando.

Amy lo movio con temor. Su piel se habia tornado palida y sus ojos sin brillo. "No. No estoy lista para dejarte morir! No puedo hacerlo , no ahora que se que te tengo…!"

-Amy!-La voz alarmada del zorrito , no fue de mucha ayuda, pero le alivio verlo alli.

-No hay tiempo de explicar! Tienes que cambiarnos de cuerpos! Ahora!-Ordeno con velocidad , suplica en sus ojo.

-Que?

-Shadow esta muriendo.-Explico Sonic con desanimo.

-Pero eso no te matara a ti? -Inquirio dudoso cambiando miradas entre todos los presentes.

-NO me IMPORTA! Solo hazlo!-Lo agito rapidamente , totalmente desesperada.

-Ammes , piensalo.-Susurro Sonic a sus espaldas , con una mano sobre el hombro de esta.

-No hay nada que pensar! No hay tiempo!

-Amy…yo…no…no puedo!-Contagiado por la desesperacion , Tails bajo las orejas y cabeza , sintiendo sus ojos humedecer.

-Tails , te lo ruego…-Lloro aun mas desdesperada , sentandose a la par de Shadow.

-No puedo…seria como matarte…-Gimoteo con su respiracion agitada.

-Me mataras en vida si no me ayudas!-Chillo aferrandose al erizo rosado , ahora inconsciente.

-Shadow me matara…-susurro mirando al suelo , buscando alguna alternativa.

-Si Shadow no lo hace , lo hare yo!

-No te ofendas Amy , pero morir en manos de Shadow suena mas doloroso.-Comento sin poder verla a los ojos.

Sonic camino lentamente hasta la camilla. Acaricio las puas de Amy para consolarla e miro de soslayo a Shadow…no respiraba.

. .no! No me dejes! Hagan algo!

-Ammes , lo siento…yo …-Sonic la abrazo con fuerza por la espalda , no podiendo evitar sentirse terrible por ella , y aunque Shadow no habia sido un amigo cercano , aun asi era una perdida muy grande para el equipo.

-No!- La azabache se paro de golpe , alejando a Sonic de ella.-El es la forma de vida perfecta! No puede morir!

-Amy no…

-No puede morir…no morira…yo…no…

Tails miro a Sonic , esperando alguna idea o metodo de ayudarla , pero ninguno podia hacer nada.

Rose cayo al suelo de rodillas , abrazandose a si misma y negando. Le dolia la cabeza de tanto pensar. Ella no lo dejaria morir! Y Amy Rose no se rendia!

-No morir… Eso…eso es!- Salto con optimismo , secando sus lagrimas con velocidad. Parada a la par de la camilla , noto que aun tenia pulso , debil , pero estaba con vida.

-Tails! Puedes hacerme una transfusion de sangre! La sangre de Shadow me sanara!-Llamo la atension de zorrito , viendolo con ansiedad.

-Amy , no sabemos si funsionara yo no…

-Si! Funcionara! Y lo haras!

El naranja le dedico una mirada a su mejor amigo y este titubeo un poco antes de asintir.-Hagamoslo.

-000000000000000000000000000-

Horas , esperaron horas esperando buenos resultados. La tension era insoportable y cada minuto pasaba mas y Tails esperaban en una esquina , quedandose dormidos. Amy permanecia sentada a la par de Shadow , sosteniendo su mano en todo momento.

Con suerte , poco a poco , notaron mejorias. El tono rosado de este retomo su brillo y ya no se miraba tan maltrecho. Tails habia sellado la herida en su pecho y el sangrado habia sido detenido. Solo quedaba esperar…

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Abrio sus ojos lentamente. La luz lastimo sus retinas y causo una ligera migraña que provoco que soltara un gruñido. "Un momento…"

Sobresaltado , se sento en su lugar. Miro sus manos y toco su cuerpo , deseando que fuese un sueño. "No! Dime que no lo hizo!"

-Alfin despiertas , Shads!- Saludo Sonic con diversion. Error.

En segundos , Shadow lo tenia agarrado del cuello con su espalda contra la pared.-Por que lo hicieron? Donde esta Rose?-Cuestiono friamente , viendolo con ira.

-Shadow!- Tails desperto por el escandalo y salto a calmarlo antes de que asesinara a Sonic.

-Esta bien! Esta en la camilla!- Señalo con cierto temor a la par de ambos.

El azabache miro sobre su hombro , notando a la rosada en la camilla proxima a la que el habia usado previamente.-Humph!- Libero a Sonic de su agarre y giro en su lugar , no deseando desperdiciar ni un solo momento.

Parado a su par , noto que estaba estable por las lecturas de un monitor. Suspiro. Sintio tanto alivo , que no pudo evitar que escapara una sonrisa de sus labios.

-Como?-Inquirio sin voltear, acariciando la mejilla de Amy.

-Todo fue idea de Amy.-Respondio Tails con una media sonrisa.- Utilizamos tu sangre y cuando estabilizamos el cuerpo , los cambiamos devuelta.-Completo cambiando su mirada de Shadow a Amy.

Asintio pensativo. Ella definitivamente era increible. Como no se le ocurrio antes? "Que dramatico." Rodo sus ojos exasperado al recordar todo el drama que habia formulado al pensar que moririan. Pero algo desvio su atension de la rosada inconsciente. Un chao. El mismo que Amy habia salvado en aquel derrumbe. Asumio que habia sido al que Metal Sonic estaba atacando cuando llegaron. "Genial. Ahora tendremos una mascota."

-Shadow?-Como habia extrañado aquella voz , aquel tono que solo ella podia musitar.

Sus orbes carmesi se encontraron con las jades de ella ; y ella le sonrio. Amy Rose sonrio como si fuera el dia mas feliz de su vida , noto un nuevo brillo que la hacia ver mas hermosa que nunca y asintio calmadamente. Sabiendo que ahora todo estaria bien…

FIN?

_**Ahhhh! Mi cerebro! Mi kokoro! D: si no lloraste eres un incensible xD Bueno! Este ha sido el capitulo final! Awwww tan terrible cuando termina :/ peroooo no se desanimen! Aun nos falta el prologo ;D Asi que tranquilos jajajaj! No olviden dejar un review! ( esta vez si te saque una lagrima xD) nos leeremos pronto! Chaoooo ;D**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bueno! Es oficial , Shadamy ( literal xD) a llegado a su inminente final **____** Awww pero estoy feliz! Este ha sido mi fic mas exitoso! Debo de admitir que cuando plantee la idea de un fic de humor dije: esto se va a ir a la mierda xD jajaja Pero quien no ariezga , no gana :D Ademas , no saben lo bien que se siente cuando pones una historia completa! Es uno de los mas grandes alivios de un escritor jajaja Y debo de corregir gran disparate xD Este el el epilogo! El prologo es para comenzar una historia *face palm* jajajaja anyways! Muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en el transcurso de este fic! En especial a quienes hacen presente en los reviews y me ayudan a continuar! En especial , gracias a ,LucilaTheWolf15 , NenuxBiit,CELES, Sol Gyt ,MarikiTTa , Vicky , BlueRosePegasus, catblackandwhite , akannepatatauwu ,Adliz y Akum! Mil gracias por sus maravillosas opiniones en el capitulo final! Algunas de las preguntas que me han hecho , seran respondidas en este capitulo! Ahora si! A leer.**_

_**Epilogo: Tanto nadar , para morir en la orilla!**_

_Dos años mas tarde…_

-Sonic!-La voz agitada e irritada de Amy Rose , resono a sus espaldas.

El nombrado miro con temor , localizandola no muy lejos de su hubicacion. "Demonios!" Maldijo internamente , corriendo de nueva cuenta. Era la tercera vez que ella lo seguia en esa mañana , siempre la perdia , pero no por mucho.

-No!-Chillo al aire con frustracion , al parar en donde hace solo segundos , Sonic The Hedgehog , descansaba.

Ahora estaba sola, observando como aquel destello azul celeste desaparecia ; llevandose consigo sus esperanzas. "Ahhg! Erizos inutiles!"Gruño por lo bajo , girando en su eje de regreso a casa.

-Hola , Amy! Ya lo has capturado?-Inquirio con gran entusiasmo , Cream The Rabbit.

-No…-Susurro con tristeza , orejas chatas en su cabeza.

-Awww! No te desanimes! Se que lo encontraras pronto!-Asevero abrazando a su chao.

-Eso espero. Hoy es un dia importante…crees que lo haya olvidado?-Pregunto con pesar , sonriendo melancolica.

-Olvidar? Estamos hablando del mismo erizo?-Agrego con dulzura.

-Tienes razon. Talvez estoy exagerando. Alomejor esta preparando una sorpresa!-Salto con sus animos renovados ; ojos soñadores tintineando.

-Asi es!-Asintio volviendo a sonreir.

-Deacuerdo. Te vere luego! Ire a casa.-Se despidio apresuradamente y corrio a su destino.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000-

-Chao!

-jaja! Hola ,Cake!-Abrazo al chao azul sobre su cabeza.

Desde que todo habia vuelto a la normalidad , ese chao se mantuvo a su lado , y siempre que ella llegaba , el la recibia con mucha alegria.

Abrio la puerta de su casa , dejo al chao en uno de los muebles de la sala , y subio a su cuarto. "Esto no es como lo imaginaba…"

Pero algo brillante capto su atension. Sobre su almohada , posaba una rosa parda y lo que parecia ser , una gargantilla.

-Wow…-Sentada, viendo aquellos objetos , tomo la rosa y se deleito con su aroma.-Sabia que no lo olvidarias.-Sonrio volviendo a dejar la flor en su posicion previa.-Y esto?-Extendio su mano y tomo la joya , con tal delicadeza que parecia que se quebraria ante su tacto.

Aquella pieza , gritaba su alto valor. Una corta cadena de diamantes , sujetaba un safiro tallado en forma de rosa. Sin pensarlo , se la coloco y corrio a su gavetero con espejo , para revisarse.- Esto es hermoso!-Grillo sonriendo ampliamente , admirando su reflejo.

"Si crees que con un regalo , te libraras de mi presencia , estas muy equivocado!"Penso sintiendo algo de ira acumulandose en su interior.

Reviso su vestido amarillo de verano y ajusto su cinta roja. Firme y decidida , decidio salir a emprender una nueva carrera.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

-Lleva todo el dia persiguiendome!-Se quejo el famoso heroe con cansancio.

-Siempre lo ha hecho.-Bromeo el joven mecanico saliendo de debajo de su avion.

-Juro que me debera mas de una con esta!-Continuo dejandose caer en un sofa viejo en una esquina del taller.

-Es Amy Rose de quien hablamos , sabias a lo que te atenias!- Recalco sentandose a su par.

-No sobrevivire! Ayudame!

-Eres tan dramatico.-Nego rodando sus ojos exasperadamente.

-Lo que pasa es que hace mucho que no lo hacia. Estas fuera de forma jajaja!-Bromeo agitando sus dos colas.

-Jah!-Se cruzo de brazos , sintiendose ofendido.

-Sonic!

Ambos amigos se dedicaron miradas al escuchar la voz tan familiar de la rosada. Tails sonrio con malisia y Sonic trago pesado.

-Como hace eso?-Gruño por lo bajo , buscando una salida.

-Ahí estas!- Amy freno frente a ambos, visiblemente agitada.

-No! No estoy aquí! Esto es un olograma que Tails acaba de inventar jeje…-Respondio rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza , retrocediendo lentamente.

-Si como no!- Y se abalanzo sobre el. Pero huyo despavorido antes de que lograra tocarlo.-Ahhhhg!-Pisoteo repetitivamente , roja del coraje.

Tails la observo con cautela , no deseando ser victima de su mazo. Escucho como la rosada respiraba profundamente y maldecia por lo bajo.

-Tienes alguna idea de a donde esta , Tails?-Cuestiono lo mas calmada posible.

-Lo siento , Amy.- Nego con una sonrisa triste.

-Supongo que sigo en cero. Te veo luego.-Suspiro con tristeza , corriendo por donde habia venido.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Ya no sabia cuanto habia corrido. Sentia sus energias drenadas y le temblaban las rodillas. Nadie sabia nada. Su comunicador estaba muerto y el perseguir a Sonic no ayudaba mucho.

-Donde estas , Shadow?-Susurro al viento , suspirando por milesima vez en el dia. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al sentir la derrota. Le dolia que el no estuviera alli, que no estuviera en ninguna parte.-Es nuestro aniversario…como puedes estar ausente hoy?

Y ella lo entendia. Desde que decidieron comenzar su relasion , ella siempre tuvo en claro que no siempre estaria presente; que GUN utilizaba gran cantidad de su tiempo. Y si. Lo odiaba , pero eso era lo que a el le gustaba y no se oponia. El siempre estaba para ella cuando lo necesitaba. Aparecia sin avisar con un simple detalle. Pero esto era algo que ella no podia perdonar. Por que si pudo ir a dejar un regalo , pero no decir nada? Un mensaje abria bastado; una llamada o una corta visita…

-Supongo que sabre que paso luego.-Trato de animarse y sonreir debilmente.-Estoy segura que el me compensara por su ausencia.-Acaricio el dije de la gargantilla y volvio a ponerse en pie.

La brisa de verano paseo por sus cabellos y acaricio su rostro. Su traje danzo delicadamente y poco a poco volvio a sonreir. Lentamente , se dirigio a una colina en el parque , apreciando a todos dizfrutar de aquel maravilloso dia , deseando estar entre ellos. Pero su mirada se ilumino de sobre manera y una sonrisa torcida distorciono su gesto. "Oh. Ahora si no escaparas."

Y corrio. Corrio tan rapido como sus piernas se lo permitieron ; por un segundo sintio que volaba. Intento no llamar demasiado la atencion , hasta que estuvo a sus espaldas y supo que seria presa facil.

-Te tengo!-Salto sobre su espalda , causando que perdiera el balance y ambos cayeran.

-Amy!-Grito sobresaltado al reconocer el celaje rosado.

Ambos rodaron , un extraño destello rodeando a ambos.-Auww!- Amy sacudio su cabeza con una expresion de dolor.

-Ya habia olvidado lo percistente que podias ser.-Comento mas animado al horientarse. Sonic se sento en su lugar , sacudio su cabeza y se preparo para levantarse , sonrisa despreocupada plasmada en su rostro.

-Pues mas vale que no vuelvas a olvidarlo.-Bufo irritada , sentanda en la grama.

-Te ayud…

Esa mirada valia un millon. Se podria decir que le saltaron los ojos y se le desencajo la quijada , cuando se volteo a extenderle la mano a la rosada.

-Que? Tengo un moco o que?-Cuestiono borde cruzada de brazos.

-Es…estas azul!-Señalo alarmado.

-No seas ridiculo , ayudame a parar de una buena vez.-Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente , extendiendo su mano para que la ayudara , pero fue su turno de que se le saltaran los ojos.-Ah! Estoy azul!

Amy se paro de golpe , totalmente aterrada , viendo sus manos y tocando su cara.-Por que demonios estoy azul!-Chillo sin quitar sus ojos de encima.

-Juro que no tengo nada que ver!- Se defendio con sus manos al aire , aun buscando una respuesta para lo ocurrido.

-Rose?

"Oh! Claro! El muy hijo de su creador , decide hacer acto de presencia ahora!" Amy se tenso , negandose a mirar a sus espaldas.

Shadow fruncio su ceño al no recibir respuesta , diriguiendo su mirada interrogante al erizo azul , Sonic solo se encogio de hombros. El azabache arqueo una ceja y paro justo frente a Amy.

-Por que demonios estas azul?-Inquirio con seriedad , cruzandose de brazos.

"Respira , Amy. El no esta haciendo preguntas estupidas! No! Shadow The Hedgehog NO hace preguntas estupidas!" Y esto fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

-Triste y lamentable , no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos en la vida.-Gruño viendolo con molestia.-Llevo todo el puto dia buscandote! Y tu no apareces por ningun lado! Hoy! Sabes que dia es hoy? NUESTRO aniversario! Y TU! Llegas con tu emo trasero y me preguntas por que carajos estoy azul? Ahhhh!- Y dando por culminada la discusión , dio media vuelta y siguio su camino , hechando humo por las orejas. Dejando a ambos erizos totalmente sorprendidos e confundidos.

_**Ay Amy! Comete un snicker jajjajajaja! Y con esto terminamos! Si! Casi veo sus miradas de WTF y sin entender que bicho me pico ahora ajajajaj! Pues esto ha respondido una pregunta que varios de ustedes me han hecho… SHADAMY LITERAL TENDRA SECUELA! WUUUUUU ! Jajajajaja Asi que espero y disfrutaran de este capitulo e introduccion de la secuela! Y lo siento mis queridos pervertidos! No hay lemmon jajajaja pero si planeo que el proximo tenga! Asi que sean pacientes! Y esto me lleva a preguntarme : Mis lemmons son tan buenos o es que ustedes son demasiado prevertidos? Jajajaja ya me diran! Asi que con esto me despido! Dejen un review si les gusta la idea de la secuela! ( donde explicare porque Amy esta azul jajajaja) y tambien me gustaria saber que opinan del epilogo :3 No olviden pasarse por mi ( ahora) fic actual : I choose my own destiny , protagonizado por Sir Lancelot , El rey Arturo ( Sonic) y Lady Nimue! Y recuerden que pueden estar mas al tanto de mis fics , actualizaciones y blah blah blah , en mi pagina de fb! ( link disponible en mi bio) Respondere toda duda o review de este capitulo en la pagina :3 Vuelvo y les agradesco que me acompañaran en esta historia!Asi que ya me cayo mi condenada boca y nos leeremos pronto! ;D Chaooooooooo!**_


End file.
